


Adriana gyűrűje

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Perselus Piton hatodév elején meghalt egy szerencsétlenül végződő roxmortsi támadás során; amitől Harry lelkiismeret-furdalása még nagyobb lett, hiszen újabb ártatlan ember halt meg miatta.Két hónap telt el a támadás óta, de ő még mindig nem szabadult meg az örökös rémálmoktól, amik az eset miatt kísértik.Viszont egy bájitaltanon történt véletlen baleset következtében minden megváltozik, idővel pedig rájön, hogy több köze van Perselus Pitonhoz, mint sejtette…És ha ez még mind nem lenne elég: Ignatius Piton híres nemzetközi bájitalmester vállalja el ez évre a sötét varázslatok kivédését, akinek a diákok tanításán kívül természetesen egy célja van: pokollá tenni Harry életét, aki szerinte fia halálát okozta...





	1. Találkozás

**Author's Note:**

> Adriana gyűrűje
> 
> Jogok: Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet, én csak szokás szerint kölcsönvettem a szereplőket az olvasók szórakoztatására.
> 
> Elöljáróban: A történet tulajdonképpen egy alternatív hatodik kötetnek felelne meg, bár közel sem lesz olyan hosszú, és horcruxok sincsenek benne. Némi hasonlóságot mutatni fog a hatos kötettel, például Horatius Lumpsluck tartja a bájitaltant, ellenben egyáltalán nem hasonlít a regénybeli énjére. A regény – mint már annyiszor megszokhattátok – ismét Severitus, ezen, gondolom, nem csodálkoztok. ;–) Bár azon lehet meglepődtök, hogy ebben a történetben milyen csavarások lesznek… Viszont úgy érzem, elég edzettek vagytok.
> 
> Köszönet: Kaseinek, Snapefannak, Assának.

  


  
  
– Lassabban kavarja, Mr. Potter – utasította Lumpsluck, amikor elhaladt mellettük.  
  
Harry dühösen nézett utána, majd nagyon látványosan lassabbra fogta a tempót, így az üstben dühöngő bájital már kevésbé fortyogott.  
  
– Ez aztán a tanítás, mondhatom – füttyentett Ron, amikor felaprította az undorító növényt, ami kellett a bájitalhoz. Harry követte a pillantását, és figyelte, amint tanáruk leül az asztal mögé, és a Reggeli Prófétát olvassa.  
  
– Ahogy mondod – dünnyögte. – Sosem figyel, aminek az lesz a következménye, hogy egy diák meghal az óráján. – Sóhajtott egyet, aztán belemerítette a kanalat a főzetbe. – Piton sokkal jobb volt.  
  
Ron erre vetett rá egy fájdalmas pillantást, aztán folytatta az aprítást.  
  
– Nem hozhatod őt vissza, mint ahogy Cedricet és Siriust sem – mondta halkan.  
  
Harry belejtette a kanalat az üstbe, aztán lerogyott a mellette lévő székre. Rákönyökölt az asztalra és úgy nézett fel barátjára.  
  
– Köszi, Ron. Csak tudod, ettől nem fogom jobban érezni magam! – Magához húzott egy mákonybabot és gurítgatni kezdte az asztalon. – Minden éjjel kísért az emlékük. Mind a hárman az én hibámból haltak meg. Ráadásul Piton az életét kockáztatta miattam azzal, hogy utánam jött Roxmortsba!  
  
– Haver, fejezd ezt be, és gyere segíteni – mondta komolyan Ron. – Addig sem gondolsz ilyen rossz dolgokra. Ma délután pedig még kviddicsedzés is lesz, az biztos jobb kedvre derít.  
  
Harry levette a szemüvegét, aztán megdörzsölte a szemét, bár a fáradtság ennyivel nem szűnt meg. Idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor hagyja el teljesen az ereje, és rákényszerül arra, hogy bájitalt kérjen Madam Pomfreytól az álmatlanságára. Nem akart a javasasszonyhoz menni, mert akkor rögtön kiderült volna a gyógyító számára, hogy milyen kimerült, és akkor napokra a gyengélkedő nyugalmára kényszerítené, ami nem lenne tanácsos egy kviddicsszezon közepén.  
  
Két hónapja ez megy, mióta egyszer ki merészelte tenni a lábát Roxmortsba. Voldemort túlságosan is gyorsan tudomást szerzett róla, és a teljes halálfaló gárda megjelent vele együtt, hogy elkapja őt, és bárkit, akinek köze lehetett a minisztériumi esethez. Voldemortnak persze csekélyebb indok is elég volt, hogy végezzen vele, de szerencsére nem sikerült.  
  
Az igazgató felkészült volt, az aurorokat, rendtagokat magával hozva jött a támadók ellen. Persze nem volt elég, sok fiatal auror esett el aznap, míg megpróbálták a roxforti diákokat védeni. Piton végig rendkívül ügyesen párbajozott, ezért sem hitte el, amikor meglátták tanáruk véres testét a falu utcáján. Az aurorok tudták, hogy Perselus Piton kémként dolgozott, de arra nem gondoltak, hogy a halálosan megsebesített halálfalókat Voldemort magával viszi egy általuk nem ismert helyre, amit esélytelen megtalálni. Tanára napokkal később sem tért vissza. A napok aztán hetek lettek, végül egy hónap után sem találták meg a holttestét, ezért egy szertartás keretében búcsúztak el tőle. Persze Piton csak egy volt a sok áldozat közül.  
  
Harry teljesen kikészült a történtektől, és megfogadta, hogy soha többet nem teszi ki a lábát a kastélyból, ami az egyetlen hely volt számára, ahol nem törtek az életére. Persze azzal egyáltalán nem számolt, hogy Piton egy igen közeli rokona vállalja el ez évre a sötét varázslatok kivédése tárgy oktatását. Ignatius Piton nem volt más, mint az ismert bájitaltan tanár apja, akinek a diákok kitűnő tanításán kívül másik életcélja az volt, hogy bosszúból ott kínozza Harryt, ahol csak lehetett. Mert természetesen őt okolta a fia haláláért.  
  
Harry nem tudta felfogni, hogy egy olyan ember egyáltalán szerethette valamennyire is a fiát, aki gyermekkorában annyira megkeserítette az ő és családja életét.   
  
– Harry?  
  
Felnézett és tekintete hirtelen összetalálkozott Hermionééval, aki a szomszéd padtól érkezett.  
  
– Tessék? Bocs, elkalandoztam – vallotta be.  
  
– Szerettem volna kérni pár mákonybabot – intett a kis tányér felé. – Persze, ha nem gond.  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét, aztán átnyújtotta neki.  
  
– Nekünk már nem kell több – intett a készen fortyogó bájital felé. – Bár a fene se tudja, Lumpsluck mikor veszi észre, hogy a fél osztály készen van.  
  
Hermione a tanár felé nézett, aki most már járkálva olvasgatta az újságot.  
  
– Az egészben az a dühítő, hogy még meg is ússza – mondta ingerülten, közben Ron pedig mellé állt és keresztbefonta karját a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Nem értem, Dumbledore miért vette fel őt. Köztudott, hogy Ignatius Piton híres nemzetközi bájitalmesterként határozottan jobb döntés lett volna erre a tárgyra. Viszont akkor a bizonyos átok miatt mennie kéne, így viszont bármeddig taníthatja a bájitaltant.  
  
– Ahogy nézzük – mondta utálkozóan Harry. – Már rég nem lennék órán, mert elintézné. Egy hajszál választ el attól is, hogy kirúgjon SVK-ról.  
  
Ron egy békítő pillantást küldött feléje.  
  
– Bocs, tudod, hogy értettem.   
  
Hermione aztán otthagyta őket, hogy folytassa a bájitalfőzést Neville-lel, míg Harry és Ron elkezdték elpakolni a segédeszközöket. Ron letörölte az asztalt, aztán a tálcára halmozta a késeket és kanalakat.   
  
– Hagyjad, majd én elmosogatom őket – nyúlt a tálca felé, de ügyetlen volt, és feldöntötte a vizes tálat, amiben a babot mosták meg. – Remek, ez a nap már jobban nem is alakulhat – morogta, miközben figyelte, ahogy a kis patak lecsordogál a földre.  
  
– Amint elpakoltam ezeket, feltörlöm – vigyorgott rá Ron.  
  
Harry bólintott, aztán megfogta a tálcát és a terem végébe ment a csaphoz. Elmosott minden eszközt, majd pedig visszaindult, miközben szemügyre vette társait. A mardekárosok nem semmi módon próbáltak jó jegyet szerezni: szó szerint elkérték a jobb társaiktól az elkészült bájitalt, mindezt úgy, hogy az a bamba tanár észre sem vette.   
  
Amint odaért az asztalukhoz, le akarta tenni a tálcát, hogy megsúgja Ronnak, mit látott… mikor hirtelen megcsúszott a vizes kövön és teljes erőből elvágódott. A feje nagyot koppant a padlón, majd még mielőtt elvesztette az eszméletét, egy hatalmas csörrenést hallott, amikor a tálca tartalma a földön landolt.  
  
– Hé, haver… – rázta meg valaki gyengéden. – Hallasz engem, Harry? Harry!  
  
– Uh, a fejem – nyögte Harry, amikor magához tért. A földön feküdt, ahová esett, és érezte, hogy a tarkójához egy puha rongyot szorítanak. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, meglátta Hermione és Ron arcát. – Mi… mi történt?  
  
Ron hirtelen elpirult. – Ne haragudj, Harry, az én hibám. Nem töröltem fel a tócsát a földön, és te elcsúsztál rajta.  
  
– Egyben van, Mr. Potter? – hallatszott valahonnét messziről.  
  
Hermione kissé dühösen válaszolt vissza.  
  
– Igen, nincsen komolyabb baja! Felvinnénk a gyengélkedőre, tanár úr.  
  
– Vigye, aztán ne felejtsen el visszajönni az órára, Miss Granger. És maga sem, Mr. Weasley!  
  
Hermione még káromkodott halkan egy cifrát, és jobban odaszorította a rongyot, mire Harry felszisszent.   
  
– Ne haragudj – mentegetőzött, miközben Ron segített neki felülni.  
  
Harry hányingerrel küszködve dőlt neki barátjának, amit a szörnyű fejfájás még rosszabbá tette.  
  
– Szemét disznó – dühöngött Ron. – Én még azt hittem, ha egy diákja meghal az óráján, akkor érdekelni is fogja. Nagyon rosszul vagy? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
– Szerintem nemsokára el fog múlni… – nyögte Harry.  
  
– Alaposan bevágtad a fejed, úgyhogy kétlem! – rótta meg Hermione. – Gyerünk a gyengélkedőre.   
  
Amikor egyenesbe húzták őt, és elindultak a padsorok mentén az ajtó felé, furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, és amikor a tanári asztal felé nézett, teljesen elsápadt.  
  
_Perselus Piton ült a tanári székben!_  
  
Karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, míg lábait keresztbe tette az asztal tetején, miközben a plafont bámulta, és megvetően mondta a magáét.  
  
– Címeres ökör – vicsorogta –, aki még azt sem tudja, hogy a tanárnak kötelessége elkísérni a sérült diákját a gyengélkedőre. Nem mellesleg, te féreg, ha az igazgató megtudja, hogyan bántál Potterrel, a lábad sem éri a földet. Amit örömmel nézek majd végig.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, aztán amikor kinyitotta, remélte, hogy eltűnik a látomás. De nem. Sőt, nagyon eleven volt: tipikus fekete vastag talár, hozzáillő köpennyel és csizmával. Mindent egybevetve úgy nézett ki, mint a szokásos hétköznapokban, amikor _még_ élt.  
  
– Harry, el ne ájulj nekem! – mondta Ron közvetlen mellette, ahogy az ajtó felé tessékelték őt. – Bár mostanában elég könnyűnek tűnsz… de azért ne!  
  
– Kibírom – nyögte Harry, és érezte, hogy még rosszabbul lesz, ha Piton szelleme végig kísérteni fogja őket.  
  
Még mielőtt elérték az ajtót, Harry vetett még egy pillantást a tanári asztal felé, pont amikor…  
  
… Piton utánuk nézett.   
  
Tekintetük összekapcsolódott, és Harry látta, hogy a férfi ledöbben. Teljesen elsápadt, majd kihúzta magát, mint akinek kényelmetlen ott ülni.  
  
Nem tartott tovább pár másodpercnél, de bőven elég volt, hogy Harryt kirázza a hideg az átható pillantástól. Aztán becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, és eltűnt az igen félelmetes látomás.  
  
A gyengélkedőre érve Harryt leültették a legközelebbi ágyra, Ron pedig elszaladt szólni Madam Pomfreynak, míg Hermione ott maradt vele.  
  
– Mi történt pontosan? – kérdezte a javasasszony, amikor kijöttek az irodájából.  
  
Hermione küldött egy dühös pillantást Ron felé, akiről azt feltételezte, hogy felvilágosítja a javasasszonyt az esetről.  
  
– Harry elcsúszott bájitaltan órán, és csúnyán bevágta a fejét – tájékoztatta röviden Hermione.  
  
Madam Pomfrey odament és elvette a kendőt a tarkójáról, megvizsgálva a sebet, de csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Múltkor is mondtam az igazgató úrnak, hogy az újdonsült bájitaltan tanár nem tartja be az előírásokat – dünnyögte. – Nyugodtan térjenek vissza az órára, Mr. Potterről gondoskodom én.  
  
– Rendem, Madam Pomfrey – bólintott Hermione, aztán amikor kiléptek az ajtón, még megkérdezte: – Mikor jöhetünk meglátogatni őt?  
  
– Óra után.  
  
Harry erre kissé hátrahőkölt.  
  
– Nem fogok itt maradni! – fakadt ki dühösen.  
  
Közben bezáródott az ajtó, és a két barát távozott. A javasasszony majdnem felnyársalta tekintetével.  
  
– Komoly agyrázkódást kapott, pihennie kell!   
  
Harry már tiltakozott volna, de amikor a javasasszony oldalra dőlt, hogy elérje a kis szekrényen lévő bájitalt, bennrekedt a mondanivalója. Piton a szemben lévő ágy szélén ült, könyökével a térdeire támaszkodva és mereven bámulta őt. Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– Madam Pomfrey… lehetséges, hogy annyira bevágtam a fejemet, hogy hallucinálok? – kérdezte rettegve.  
  
A javasasszony kissé szórakozottan nézett rá.  
  
– Ne aggódjon emiatt, annyira nem sérült meg – közölte. Valami büdös bájitalt adott neki, hogy igya meg, majd gyorsan kitisztította a sebet és begyógyította. – Ez majd csillapítja a szédülést és a hányingert. Hozok egy enyhe altatót, hogy nyugodtan tudjon pihenni.  
  
– De én nem akarok itt maradni! – ellenkezett Harry, de az asszony nem törődött vele, hanem elment a raktár felé.  
  
Harry kínosan nyelt egyet, amikor egyedül maradt a szörnyű látomással, ami csak némán bámulta őt.  
  
– Te látsz engem – jelentette ki Piton, hosszasan tanulmányozva őt.  
  
– Igen, mivel szerintem megőrültem – nyögte erre Harry, távolabb helyezkedve az ágyon. – Cedricet és Siriust hol hagyta? – kérdezte kiszáradt torokkal. – Mindhármuknak kísérteniük kéne.  
  
Piton erre összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem láttam őket. Miért kéne mindhármunknak kísértenie? – kérdezte hűvösen.  
  
– Talán, mert mindhármukat én öltem meg? – kérdezett vissza Harry dühösen.  
  
Madam Pomfrey közben visszatért, kezében egy fiolával.  
  
– Miért nem feküdt még be az ágyba?   
  
Harry felkelt, majd távolabb ment a gyógyítótól és Pitontól egyaránt.  
  
– Mondtam már, hogy nem akarok itt maradni!  
  
– Mr. Potter, fejezze ezt be, és feküdjön le!  
  
– Adja ide a bájitalt, és megígérem, hogy visszamegyek a toronyba és lefekszem.   
  
– Miért nem akar itt pihenni a felügyeletem alatt? – kérdezte értetlenül Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Harry összeszorította a száját, és csöndben maradt. Látta, hogy Piton is feszülten figyeli, ami kevéssé bátorította, hogy kimondja.  
  
– Mr. Potter, az ég szerelmére! – szólt rá Madam Pomfrey.  
  
– Egyszerűen nem akarom, hogy mindenki idejöjjön látogatóba és zaklasson! – vágta rá Harry keservesen. – Akárhányszor kikötök itt valamiért, mindig jönnek az állítólagos rajongóim, akiket egyáltalán nem ismerek, a végén pedig az egész kastély arról beszél, mi lett velem! Nem akarom ezt!  
  
A gyógyító sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Rendben – adta meg magát. – De holnap reggel az órák előtt látni szeretném, hogy minden rendben van-e.  
  
– Köszönöm, Madam Pomfrey – lépett közelebb Harry, és elfogadta az altatót, aztán kimenekült a gyengélkedőről.  
  
Amikor kiért a folyosóra, azt hitte, végre egyedül van. De pár másodperc után egy sötét alak csatlakozott hozzá.  
  
– Miért nem hagy engem békén? – rezzent össze Harry, amikor Piton hirtelen megjelent mellette. – Lehet, tényleg alaposan ki kéne aludnom magamat… ha már ennyire hallucinálok, nagy baj lehet.  
  
Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem hallucinálsz. Én valóban itt vagyok.  
  
– Még jobb! Tudtam én, hogy az a sebhely még nagy bajt fog okozni, és teljesen megőrülök!  
  
– Potter! Nem vagy őrült! – emelte fel a hangját Piton.  
  
Harry erre megállt, és kissé rémülten nézett fel tanárára.  
  
– Igen? Akkor miért csak én látom magát? A szellemeket mindenki látja!  
  
– Nem tudom.  
  
– Hagyjon engem békén! – kiáltott fel rémülten, és megszaporázta a lépteit.  
  
Tanára nem követte őt, és amikor felért a toronyba, elkönyvelte magában, hogy az egészet csak álmodta. A portré kissé elcsodálkozott, hogy ilyenkor látja őt, de nem kérdezősködött. Beengedte őt, neki viszont esze ágában sem volt lefeküdni. Majd éjszakára jó lesz az az altató, és akkor ki tudja magát pihenni.   
  
A klubhelyiség teljesen üres volt, így nyugodtan tudott tanulni a másnapi SVK órára. Nem fogja hagyni annak a szemétnek, hogy kivágja őt az óráról. Felment a tanszereiért, aztán elhelyezkedett a kandalló előtt a fotelben, és maga elé emelte a könyveket.  
  
Hirtelen megjelent előtte egy sötét folt, mire ijedtében elejtette azokat.  
  
– Az istenit – rezzent össze rémülten. – Azt mondtam, hagyjon békén!  
  
A bájitalmester ellenben leült a szemközti fotelbe. Harry egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, hogyan képes egy szellem ülni, de amikor jobban megnézte Pitont, rájött, nem tűnik annyira szellemnek, aki ennyire szilárdnak néz ki.  
  
– Nem, Potter – mondta hűvösen Piton. – Úgy érzem, váltanunk kéne pár szót egymással.  
  
– Ha bárki jön, azt hiszi, magamban beszélgetek… – nyögött fel Harry. – Mit akar tőlem? Miért csak most jött? Általában ha valaki meghal, már az első nap kísérti az embert!  
  
Piton elborzadva nézett rá.  
  
– Honnét szeded ezt a hülyeséget?  
  
– Mindegy… – motyogta.  
  
– Én már itt vagyok attól a naptól kezdve, mióta bekövetkezett a támadás – közölte Piton. – De valamilyen oknál fogva te csak mától látsz engem.  
  
– Mivel alaposan bevágtam a fejem! – csattant fel, de aztán megdörzsölte a halántékát, amikor rájött, hogy túl hangosan beszél.  
  
Piton nézte őt egy darabig.  
  
– Igen, ez számomra is világos – ismerte el. – Bár az elmúlt két hónapban nem igen tartózkodtam itt, csak az utolsó pár héten. Próbáltam kideríteni, mi történt velem.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és azt kívánta, bárcsak kitörölhetné az emlékei közül Piton véres arcát, ahogy holtan feküdt a földön. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, halkan beszélni kezdett.  
  
– Nem tudom… én csak azt tudom, hogy ott feküdt holtan, talárja véres és szétszabdalt volt az átkoktól… – Elhallgatott, mert nem tudta befejezni. – Voldemort pedig elvitte a sérült híveit.  
  
Piton arcán valami furcsa érzelem suhant át, amit Harry nem tudott azonosítani.  
  
– Igen, ezt tudom. Próbáltam kideríteni, hova vihette a testemet, de nem jártam sikerrel – ismerte el színtelenül Piton.  
  
– Az aurorok sem – tette hozzá Harry, és komolyan nézett rá. – Sajnálom, tanár úr.  
  
– Még nem adtam fel a reményt, hogy megtalálom – mondta gúnyosan Piton, mint aki arra céloz, hogy Harry örülne, ha holtan látná.  
  
Harry torka kiszáradt.  
  
– Nem azt sajnálom – suttogta. – Hanem azt, hogy miattam… halt meg.  
  
– Potter, ezt sürgősen verd ki a fejedből! – mondta komolyan Piton. – Nem tehetsz arról, ami velem történt!  
  
Harry kissé remegő kézzel szedte össze a könyveit, amikről eddig megfeledkezett.  
  
– Persze… mint ahogy Cedric és Sirius esetében is – tette hozzá halkan. Zöld szemei nagyon szomorúak voltak, amikor ismét felnézett. – Mit vár tőlem, tanár úr?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Beszélned kellene az igazgató úrral. Jelenleg ő az egyedüli ember, aki rajtad kívül segíteni tud.  
  
– Miben? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry.  
  
– Nem haltam meg. _Nem halhattam meg_ – mondta zordan. – Ha így lenne, nem lennék már itt. Valami rendkívüli dolog történhetett, amiért az anyagi és a szellemvilág között maradhattam. – Megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán ismét ránézett. – Talán Voldemort megpróbál feléleszteni, hogy aztán megtudjon pár dolgot.  
  
Harry teljesen elsápadt. Voldemort, amint vallatná Pitont… az nagyon nem lehet kellemes.  
  
– Nem tudom, hogy tudnék segíteni – ismerte be Harry. – Maga mindvégig utált engem, és én is viszont, kétlem, hogy ez működne!  
  
Piton szája sarka megrándult, mint aki el akar mosolyodni.  
  
– Szerinted az valódi utálat volt? – kérdezte. – A Voldemort társaságában eltöltött idő alatt megtanultam, hogy hozzá tud férni az emlékeimhez, ha túlságosan is kimerült vagyok. Nem hagyhattam meg olyanokat, amik arra utaltak volna, hogy egy csöppet is kedvellek.  
  
Harry erre csak bámult. És bámult.  
  
– Maga nem utál engem? – döbbent le.  
  
– Nem. Bár azt el kell ismernem, rettentően idegesít a beképzelt és felelőtlen viselkedésed, ami valóban apádra emlékeztet.  
  
– Akkor mégis utál engem – gúnyolódott Harry.  
  
Piton szemei ingerülten megvillantak.  
  
– A gyűlölet nem hasonlítható össze egy rosszul kialakult véleménnyel – világosította fel. – Az igazgató úr túlságosan is elkényeztetett, és egy önfejű idiótát nevelt belőled.  
  
Harry dühösen lecsapta a kezében lévő pennát.  
  
– Maga nem ismer engem, és nem tudja, milyen életem van! – kiáltotta. – Áu – dörzsölte meg ismét a halántékát. – Fogja be, különben nem segítek!  
  
Piton elégedetten elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nocsak, Potter, kiütközik a mardekáros rejtett éned.  
  
– Egyezzünk meg valamiben! – sziszegte Harry. – Maga sem sérteget engem, és én sem fogom magát! Ha azt akarja, hogy segítsek, ne bánjon velem úgy, mint egy lábtörlővel!  
  
– Mivel?  
  
– Mindegy – sóhajtotta Harry.   
  
– Mint említettem Potter, nem fogok úgy viselkedni veled, mint akit gyűlölök – mondta komolyan Piton, és összeillesztette az ujjait. – Mivel így is van. A Voldemortnál tett szolgálatom végleg lejárt. Ha ezt túlélem, elég bizonyíték lesz arra, hogy tudjam, ez a kémkedés milyen veszélyekkel jár.  
  
– Jól van, menjünk fel most az igazgatóhoz – közölte Harry fáradtan. – Aztán folytatom a házi feladatot.  
  
Piton erre felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Aludnod kéne, ez ráér.  
  
– Jobb, ha előbb elintézzük, ki fogom bírni.  
  
– Utána pihenni fogsz – jelentette ki komolyan Piton.  
  
– Nem fog nekem parancsolgatni!  
  
– Szemmel láthatólag kell melléd egy felnőtt, aki megmondja, mi a helyes – mutatott rá Piton. – Fáradt és kimerült vagy. Így nem lehet leckét írni.  
  
– Miért, talán majd az ágyamba rángat? – gúnyolódott Harry, mire Piton kezével előrenyúlt és átlendítette az asztalon.  
  
Jól láthatóan tanára keze átment az asztalon. Ebből az egyből lehetett igazán látni, hogy valóban szellem.  
  
– Mint látod, ez aligha lehetséges – közölte Piton, és felállt a fotelből. – Javaslom, a kandallón át menjél, biztonságosabb és sokkal gyorsabb is.  
  
Harry is felkelt a fotelből, és pálcájával összerendezte a könyveit. Bármit is mond Piton, neki tanulnia kell, különben holnap nagyon rosszul fog járni. Hirtelen összezsugorodott a gyomra. Mit fog mondani Piton, ha megtudja, hogyan viselkedik a tulajdon apja SVK órán?  
  
Megtorpant a kandalló előtt, és értetlenül nézett Pitonra.  
  
– Miért kell sietnünk?  
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott, ahogyan lebegő köpennyel mellé állt.  
  
– Időnként eltűnök egy kis időre, és nem tudom, hova, illetve, hogy mikor térek vissza – ismerte be színtelenül. – Jó lenne, ha ez nem akkor következne be, amikor éppen az igazgató úr előtt állsz, és be kell bizonyítanod, hogy én valóban ott vagyok.  
  
– Igaz – ismerte el Harry. – Az elég kínos lenne. – Felmarkolt a kandalló tetejéről egy marék port. – _Albus Dumbledore irodája!_ – kiáltotta, aztán eltűnt a zöld lángok között.  
  
Amikor kipördült Dumbledore kandallójából, Piton már ott állt az igazgató asztala mellett. Dumbledore az asztal mögött ült és úgy tűnt, levelekre válaszol. Amikor látta, ki érkezik, kissé szigorúak lettek az arcvonásai.  
  
– Üdvözöllek, Harry – köszöntötte őt. – De jobban örültem volna, ha nem a kandallót használod, mivel az csak a házvezetőknek engedélyezett.  
  
Harry közelebb merészkedett a professzorhoz, míg vetett egy pillantást a mellette álló Pitonra, aki bíztatóan biccentett egyet.  
  
– Elnézést, professzor úr – mondta halkan. – De egy házvezető tanár utasított erre.  
  
Dumbledore csodálkozva nézett rá félhold szemüvege mögül.   
  
– McGalagony professzor?  
  
– Nem… hanem Piton professzor – mondta halkan.  
  
Látta, hogy Dumbledore először csodálkozva, majd kissé dühösen néz rá, erre viszont nem számított.  
  
– Nem szeretem, Harry, ha ilyesmivel viccelődnek velem. Tehát elmondod, mi a valódi ok, amiért itt vagy, és nem egy tanítási órán? – érdeklődött, míg intett neki, hogy üljön le a székre.  
  
Harry kissé feszengve, de leült.  
  
– Baleset ért bájitaltanon.  
  
– Panaszt akarsz emelni Lumpsluck professzor ellen? – kérdezte hirtelen Dumbledore, majd hátradőlt a székében. – Amin nem csodálkoznék.  
  
– Nem akarok ilyesmit tenni, bár megérdemelné – morogta Harry.  
  
Az igazgató erre halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ne aggódj, Harry, majd megoldom ezt az ügyet. Tehát, mi történt?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és reménykedett, hogy Dumbledore nem fogja hülyének nézni.  
  
– Véletlenül kiloccsantottam egy kis vizet, és elcsúsztam rajta – magyarázta. – Alaposan bevertem a fejemet a kőpadlóba, aztán a barátaim felkísértek a gyengélkedőre és Madam Pomfrey meggyógyított. – Nyelt egyet, aztán az igazgatóra emelte a tekintetét. – Mióta magamhoz tértem, látom Piton professzort – mondta halkan.  
  
Dumbledore csodálkozva felhúzta ősz szemöldökét, aztán lopva körbenézett az irodában.  
  
– Ez egy elég érdekes történet – ismerte el. – Most is itt van?  
  
Harry a mellette álló Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Igen.  
  
– Nem értem, Harry. Azt állítod, azért mert bevágtad a fejed, látni kezdted Piton professzor szellemét? – Felállt a székéből és megkerülte az asztalt. Komolyan nézett le rá, amitől Harry rémülten nyelt egyet. Hülyeség volt félni az igazgatótól, de ebben a percben elég félelmetesnek látszott. – Azért, mert egy varázsló beüti a fejét, nem kezd el szellemeket látni!  
  
– Nem mondja! – gúnyolódott Piton, amikor nekidőlt az asztalnak.  
  
– Én sem értem, de ez van – suttogta Harry. – Azt mondta, hogy jöjjek fel magához és… tulajdonképpen miért is? – kérdezte hirtelen Harry Pitonra nézve.  
  
Dumbledore is arra nézett, csak ő ugye nem látott semmit. Piton sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Valamiért a két világ közt rekedtem, ami azt jelentheti, hogy még nem haltam meg. Nem adhatja fel a keresésemet, ha megmenthető a testem – közölte Piton Dumbledore-ral, aki persze nem hallotta.  
  
Harry ismét az igazgatóra nézett.  
  
– Azt mondja, hogy valamiért a két világ között rekedt, és nem érti, miért nem halt meg. Azt akarja, hogy ne adja fel a teste keresését, mert még menthető – ismételte meg tanárát, ahogy tudta.  
  
Dumbledore elgondolkodva simogatta a szakállát.  
  
– Valóban, ma akartam kiadni az utasítást, mivel két hónapja nem találtunk semmit sem – ismerte el. – Mondd, Harry, biztos vagy ebben az egészben?  
  
– Maga vén bolond! Agyára ment az a sok citrompor?! – vicsorogta Piton. Harry megrökönyödve nézett tanárára. – Potter nem őrült meg, igazat mond!  
  
Dumbledore ismét az iroda másik felébe nézett.  
  
– Most mit mondott? – érdeklődött lágyan, olyan hangon, mint aki teljesen őrültnek hiszi Harryt.  
  
Harry kínosan megdörzsölte az orrát.  
  
– Ha megismételném, uram, jelentős pontveszteséggel sújtaná a Griffendélt.  
  
– Igen? No, haljam – nézett komolyan Dumbledore. – Nem fogok pontokat levonni.  
  
– Azt mondta, hogy maga vén bolond, agyára ment a sok citrompor? És azt, hogy én nem őrültem meg.  
  
Dumbledore erre halványan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Ez tényleg úgy hangzott, mintha Piton professzor mondta volna – mondta derűsen. – Talán tud valami olyasmit is mondani, amit csak ő tudhat?  
  
Piton a plafonra emelte a tekintetét és úgy mondta:  
  
– Az, hogy minden évben a születésnapomra egy igen jó évjáratú mézbort ad, amiről ha azt hiszi, hogy nem tudom, kitől van, akkor téved. Mellesleg jól tudom, hogy azt a sok citromport az íróasztala hátsó, rejtett fiókjában tartja.  
  
Harry Dumbledore-ra nézett, és próbálta szó szerint közvetíteni, amit tanára mondott.  
  
– Azt mondja, hogy ön szerinte nem tudja, hogy minden évben maga adja a mézbort a születésnapjára? És hogy jól tudja, azt a sok citromport az íróasztala hátsó rejtett fiókjában tartja.  
  
Az igazgató elismerően húzta fel a szemöldökét és majdnem arra nézett, ahol Piton állt.  
  
– Talán McGalagony professzor árulta el? – kérdezte szórakozottan. – Egyébként hogy oldhatnánk meg a dolgot, Perselus? Két hónap telt el az incidens óta és nem találtunk semmilyen nyomot. Vagy talán neked sikerült?  
  
Harry Pitonra nézett, aki aprót bólintott.  
  
– Ő talált valamit – vonta le a következtetést.  
  
– Mit, Perselus? – kérdezte izgatottan Dumbledore.  
  
Piton keresztbefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen nem sok haszna van, de azon elindulhatnának. A Három Seprű raktárjának ajtaja mögött olyan vérfoltok találhatóak, amikből könnyen megállapítható, milyen varázslatokat végeztek rajtuk.  
  
– Öh… Azt mondja, hogy nem sok haszna van, amin elindulhatnának – próbálkozott megismételni tanárát. – A Három Seprű raktárjának a hátsó ajtaja mögött vérfoltok vannak…  
  
– Amiből megállapíthatóak a rajtuk alkalmazott varázslatok – fejezetbe be a mondatot Dumbledore. – Rendben, intézkedem, hogy minél előbb kiderítsük, hova vihették őket a testeddel együtt. – Aztán ismét Harryhez fordult. – Úgy vélem, Madam Pomfrey bizonyos feltételeket szabott, hogy elhagyd a gyengélkedőt, igaz, Harry?  
  
Harry beletörődötten sóhajtott.   
  
– Igen, uram.  
  
– Amint sikerült eredményre jutnunk, értesítelek téged, Harry. Feltételezem, Piton professzor a közeledben lesz – mondta egy halvány mosollyal az igazgató.  
  
– Így igaz – erősítette meg Piton, és kissé gonoszul nézett Harryre.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd sóhajtott egyet, és felállt a székből.  
  
– Igen, ahogy mondja – morogta. – Akkor visszamegyek a toronyba, és nem a kandallón keresztül, ne aggódjon.  
  
– Rendben, Harry. Pihend ki magadat – köszönt el tőle Dumbledore.  
  
Harry még visszanézett.  
  
– Piton professzor pedig köszöni azt a sok mézbort – azzal becsukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
– Én nem mondtam ilyet! – mondta döbbenten Piton mögötte, ahogyan haladtak.  
  
– Nem baj – mosolyodott el Harry fáradtan. – Ennyi emberiség legalább szorulhatna magába.  
  
A lépcső levitte őket, majd miután leértek, Harry a torony felé vette az útját a kihalt folyosón.  
  
– Tudod, Potter, kissé szemtelennek tűnsz – mondta vontatottan Piton. – Szerintem, ha nem akarod, hogy minden percben a nyomodban legyek, tanulnék a helyedben egy kis tiszteletet a tanárommal szemben.  
  
Harry kimerülten megállt és szembefordult tanárával.  
  
– Kissé szemtelennek? – visszhangozta. – A maga öt éven keresztüli bánásmódja is hagyna maga után némi kívánnivalót! – dühöngött. – És maga prédikál nekem arról, hogyan viselkedjek egy tanárral?!  
  
– Mint mondtam, arra megvolt az okom! – jelentette ki dühösen Piton. – Ettől függetlenül mindig tisztelettel kell beszélned a felnőttekkel!  
  
Harry erre csak egy megvető pillantással válaszolt.  
  
– Persze, persze… – fújta ki a levegőt, aztán nekidőlt a falnak, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit.  
  
– Jól vagy, Potter? – húzta össze a szemöldökét Piton.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj, csak egy kicsit szédülök – motyogta. – Talán tényleg rögtön aludnom kellett volna.  
  
– Megmondtam, hogy pihenned kell! De miért is fogadnád meg két tapasztalt felnőtt szavait? – gúnyolódott rajta. – Gyerünk a toronyba!  
  
Harry aprót bólintott és folytatták útjukat. Szerencsére egy diák sem tartózkodott a folyosókon, mert még mindig tartott az óra, aminek az elején a baleset érte. Amikor túl voltak a lépcsőkön és beértek arra a folyosóra, ami a klubhelyiségbe vitt, Harrynek meg kellett állnia, mert nem bírta a tempót.  
  
– Potter? – kérdezte aggódva Piton, amikor jobban megnézte őt.  
  
Harry viszont alig látott tanárából valamit, mert a világ furcsán elmosódott előtte. Nem bírt tovább talpon maradni, a lábai minden erőlködés ellenére összecsuklottak. Amikor azt hitte, hogy újra bevágja a fejét a kőpadlóba, valaki erősen megtartotta.   
  
Rémülten kapott levegő után, amikor rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem figyelte, ki követi őket, és az mindent láthatott. De amikor vett pár mély lélegzetet, és a folyosó képe valamennyire helyreállt, teljesen ledöbbent.  
  
_Piton tartotta őt!_  
  
A bájitalmester is nagyon meglepődött, tekintetével a kezeit nézte.  
  
– Ez a helyzet kezd igen érdekes fordulatokat venni – jegyezte meg vontatottan tanára, miközben egyik kezét megmozdította. Harry érezte talárja ujján, ahogy Piton az ujjai közt morzsolgatja.  
  
– Hogy lehet ez…? – suttogta bénultan Harry, és rémülten Pitonra nézett.  
  
Tanára viszont nem engedte el, hanem még szilárdabban tartotta. Bal kezét levette róla, aztán próbaképpen a falhoz illesztette, ami az eddigiekhez híven átment azon. Aztán ismét megfogta őt, majd lassan felnézett rá.  
  
– Nem tudom – vallotta be zavartan Piton. – Ez még nekem is új.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, próbálva öntudatánál maradni.  
  
– Ez ijesztő, tanár úr. Valahogy utána kéne nézni, miért történik ez… a könyvtárban.  
  
– Nem, Potter – mondta komolyan Piton, ahogyan megfogta a vállát és a festmény felé vezette őt. – Nyugton maradsz, és lepihensz. Nem megyek sehová, akkor is itt leszek, amikor felébredsz.  
  
Harry lopva hátranézett, de szerencsére nem látott senkit sem a folyosón.  
  
– Egy saját kibírhatatlan testőr, remek lesz – morogta. – Más sem hiányzott, mint hogy egy felnőtt lesse minden lépésemet.  
  
– Óh, ha tudná, Potter, hogy fogom én ezt élvezni! – mondta Piton, és arcán gúnyos mosoly terült szét.  
  
Harrynek ez egy csöppet sem tetszett.


	2. Első éjszaka a Griffendélben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Természetesen Pitont nem könnyű lerázni, akit Harry eleinte alig bír elviselni. De ha már van egy jól képzett tanár, akkor miért ne venné hasznát? Piton pedig belemegy a játékba, amire Harry végül elég mardekárosan vett rá...

– Nem az előbb engedtelek be? – kérdezte csodálkozva a Kövér Dáma.  
  
Harry vett pár mély lélegzetet, hogy összeszedje magát, miközben Piton erősen fogta a karját.  
  
– Nemrég, tudom – mondta kimerülten. – De az igazgatói irodába mentem a kandallón át, és visszafelé már erre jöttem. _Aranycikesz!_  
  
A Kövér Dáma habozott egy darabig, de aztán beengedte őt. Amikor becsukódott utánuk a portré, és a klubhelyiség üres volt, Harry úgy gondolta, már biztonságos megszólalnia.  
  
– Remélem nem gondolja komolyan, hogy fel is kísér! – mondta dühösen, és rémületére a szorítás egyáltalán nem enyhült.   
  
Piton erre felhúzott szemöldökkel meredt rá.  
  
– Az állapotodat elnézve mindjárt összeesel, Potter. Gondolod hagyom, hogy még jobban összetörd magad a mai nap során? – kérdezte szigorúan. – Elszalasztanám az egyetlen esélyt, hogy talán visszatérjek az élők sorába.  
  
– Kiderült végre… – morogta, miközben Piton szinte fölfelé húzta a lépcsőn –, a szemét bájitaltan tanáromat egyedül csak saját maga érdekli.  
  
– Mekkora szerencséd van, hogy nem tudok pontokat levonni! – vicsorogta Piton, és amikor a fiúk hálószobájához ért, várakozóan nézett rá.  
  
Harry először nem értette, miért néz, de aztán rájött, hogy tanára nem tudja kinyitni az ajtót. Egy sóhajjal megtette, majd fejével intett, hogy a leghátsó, ablak melletti fekhely az övé. Megkönnyebbülten ült le az ágy szélére, amikor a férfi végre elengedte.  
  
– Próbálj meg pihenni pár órát – utasította Piton.  
  
Harry kibújt a talárjából, majd ledobta a ládájára, aztán eldőlt az ágyon. Oldalra fordult, aztán lehunyta a szemét, majd magára húzta az ágyneműt védő pokrócot. Még mielőtt elaludt, érezte, hogy egy gyenge szellő lobogtatja meg a haját.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
Legközelebb arra ébredt, hogy többen motoszkálnak a szobában, miközben azon vitatkoznak, mennyire hangosan teszik ezt. Egészen kipihentnek érezte magát, és fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyit aludhatott. Elhúzta az ágya körüli baldachint, aztán felült és kinézett.   
  
– Á, Harry! – köszöntötte Ron, amikor észrevette őt. Az imént küldte ki a zajongó társaságot, és éppen a seprűjét vette a kezébe. – Ne haragudj, hogy felébresztettünk. Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán visszatette a szemüvegét.  
  
– Már egész jól.  
  
– Ha gondolod, csatlakozhatnál hozzánk – mondta derűsen barátja. – Bár örülnék, ha a pálya széléről üvöltöznél nekünk, és nem szállnál fel a seprűdre. Tudod, Madam Pomfrey megölne, ha repkedni látna.  
  
Harry felkelt az ágyról, aztán keresett a ládájában egy meleg pulóvert, majd felvett hozzá egy vastag kabátot is.  
  
– Nem úgy volt, hogy délután lesz az edzés? – kérdezte csodálkozva, amikor kinézett az ablakon, és látta, hogy a Nap már lenyugvóban van.  
  
Ron sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– De, ez volt megbeszélve, csak hát nem akartam megtartani az edzést úgy, hogy te pihensz. Milyen dolog lenne a csapatkapitány nélkül? – kérdezte szinte követelve a választ Harrytől.  
  
– Hm, igaz – motyogta Harry. – Gyere, menjünk. Lassan lemegy a Nap és nem fogtok látni semmit sem.  
  
Jó negyed óra múltán Harryt csak felküldték a lelátóra, hogy onnét szemrevételezze az edzést, amit valójában Ron intézett. Ginny persze szívesen állt be fogónak, mert Harryt nem engedték játszani. A szél is egyre jobban feltámadt, így végül muszáj volt berekeszteni az egészet.   
  
Mire visszaértek a kastélyba, már teljesen besötétedett. Harry megvárta, míg barátai átöltöztek, megfürödtek, majd közösen lementek a Nagyterembe vacsorázni.   
  
Harry már teljesen elfelejtette, mi történt délelőtt, így amikor megjelent a mellette lévő üres széken Piton – két könyökével az asztalra támaszkodva –, véletlenül kiborította a töklevét.  
  
– A frász jött rám – sóhajtotta, amikor felállította a serleget.  
  
Ron csodálkozva nézett körbe.  
  
– Nem tudom, mitől ijedhettél meg – jegyezte meg, majd visszatért a vacsorájához.  
  
Harry vetett egy pillantást Pitonra, aki megvetően húzta fel a szemöldökét, teljesen azt sugallva, hogy egyáltalán nem bízik a diszkréciójában.  
  
– Mondd, hol van Hermione? – kérdezte végül Rontól, és úgy vélte, nem érdemes tudomást vennie Pitonról.  
  
Ron először mind megitta, ami a serlegében volt, majd egy mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Szerinted hol lehet, ha nem a könyvtárban? – kérdezte, mire Harry látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Piton elvigyorodik. – Megszállottan keresi a választ arra a két kérdésre, amit feltett a beadandóban az a szemét, és holnap reggel le kell adnunk.  
  
– Ja – fásult el Harry és eltolta a tányérját maga elől, amiből eleve nem sokat evett. – Lehet, hagyni kéne az egészet. Már kezdek belefáradni.  
  
Ron rákönyökölt az asztalra és igen bosszúsan nézett rá.  
  
– Harry! Fejezd ezt be – szólt rá. – Két hónap alatt kitűnő tanuló lettél és ezt még McGalagony is elismeri.  
  
– De annak a szemétnek nem elég – mondta halkan Harry és bárcsak elbújt volna az említett fia elől, aki mellette ült. – A mostani beadandó is azt bizonyítja, hogy azt akarja, lépjek ki a felkészítő osztályából.  
  
Piton eközben összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett Ronra, majd Harryre.  
  
– Tudom, hogy Ignatius Piton vállalta el a sötét varázslatok kivédését – szólalt meg hangosan Piton –, de úgy értesültem, hogy kiváló és hozzáértő professzor.  
  
Harry csak egy oldalra pillantással nyugtázta, hogy igen, valóban az.  
  
– Kitartás, haver – bíztatta Ron. – Egy szemét dög tanárt már túléltél valahogy, majd sikerül ezt is.  
  
– Tudtam Weasley, hogy irántam érzett szeretete határtalan! – gúnyolódott mellette Piton, miközben egy lenéző pillantással illette. – Úgy érzem, most örülhet, hogy nem vagyok itt ténylegesen.  
  
Harry előrenyúlt és kortyolt a serlegéből.  
  
– Szerintem a kitartásom már egyre kevésbé tart… de igyekszem – mondta végül. – Végső esetben az igazgató elé viszem az ügyet, ott aztán pattoghat.  
  
– Potter, mi folyik azon a sötét varázslatok kivédése órán? – követelte Piton indulatosan, ismét hol Ronra, hol őrá nézve. Harry nem válaszolhatott Ron jelenlétében konkrétan tanárának, de úgy döntött, megpróbálja úgy alakítani a válaszát, hogy barátja mondanivalójához illeszkedjen.  
  
– A két hónap alatt mindvégig olyan szemétül bánt velem, ahogy még Piton professzor sem – mondta indulatosan, miközben lopva Pitonra nézett, aki komoly arccal figyelte őt. – Kezdek belefáradni, hogy bármilyen indokkal ki akar vágni az órájáról, és körberöhög, hogy egy ilyen ember, mint én auror akar lenni.  
  
Ron magához húzta a süteményes tálcát.  
  
– Nekem ezt ne mondd Harry, tudom jól – mondta fáradtan barátja. – Én csak azért bosszankodtam, hogy tudd, Hermione miért dolgozza magát agyon. – Halkan felnevetett. – Bár nagyon élvezi, azt tudom. Emlegetett…   
  
Harry hátrafordult Pitonnal együtt, és megpillantotta Hermionét, aki Neville–lel közeledett feléjük. Amikor odaért, látszott rajta, hogy nagyon ideges.  
  
– Azt hiszi, velünk szórakozhat? – kérdezte a lány dühösen. Piton felállt és odébb ment, amikor Hermione leült a helyére. – Komolyan felmegyek holnap az igazgató úrhoz és megérdeklődöm, nem-e tenne valamit ezzel a tanárral.  
  
Neville nyugodtan szedett pár sós süteményt a tányérjába.  
  
– Tudod, ezek csak plusz kérdések, Hermione – mondta sóhajtva. – Ezek nélkül is kaphat az ember elfogadhatót, és nem fog megbuktatni. Nem hiszem, hogy ez indok lenne arra, hogy Dumbledore összevesszen egy ilyen nagy befolyású varázslóval.  
  
Hermione gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.  
  
– Ha szóbahozom Harryt és azt, hogy ez az egész azt a célt szolgálja, miszerint minél előbb kirúgja őt, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy meghallgat!  
  
Harry az asztalon görgette egy darabig a tökleves serlegét, aztán elengedte.  
  
– Hagyjad, Hermione – sóhajtotta. – Akinek itt beszélnie kell Dumbledore-ral, az én vagyok. Azért mert Piton azt a feltételt szabta, hogy neki kiváló kell egész évben ahhoz, hogy maradjak a R.A.V.A.Sz. felkészítő csoportban, elég indok lesz. Ha tudtam, hogy eddig fajul, már szeptemberben odamentem volna hozzá. – Felkelt az asztaltól. – Visszamegyek a klubhelyiségbe, hogy rendbe szedjem magam. Mire visszaértek, már kinn leszek a tanulnivalóval.  
  
Jelentősen Hermionéra nézett, aki egy halvány mosoly kíséretében húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem feltételeztem volna, hogy a házi feladatok megírása nélkül mennél el aludni.  
  
– Nocsak, Potter a becsületes griffendéles – szólalt meg gúnyosan Piton, akiről Harry teljesen megfeledkezett –, aki minden este megcsinálja a házi feladatát?  
  
_Éjszaka!_ – akart ordítani Harry, de nem akarta, hogy barátai ezt megtudják.  
  
– Később találkozunk – köszönt el Harry.  
  
Amikor kiment a Nagyterem ajtaján, Piton utolérte őt.  
  
– Nem, nem akarok róla beszélni! – csattant fel. – Nyilván látta, milyen egy SVK óra! Hogy nem jutott ez eddig az eszembe?  
  
Gyorsan elhallgatott, amikor két hugrabugos diák furcsán nézve elhaladt mellette.  
  
– Nem néztem meg, hogy zajlik egy sötét varázslatok kivédése óra – mondta Piton színtelenül, miközben a folyosó végébe nézett.  
  
Harry gyomra hirtelen összeszorult. Egy pillanatra megfeledkezett arról, hogy akivel most beszél, az tulajdonképpen az SVK tanár fia. Nem tudhatta, Piton a két hónap alatt mit csinált, vagy merre járt.  
  
– Ezek szerint nem vagyok valami jól értesült – folytatta Piton semleges hangon.  
  
Harry megállt a kanyarban, és még mielőtt megszólalt, körülnézett.  
  
– Tanár úr – mondta komolyan, hogy Piton figyelmét megragadja. A férfi felé is fordult és félelmetes fekete köpenye csak úgy lobogott. Harry vett egy mély levegőt, hogy kinyögje a folytatást. – Ő nagyon is hozzáértő professzor, nyilván ismeri. De ő… mióta ön meghalt, onnantól kezdve nagyon más lett. Rajtam tölti ki a dühét, és engem hibáztat… Az egész támadás miatt – nyelt egyet.  
  
A bájitalmester dühösen megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nagy oktalanság egy ilyen mértékű dolgot bárkire is hárítani – mondta megvetően. – De a saját apjától mit is várjon az ember? – tette hozzá undorodva. – Már akkor rájöttem, amikor a vacsora alatt erről beszéltél.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Azt hittem, egy csöppet sem helyteleníti – bökte ki, mert valahogy tényleg furcsa volt, hogy Piton elismerheti, hogy ővele valaki igazságtalanul bánik.  
  
– Lealacsonyító, hogy ilyet feltételezel rólam – vicsorogta Piton. – Nem szokásom ártatlan diákok vállára helyezni ekkora felelősséget!  
  
– Igen? És az elmúlt öt évben mit művelt velem?  
  
Piton igen csúnyán nézett rá.  
  
– A viselkedésemben volt bármilyen utalás – kérdezte maró gúnnyal –, miszerint azzal gyanúsítanálak, hogy egy bizonyos támadás áldozataiért te vagy a felelős? Nem, Potter, mert nem volt ilyen.  
  
– Tudja, mire céloztam – sóhajtotta Harry, és nem bírta ki, hogy ne tegye hozzá: – Nekem valahogy olyan apja-fia ez a dolog. – Piton gyilkos tekintetet vetett rá. – Mindketten igen durván viselkedtek velem – folytatta, és nem foglalkozott vele, mennyire meg akarja őt félemlíteni a férfi azzal a tekintettel –, hiába próbálja a maga tetteit jobb színben feltűntetni.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Igen sértő, hogy egy pergamenen említesz apámmal – mondta megvetően.  
  
Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét, és hirtelen nem tudta, ezt miért így mondta. Hiszen az apja biztos hogy szerette ezt a szemétládát, hisz még a temetésen is ott volt.  
  
– Nem kedveli az apját? – kérdezett rá halkan.  
  
Piton arcán szomorúság suhant át.  
  
– Ez kissé bonyolult ez egy olyan kis naiv griffendélesnek, mint te – gúnyolódott, de Harry meglepődött rajta, hogy a férfinek nem sikerült a gúnyolódásával igazán álcáznia a keserűségét. – Legyen annyi elég, hogy az apák nem szokták megbocsátani fiaik bűneit.  
  
– De ott volt a maga temetésén!  
  
Piton keserűen felnevetett.  
  
– Igen, tudom, én is jelen voltam – közölte fagyosan. – Természetesen lelkifurdalást érzett a halálom miatt, de ez egy csöppet sem jelenti azt, hogy kedvelt volna annyira, mint ahogy tettette.  
  
Harry csöndben figyelte őt egy darabig.  
  
– A kis naiv griffendéles felfogta – vetette oda gúnyosan, aztán továbbindult a folyosón.  
  
Piton némán ment mellette, és szótlanul tértek vissza a klubhelyiségbe, majd Harry megkereste a ládájában a holmiját, hogy letusoljon. Piton végig az ajtófélfának támaszkodva állt és figyelte őt, ami piszkosul zavarta.  
  
– Tényleg nincs jobb dolga? – szólalt meg, amikor magához vette a törölközőjét.  
  
– Egy állítólagos halottnak, akit egyetlen egy ember lát? – kérdezett vissza Piton fáradtan. – Nem igazán. – Aztán sóhajtott. – Természetesen mindjárt megyek, és utánanézek, hogy az igazgató úr mire jutott a nyomozással kapcsolatban.  
  
– No látja, ez egy remek ötlet – morogta Harry –, úgyis elég unalmas azt nézni, hogyan tanulok.  
  
Piton egy sóhaj közben megrázta a fejét, aztán egy pillanat alatt eltűnt.  
  
Harry még figyelte egy darabig tanára hűlt helyét, aztán fogta a holmiját és távozott.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
Természetesen amikor végzett, leült, hogy majd tanul, de ismét nem sikerült. Már hetek óta csak úgy tett, mint aki ilyenkor fejezte be a tanulnivalóját, mert valójában éjszaka kerített sort a dologra.  
  
Amikor Ronék épp feljöttek a klubhelyiségbe, Harry félretolta a könyveket, mint aki most végzett. Nem volt nehéz azt füllentenie, hogy régen készen lett mindennel, így még a gyanakvó Hermionét is megtévesztette. Tudta jól, hogy mióta ilyen jó jegyeket szerez, a lány senkinek sem engedi, hogy lemásolja a házi feladatát, ami kapóra jött, hiszen sosem volt még ilyenkor kész.  
  
– Készen is vagy? – kérdezte Ron.  
  
– Hát persze! – vágta rá Harry, majd összepakolta a holmijait, nehogy még véletlenül valaki belenézzen, valóban készen van–e.  
  
– Akkor gyere, játszunk egy parti sakkot!  
  
Hermione erre csak a fejét rázta, és nekiállt a saját házi feladatának, mit sem törődve velük.   
  
Harry egész este érzett egy kis lelkiismeret-furdalást, amiért arra a két kérdésre nem tudta a választ, de remélte, hogy holnap sötét varázslatok kivédésén szerencséje lesz, és nem kérdezi az a szemét.  
  
Hermione nem hagyta sokáig őket a klubhelyiségben, tizenegy órakor mindenkit elküldött aludni. Természetesen Harry eleinte pár órát forgolódott, majd amikor végre egy kicsit elszenderedett, egy szörnyű temetői rémálomból ébredt fel.  
  
Éjjel kettőkor pedig már ideje házi feladatot írni, így halkan kilopakodott, magához vette a tankönyveket és a bájitalt. A klubhelyiségben csak a tűz pattogása törte meg a csendet. Odament a kis asztalhoz, és elhelyezkedett a fotelben, maga elé húzta a kopott bájitaltan könyvet, és vett egy mély lélegzetet, amikor hosszasan megnézte.  
  
Év elején, miután Pitonról úgy tudták, hogy meghalt, az újdonsült bájitaltan tanár felkérte Harryt, hogy járjon az osztályába, mert a bájitaltan nélkülözésével nem lehet belőle auror. Harry boldogan elfogadta a tanár felkérését, miután már teljesen lemondott arról, hogy az elképzelése a jövőjéről egyáltalán teljesül. Talán ez az egyetlen egy jó dolog történt Piton halála után.  
  
Lumpsluck értett a bájitalokhoz, de csapnivaló tanár volt. Ha az első órán nem adott volna Harry kezébe egy viharvert példányt a bájitalkönyvből, már rég bukásra állna a tantárgyból. Hermione tényleg kitűnő magyarázónak bizonyult, de ő így nem értette meg az anyagot. A kopott bájitalkönyvben viszont minden alaposan ki volt egészítve, így sokkal könnyebben elsajátította a dolgokat.  
  
Eleinte kérdezgette Hermionét, nem-e tud valamit egy bizonyos Félvér Hercegről, akié a könyv volt, de miután a lány semmit sem tudott mondani róla, feladta, hogy rájöjjön, ki volt az a diák.  
  
A bájitalkönyvben az utolsó üres lapokon különféle megjegyzések kaptak helyet, de az illető teleírta különféle bájital receptekkel, amiket ő elég hasznosnak tartott. Sosem hallott még róluk, és a legtöbb ártalmatlan, de hasznos volt. Amikor a főzésükkel kísérletezett, párszor elrontotta őket, de végül sikerült megfőzni azt, amire szüksége volt.   
  
Volt köztük altató, álomital, kábító- illetve ébrenlétet meghosszabbító ital, és akadt a különféle betegségekre is. Az altatót könnyű volt megfőzni, de pár nap után be kellett látnia, hogy egyáltalán nem hat. Arra az Álomitalra lett volna szüksége, amit a javasasszony adhatna, ha elárulná, mi baja. A könyvben szereplő Álomital sokkal erősebbnek tűnt, de többször elrontotta az elkészítését, míg végül feladta.  
  
A Kitartás Bájitala viszont sikerült, így teljesen rászokott, hogy minden este igyon belőle. Mindig igyekezett figyelni arra, nehogy túladagolja, amit sikerült is betartani. Viszont bele sem mert gondolni, mi lesz, ha nem ihatja többet. Ha napokig nem kortyolt belőle, a keze félelmetesen remegni kezdett az elvonástól.  
  
Maga elé húzta a bájitaltan házi feladatot, és pillanatok alatt megválaszolta a kérdéseket, kivéve azt a kettőt, amire Hermione a könyvtárban sem találta a választ. Amikor az átváltoztatástan házi feladatnak nekiállt, a pennát tartó keze kissé remegni kezdett. Egy sóhajjal nyúlt a bájitalért, amit egy pillanat alatt legurított, az üres üvegcsét pedig a zsebébe süllyesztette.  
  
Megmártotta a pennát, hogy válaszoljon McGalagony igen egyszerű kérdésére.  
  
– Potter, mi a fenét keresel itt ilyen későn? – kérdezte egy döbbent mély hang, amitől kiborította a tintásüveget.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, egy varázslattal pedig eltüntette a foltot a házi feladatról.  
  
– Miért, minek látszik? – kérdezett vissza fáradtan, és érezte, hogy egy fuvallat csapja meg a tarkóját. – Ehhez sohasem fogok hozzászokni – morogta, amikor tisztára varázsolta a pergamenjét.  
  
– Egy átváltoztatástan házi feladatnak – hallatszott közvetlen mögüle a válasz.  
  
Piton aztán megkerülte őt, majd karjait összefonva a mellkasa előtt megállt mellette.  
  
– Ilyenkor aludnod kellene, mint minden más épelméjű diáknak – mondta szigorúan.   
  
– De én nem vagyok épelméjű, tudom…  
  
– Ha emlékezetem nem csal, Granger szerint este szoktál házi feladatot készíteni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem éjjel két óra körüli időpontra gondolt – mondta tovább Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
Harry visszatért a házi feladatához.  
  
– Azt csak úgy mondtam neki – vallotta be halkan. Hiszen Piton úgy sem árulhatja be, bármit is mond neki.  
  
– Úgy tűnik sokkal mardekárosabb vagy, mint hittem. Szemrebbenés nélkül hazudtál a barátaidnak – gúnyolódott Piton. – Miért ilyen időben készíted el a feladatokat?  
  
Harry, amikor végre megfogalmazta a mondatot, ismét összezavarodott. Valahogy nem volt hozzászokva, hogy valaki az éjszaka közepén tegyen neki szemrehányást.  
  
– Ha ennyire okos, használhatná az eszét – mondta végül. – Így nem tudok koncentrálni, ha egyfolytában beszél! – csattant fel kimerülten.  
  
Piton szigorú arcot vágott, aztán szótlanul leült a szemben lévő fotelbe. Az, hogy bámult, szintén nagyon idegesítő volt, de legalább közel sem annyira, mintha beszélne is.  
  
Képes volt csendben kivárni azt a fél órát, amíg végzett az átváltoztatástan házi feladattal. Amikor Harry letette a pennát, és megdörzsölte a szemét, csak akkor szólalt meg.  
  
– Talán ideje lenne már tényleg nyugovóra térni – jegyezte meg gunyorosan Piton, le nem véve róla a szemét.  
  
Harrynek viszont esze ágában sem volt aludni menni. Most kezdett igazán aggódni a két függőben lévő kérdés miatt, amire nem tudott válaszolni, és amik miatt talán holnap kivágják óráról.  
  
– Én meg még úgy gondolom, hogy nem – vetette oda Harry. A ceruzájáért nyúlt, és ismét a pergamenre nézve próbált koncentrálni.  
  
Eltelt tíz perc, de még mindig csak bámult maga elé, ceruzájával kopogtatva a pergament.  
  
– Netán elfelejtetted, hogy saját magam is be tudok egy kis naiv griffendélest tuszkolni az ágyába? – szólalt meg gúnyosan Piton, de a hangjából már jól lehetett hallani, hogy türelme a végét járja.   
  
Amikor Harry felnézett egy félelmetes vigyorral találta magát szembe. Végül sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Nézze… ha ezt nem csinálom meg valahogy, akkor a maga apja ki fog dobni arról az óráról és ezúttal végleg! – mondta kétségbeesetten. – Szóval hagyjon... – tette még hozzá halkan.  
  
A bájitalmester viszont meglepően nem szólt vissza semmit, hanem odament hozzá és a válla fölött rápillantott arra a bizonyos feladatra.  
  
– _Ismertesse mind a tizenkét lehetőséget arra, hogyan tud védekezni a túlvilági sakálok ellen abban az esetben, ha nem képes életvédő bűbájokat létrehozni, illetve meg kell védenie két társát is. Magyarázza el, miért szükséges teliholdkor áldozati ráolvasásokkor mind a négyféle védő bűbájt alkalmazni, illetve fejtse ki ezeket…_ – olvasta fel hangosan Piton mindkét kérdést. Aztán csend. Harry felnézett, és ritka látványban volt része: Piton szó szerint eltátotta a száját, majd aztán hirtelen becsukta, és izzó haraggal robbant ki: – Kivel szórakozik ez?!  
  
– Hát velem – vetette közbe sóhajtva Harry komolyan nézve tanárára.  
  
Piton még mindig a pergament nézte.  
  
– Ezeket a feladatokat a felsőfokú mágiaiskola tananyaga tartalmazza! – dühöngött tovább Piton. – Egy középfokú tanulmányait végző diáknak nagyon nehéz lenne ezekre válaszolnia, ha megtalálná az adott lexikonban… amit nem tartalmaz az intézmény könyvtára, hiába próbálta Granger megtalálni a válaszokat. – Harryre emelte a tekintetét. – Nem lenne bölcs, ha megadnám ezekre a válaszokat.  
  
Harry fáradtan megdörzsölte a halántékát, és rákönyökölt az asztalra, hogy megtámassza a fejét.  
  
– De ha tanár úr nem válaszol rájuk, akkor engem holnap ki fog rúgni az apja SVK-ról, és így végleg vége a… karrieremnek – mondta keserűen. – Kérem, tanár úr!  
  
– Arra nem gondolsz, ha ezeket holnap ismerteted – vetette közbe Piton kissé dühösen –, akkor még több kérdést fog feltenni ilyen témában? Ha azokra nem felelsz, rögtön levonja a következtetést, hogy segített neked valaki a megoldásokban.  
  
Harry oldalra sandított úgy, hogy tanára látta az arcán a mosolyt.  
  
Piton vágott egy fintort, majd egy félelmetesen gonosz mosollyal viszonozta azt, mikor jobb kezével megtámaszkodott az asztalban.  
  
– Potter – mondta vontatottan –, te az elmúlt percekben mardekárosan arra akartál rávenni, hogy segítsek, sőt mit több, a cinkosod legyek?  
  
Harry kissé felélénkült, úgy tűnt már azzal, hogy megkísérelte, elérte azt, amit akart – reményt adott.  
  
– Miért ne lehetne? – kérdezett vissza, aztán nyelt egyet. – Elnézést arra nem gondoltam, hogy esetleg el akar jönni egy SVK órára…  
  
– Nem, nem – szakította félbe sziszegve Piton és majdnem felnyársalta tekintetével. – Még csak ne is akarj arra utalni, hogy gyáva vagyok! Holnap az első órád, nem igaz? Ott leszek.  
  
– Komolyan, tanár úr? – Harry nem hitt a saját fülének. – Komolyan ott lesz, és súg, ha az a szemé… mármint az apja feltesz mindenféle kérdést, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, tényleg tudok ezekről?  
  
Tanára aprót bólintott.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry.  
  
– Még ne köszönd – mondta színtelenül Piton, amikor ismét lenézett a pergamenre. – Ismerem apámat. Ha egyszer vérszemet kap…  
  
Harry kezébe vette a ceruzáját.  
  
– Inkább nem gondolnék bele… hagyjuk.  
  
– Nos hát, akkor mielőbb elmagyarázom a válaszokat, hogy nyugovóra térhess végre.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd mindent egytől-egyig leírt, amit Piton mondott. Meglepte, hogy tanára ennyire jártas volt ezekben az ismeretekben, bár a pletyka szerint tényleg akarta azt az SVK állást, így nem csoda, ha ennyire értett hozzá. Amikor túl sok mindent íratott le vele, korrigálta magát, hogy húzzon ki belőle pár dolgot, mert feltűnő lesz.  
  
Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Piton, amíg jobb kezével az asztalra támaszkodott, jól láthatóvá vált egy ezüst gyűrű a gyűrűsujján, amiben apró kék kövek voltak. Amikor először találkoztak nem látta, de biztos hogy a férfi már hordta. Viszont amikor tanította őt, biztos hogy nem látott ilyet a kezén. Amikor huzamosabb ideig bámulta, Piton abbahagyta az utolsó kérdéshez fűzött gondolatát.  
  
– Potter, figyelsz te egyáltalán?  
  
Harry kissé megrázta a fejét, és elkapta a tekintetét.  
  
– Igen… illetve nem – mondta fáradtan. – Elnézést tanár úr, csak kicsit… elgondolkoztam.  
  
Piton lenézett a kezére, amin azt az ezüst gyűrűt hordta.  
  
– Nem tudom, miért kell ilyesmin gondolkozni – célzott a gyűrűre, ahogy azt nézte. – Nyilván már láttál gyűrűt, nem hiszem, hogy akkora szenzáció lenne – tette hozzá gúnyolódva.  
  
Harry ismét ránézett a gyűrűre, és furcsa érzése támadt, mintha mindig is ő hordta volna, vagy… mintha ő készítette volna. Kirázta tőle a hideg.  
  
– Szörnyű deja vum van tőle – mondta borzongva. – Pedig biztos, hogy nem láttam még ezelőtt.  
  
Piton visszanézett rá és felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Tényleg nagyon fáradt lehetsz, ha ilyeneket állítasz – jegyezte meg.  
  
– Jó, értettem, ne ismételje el már megint! – előzte meg a tanár többi mondanivalóját, és pakolni kezdett. – Most már megyek aludni.  
  
Felállt az asztaltól, majd minden holmijával a kezében elindult a fiúk hálószobája felé.  
  
– Remélem, tanár úr holnap tényleg ott lesz – mondta halkan.  
  
– Megtartom, amit ígértem – emlékeztette rá Piton, amikor felnézett rá, ahogy Harry megállt a lépcsőnél.   
  
– Tanár úr… megkérdezhetem, hogy kitől kapta azt a gyűrűt? Mert nyilván kapta valakitől, régen tanár úrnak nem volt ilyen… – hadarta Harry, és hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor Piton arca megkeményedett.  
  
A Bájitalok Mesterén látszott, hogy legszívesebben ordítana vele, amiért ilyet megkérdezett, de csak visszafogottan ennyit mondott:  
  
– Jó éjszakát Potter, holnap találkozunk – közölte, aztán egy szellő kíséretében már el is tűnt.  
  
Harry nézte egy darabig tanára hűlt helyét.  
  
– Magának is jó éjt, professzor – mondta halkan, és érezte, hogy szívét valamiért szomorúság önti el.   
  
Hátat fordított a klubhelyiségnek, majd elment aludni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Sötét varázslatok kivédése


	3. Sötét varázslatok kivédése

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eljött a várva várt és egyúttal Harry számára a rettegett SVK óra. Természetesen Harrynek korántsem indul jól a napja: barátja megfenyegeti őt, Ignatius Piton óráját pedig kissé nehéz túlélni, ráadásként pedig Voldemort sem hagyja békén...

Harry szinte csak vonszolta magát, amikor végigment a Nagytermen, hogy leüljön a helyére. Amikor körbenézett, látta, hogy többen rápillantanak és suttogva térnek vissza a reggelijükhöz. Szinte az utolsó percben érkezett, így barátai közül már csak Ront találta ott.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, aztán jobb kezével megtámasztotta a fejét.  
  
Lassan már mindenki rá fog jönni, mennyire nem érzi jól magát, és akkor nem lesz menekvés, napokra bezárják a gyengélkedőre. A Kitartás itala segíthetne, de már így is szörnyen függővé vált tőle, rossz ötlet lenne még többet inni belőle…  
  
– Pocsékul nézel ki – jegyezte meg Ron, amikor elérakta a teáscsészét.  
  
Harry kortyolt belőle, aztán úgy döntött, ennyi elég lesz reggeli gyanánt.  
  
– Valóban rettentően nézel ki, Potter – tette hozzá egy ismerős hang a barátja mellől.  
  
Rápillantott Pitonra, aztán vissza a csészéjére.  
  
– Legalább SVK-n látják majd, hogy tényleg mindent megtettem azért, hogy megcsináljam a házi feladatomat – mondta Harry.  
  
– Ja, közben mindig kimerült vagy, összeesel... – vágta rá Ron dühösen –, aztán megint nekem és Hermionénak kell falaznia, nehogy bajba kerülj az előtt a rohadt Piton előtt!  
  
Harry ebben a percben legszívesebben befogta volna barátja száját, mikor rájött, hogy Piton is ott ül és hallja, mit mondanak. Nagyot nyelve a férfira nézett, aki kezével az asztalon dobolt.  
  
– Összeestél SVK-n, Potter? – kérdezte vontatottan, és Harryt meglepte, hogy ezt inkább csodálkozva és dühösen mondta, mintsem gúnyolódva.  
  
– Csak megszédültem! – csattant fel Harry indulatosan.  
  
Ron erre csak hátradőlt a székében és komolyan pillantott rá.  
  
– Perszeee, én meg Malfoy barátja vagyok! – mondta dühösen, majd mellkasa előtt összefonta a karjait. – Hermione természetesen azt mondja, hagyjuk, hogy rendbejöjj, csak idő kell. De tudod, mit gondolok? Azt, hogy ez csak egyre rosszabb és rosszabb lesz! Egyáltalán nem mutatsz javulást, ezt nem fogja nekem Hermione bemagyarázni. Mivel én vagyok a kviddicscsapatban a helyettes kapitányod, így bármikor leválthatlak.  
  
Harry olyan hirtelen pattant fel, hogy a teáscsésze koppanva eldőlt és kiömlött a tartalma.  
  
– Ron, ezt nem teheted! – mondta sziszegve, amikor megtámaszkodott az asztalban.  
  
Ron viszont elégedetten állt fel és ugyanúgy megtámaszkodott, farkasszemet nézve vele.  
  
– De megtehetem.   
  
– Kezdem megkedvelni Weasleyt – szólt közbe derűsen Piton.  
  
Harry gyilkos pillantással illette Pitont, majd komolyan barátjára nézett.  
  
– Ron, kérlek! Ha a mai SVK-t túlélem, ígérem, pihenni fogok, nem leszek ilyen szétszórt, és edzéseken is odafigyelek! – hadarta egy szuszra.  
  
– Ez aztán jó sok ígéret volt így együtt! – állapította meg Ron. – Gondolod, mind be fogod tudni tartani?  
  
– Arra én is kíváncsi lennék – vetette közbe Piton ismét Harryre pillantva.  
  
– Szerintem eléggé egyértelmű, hogy én sem bírom már tovább! – mondta Harry fáradtan mindkettőjüknek, és visszarogyott a székre. – Ezért voltál csak te itt? Rám vártál, hogy megzsarolj.  
  
– Valamit csak tennem kellett – mondta rendületlenül Ron még mindig úgy nézve rá, mint aki mindjárt beárulja valakinek. – Beszéltél erről valakivel? Dumbledore-ral?  
  
Harry megrázta a fejét és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Vele nem… tudod, ötödév végén összevesztem vele. Miért beszélnék olyan emberrel, aki szintén csak a hasznot látja bennem? Ha egy véletlen folytán megölöm Voldemortot, már nem fogom érdekelni annyira, mint addig. Szóval, ezt hagyjuk…  
  
– Akkor McGalagonnyal – erősködött tovább Ron. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy adna pár nap pihenőt, és felmentést az órákról, ha elmagyaráznád, mennyire kimerült vagy.  
  
Harry felnézett barátjára.  
  
– Persze, aztán az a szemét remek ürügyet találna rá, hogy keresztülhúzza jövőbeli terveimet!  
  
– Harry, figyelj már rám! – csettintett egyet ujjaival az arca előtt. – Ha nem pihensz, akkor végleg elintézed, hogy bárminemű jövődet is valóra váltsd! Fogd már fel, hogy pihenned kell és kész! Ez nem mehet így tovább! Végső esetben tízen felmegyünk az igazgatóhoz és tíz egybevágó véleménnyel talán elintézzük Ignatius Pitont!  
  
– Aztán sosem szállna le rólatok… túl nagy a befolyása. Azt akarod, hogy apád munkanélküli legyen?  
  
– Igazad van Potter, és szerintem ezt Weasley is látja – mondta komolyan Piton.  
  
– Ha a következő kviddicsedzésig nem látok rajtad javulást, akkor leváltatlak és egyenesen Madam Pomfreyhoz megyek – mondta végül Ron. – Tehát egy hetet kapsz. Ennyi időd van bizonyítani, hogy egyedül is képes vagy összeszedni magad, és segítség nélkül is rendbe tudsz jönni. Aztán nem érdekel, mennyire fogunk összeveszni – tolta be a székét Ron, még utoljára Harrry szemébe nézve –, de akkor is segítséget fogok neked szerezni, mert ezt egyedül nem bírod.  
  
Azzal sarkon fordult és távozott a Nagyteremből, Harry pedig nyögve borult le az asztalra.  
  
– Már most érzem, hogy ez egy pocsék nap lesz.  
  
– Lehet, több időt kellett volna töltenem a griffendélesek közt – mondta Piton elgondolkodva –, Weasleybe sokkal több ész szorult, mint gondoltam volna. És bármennyire is bánom, de egyetértek vele. Potter, segítségre szorulsz, mert magadtól nem látod be, hogy ez az életritmus ki fog készíteni. – Szárazon felnevetett. – Mekkora szerencse, hogy itt vagyok neked.   
  
– Mekkora szerencsétlenség… – vetette közbe Harry halkan, aztán felemelte a fejét és úgy morogta: – Nem kell felnőtt felügyelet! Pláne maga nem!  
  
Piton a fejét rázta, aztán sóhajtott.   
  
– Sokkal inkább egyedül vagy, mint régebben gondoltam. Ez is tanújele, hogy azt hiszed, semmi szükséged egy felnőtt segítségére. Pedig azt hittem, azaz átkozott vérfarkas foglalkozik valamennyire veled.  
  
– Szálljon már le rólam, ne analizáljon!  
  
– Inkább idd meg a maradék teádat és menj órára, mert elkésel – mondta gúnyosan Piton. – Mindjárt nyolc óra.  
  
Harry hirtelen felpattant.   
  
– Ne már, megint el fogok késni! – kapott fel egy süteményt.  
  
– Tartalmas reggeli – dünnyögte Piton.  
  
Harry nem foglalkozott vele, hanem kisietett a Nagyteremből, és meg sem állt az SVK teremig. Lihegve állt meg egy pillanatra, az ajtót nézve: egyértelműen elkezdődött az óra. Kopogtatott, majd benyitott. Azonnal minden szem rászegeződött, majd a többség rögtön visszatért pergamenjéhez, de a mardekárosok halkan röhögtek rajta: jól tudták, mi következik, ahogy Harry is.  
  
– Húsz pont a késésért, Mr. Potter – szólalt meg a tanári asztal mögül Ignatius Piton. – És még több lesz, ha nem adja most le nekem a házi feladatot – intette magához.  
  
Harryt kirázta a hideg a félelmetes embertől, pedig egyáltalán nem különbözött az eddigi megjelenésétől. Mindig sötétkék talárt hordott, általában fekete köpennyel, bár Harry a tanévnyitón látott rajta sötétzöld talárt is. Tagadhatatlanul is hasonlított az ő általa régebbről ismert Pitonra, ugyanaz a sápadt arc és karvalyorr. Egyedül a haja volt más, hosszú sötétszürke haját egy ezüstcsattal fogta össze. Pitonhoz képest pedig ez még nagyobb denevér volt, és határozottan a rosszabb fajtából.  
  
Amikor odaért az asztalhoz kivette a táskájából a pergament és átnyújtotta tanárának.  
  
Ignatius Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel elvette, nyilván nem számított rá, hogy Harry készen lesz a feladatokkal.  
  
– Leülhet – mondta hűvösen.  
  
Harry elindult a helyére, halkan kifújva a benntartott levegőt. Leült Ron mellé, aki aggódóan, de egyúttal szigorúan is nézett rá.  
  
– Miért nem szóltál, hogy mindjárt kezdődik az óra? – sziszegte Harry. – Megvárhattál volna!  
  
– Jah, hogy már enni se egyél? – kérdezett vissza Ron dühösen, aztán kettőjük közé tolta a könyvét. – Vedd elő inkább a könyvedet, és nyisd ki a százhuszonegyedik oldalon, vili?  
  
Harry szótlanul elővette, és igyekezett minél előbb belerázódni az aktuális feladatsorokba. Minden óra így telt: előbb áttanulmányozták fél óra alatt az adott tananyagot és a hozzá tartozó feladatokat, majd pedig gyakorlatban végezték el a varázslatokat.   
  
A gyakorlati oktatásnál eddig mindig sikerült lenyűgöznie mindenkit, de valahogy ez a Piton sosem tartotta őt igazi varázslónak. Amikor ő remekül végezte el az adott feladatot párbajkor, valamiért a nála kevésbé jól teljesítő diák több pontot vagy jobb osztályzatot kapott. A végén már abszolút nem érdekelte az egész, csak ne dobja ki őt az óráról.  
  
Természetesen ismét ő végzett a leghamarabb az anyag feldolgozásával, így felnézett, és lopva próbálta kitalálni, vajon mire gondolhat az a szemét, miközben a beadandókat javítja. Ignatius mellett azonban megjelent a bájitalmester, mire Harry összerezzenve ejtette le a pennáját, amit sikerült a levegőben elkapnia, így nem hívta fel magára tanára figyelmét.  
  
Piton vetett rá egy figyelmeztető pillantást, arra utalva, hogy próbáljon meg úgy tenni, mint aki nem lát szellemeket. Aztán kezeit a háta mögé kulcsolta, és kicsit előredőlve figyelte, amint apja javítja a dolgozatokat. Egyértelműen későn érkezett, mert Ignatius lezárta a piros tintás üveget, majd felállt az asztaltól.  
  
– Lejárt az idő! Mindenki keressen magának párt, és kezdhetjük is a gyakorlatokat – utasította őket, mire mindenki szokás szerint felkelt az asztaltól pálcájukkal arrébb tolva azokat, hogy helyet csináljanak a párbajoknak. Többen már el is kezdték, míg Ignatius szétosztotta a kijavított beadandókat.  
  
Harry szokás szerint Ronnal volt párban, most sem volt másként: már indult is volna hozzá, de tudta, hogy nem fogja megúszni a számonkérést.  
  
– Várjon, Mr. Potter – szólt utána Ignatius.  
  
Harry vágott egy fintort Ron felé, majd lassan megfordult.  
  
– Tessék, tanár úr – mondta sóhajtva.  
  
Ignatius mögött Piton tűnt fel, aki lassan megkerülte őt és Harry mellé állt.  
  
– Mondja, honnét vette a válaszokat, Mr. Potter? – kérdezte bársonyosan Ignatius Piton. Harryt kirázta a hideg, mert ez a hang akár egy bérgyilkosé is lehetett volna, aki éppen áldozatának címezi utolsó mondatát.  
  
Közben Piton közvetlen mellé lépett, mint aki meg akarná védeni a közvetlen veszélytől.  
  
– Egy könyvből van, aminek a címe Felsőfokú tanulmányok a mágiaiskolások számára! – vetette oda Piton apjának.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és próbált úgy tenni, mint aki abszolúte nem fél a tanártól.  
  
– A Felsőfokú tanulmányok mágiaiskolások számára című tankönyvben olvastam ezekről a kérdésekről, uram.  
  
Az idős férfi csodálkozva emelte fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Igeeen? – kérdezte érdeklődve. – És megtudhatom, hogy honnét kapta ezt a kötetet? Igen kevés személynek áll még rendelkezésére.  
  
– Ha ezt tudta, akkor miért adott ilyen feladatot? – kérdezte a háta mögött Ron.  
  
– Azért Mr. Weasley – mondta vontatottan Ignatius –, mert Harry Potter egy magas intelligenciájú fiú, akitől mindenki a legjobbat várja el. Neki megvan ahhoz a kellő esze, hogy megoldjon ilyen nehéz feladatokat is!  
  
– Persze, jó duma – morogta Ron.  
  
– Tíz pont a Griffendéltől a szemtelenségért.  
  
– Ez már nevetséges – mondta jegesen Piton mellette és dühösen nézett az apjára. – Te csak az alkalmat keresed, hogyan vágd ki Pottert az órádról, hiába tagadod, ez már a diákjaid előtt is nyilvánvaló! Gyerünk Potter, mondd meg neki, hogy Lily Evans jó barátom volt, és én neki adtam az én példányomat!  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve nézett Pitonra. Kellett pár másodperc, mire megemésztette, amit hallott, és válaszolni tudott Ignatiusnak.  
  
– A maga _fia_ – hangsúlyozta, mire Ignatius kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét –, régen jó barátja volt édesanyámnak. Neki adta az ő példányát, és így tudtam megválaszolni a kérdéseket!   
  
– Nos rendben, akkor a következő órán szeretném látni azt a könyvet – mondta elégedetten. – Most pedig menjen, Potter, mert lassan vége az órának és maga még nem csinált semmit sem – azzal ott is hagyta őt.  
  
Harry megnyugodva engedte ki a levegőt.  
  
– Ezúttal szerencséd volt – állapította meg Piton apja után nézve. – Bár a könyv…  
  
– Gyere már, Harry! – szólt utána türelmetlenül Ron.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta halkan tanárának, aki biccentett, aztán köddé vált.   
  
Harry biztos volt benne, hogy nem ment nagyon messzire.  
  
Már majdnem vége volt az órának, amikor Ignatius kíváncsi volt arra, hogy páronként mennyire ügyesek a diákok. Természetesen így ismét nem úszhatta meg a tanár közelségét, vagy azt, hogy egyáltalán belekössön.  
  
– Nagyon jó, Mr. Weasley – dicsérte meg Ront, aki csodálkozva nézett a tanárra, aztán Harryre, mivel tagadhatatlanul is gyengén végezte el a varázslatot.  
  
Ignatius gonoszan mosolygott Harryre.  
  
– De biztos vagyok benne, hogy menne ez erősebben is. Nem kell kímélni, csak azért, mert a barátja.  
  
Ron eltette a pálcáját, és összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
  
– Nem kíméltem, ahogy ön fogalmaz – vetette oda dühösen. Harry tudta, hogy barátja tisztában van vele, milyen fáradt, ezért nem akarta nagy párbajnak kitenni őt. – Harryt ennél sokkal erősebb varázslatok is érték már, úgy gondolom, bőven kijutott neki egy időre!  
  
– Örülnék, Mr. Weasley, ha nem oktatna ki engem, pláne nem az órámon – mondta jegesen Ignatius, miközben elővette a pálcáját. – Tíz pont a Griffendéltől.  
  
Ron arrébb ment, amikor a tanár Harryvel szemben elhelyezkedett, de szemei szikrákat szórtak.  
  
– Szemét – sziszegte.  
  
Ignatius kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor visszapillantott Ronra.  
  
– Tessék?  
  
– Mondom, merész – válaszolt vissza szemtelenül.  
  
– Ismét tíz pont a Griffendéltől, amiért ilyen arcátlan… nos Potter, kezdhetjük?  
  
– Mindjárt vége az órának – mondta Harry sóhajtva. – Nincs arra szükség, hogy letesztelje, milyen jól tudok párbajozni.  
  
Ignatius felvette a küzdő pozíciót.  
  
– Engem nem az érdekel – közölte hidegen. – Hanem az, hogy két hónap alatt mit fejlődtél. Vajon ha most kerülne támadás alá a hely, ahol tartózkodsz, képes lennél rendet tenni?  
  
Harry kezdett dühbe gurulni.  
  
– Az nem az én dolgom, hanem az auroroké!   
  
– Ami elvileg te is akarsz lenni – gúnyolódott Ignatius. – No gyerünk!  
  
– És ha én nem akarom? Mindjárt kicsöngetnek, más dolgom van! – mondta vicsorogva Harry.  
  
– Én döntöm el, mikor van vége az órának! Gyerünk, mutasd meg, mit tanultál a mai órámon!   
  
– Nem fogok védekezni! – tiltakozott Harry. – Így majd feljelenthetem magát diákok bántalmazása miatt!  
  
– _Tenerum Inopis!_ – szakította félbe őt Ignatius átka.  
  
Harry nem gondolta volna, hogy tanára nyíltan az egész osztály előtt rászórja a gyengítés átkot, aminek a kivédését a mai órán tanulták, így csak annyit tehetett gyors reflexeinek hála, hogy elugrott. Nyögve landolt a hátán, és pusztán az átok erejétől, ami elzúgott mellette, még egy métert csúszott a padlón.  
  
– Gyerünk Potter, védekezzen!  
  
– _Tanár úr, hagyja abba!_ – ment oda Hermione, miután már mindenki őket figyelte.   
  
– Potter, egyben vagy?  
  
Harry csodálkozva felnézett, mert nem tudta hová tenni a hangot. Piton volt az, aki ebben a percben érkezhetett.  
  
– Mi történt itt? – kérdezte végignézve a társaságon, akik nézőközönségnek gyűltek oda.   
  
– Talán kritizálni akarja, hogyan tanítok, Miss Granger? – fordult meg Ignatius.  
  
Hermionénak nagy bátorsága lehetett, hogy ennyire nyíltan szembeszállt a tanárral.  
  
– Nem kritizálom – magyarázta Hermione nyugodtan. – Csupán rávilágítanék a diákok saját jogaira. Megmondta, hogy nem fog magával kiállni, akkor fogadja el!  
  
– Ez egy tanóra – sóhajtotta Ignatius. – Ahol a diáknak be kell mutatnia, mit tanult, ha a tanár felkéri. – Lassan visszafordult Harry felé. – Bár ahogy elnézem, igaza van, Miss Granger. Potter fele annyira sem alkalmas arra, hogy egy ilyen könnyű párbajt véghez vigyen még két hónap után sem. Pedig az ember fejlődést várna el egy olyan embertől, aki mindig valakinek a halálát okozza. Ezek után örüljön, hogy nem rúgom ki az óráról, amiért ennyire felelőtlen és szétszórt! – Azzal a tanári asztal felé indult, majd még úgy szólt vissza: – Következő órára hozza el azt a példányt, amiből dolgozott! Az órának pedig vége.  
  
Mindenki hitetlenkedve, majd sajnáló pillantásokat küldve Harry felé távozott a teremből, míg ő ökölbeszorított kézzel majdnem felrobbant a dühtől.  
  
– Most megmondom a magamét! – vicsorogta. – Nem érdekel, ha kirúg, de ekkora szemét nem lehet!  
  
Elindult, de valaki mindkét karját erősen megragadta.  
  
– Potter, ne! – suttogta Piton a fülébe. – Higgadj le szépen, és hagyd elmenni!  
  
Harry próbált kiszabadulni az erős szorításból, de nem ment.  
  
– Engedjen! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy így bánjon velem! – sziszegte dühösen.  
  
– Majd megkapja a magáét, esküszöm, Potter – mondta fagyosan Piton –, de most csak rontod a dolgokat, ha nekimész!  
  
Ignatius közben pálcájával maga előtt lebegtette a pergamenjeit, majd mindenkit levegőnek nézve kiment a teremből. Amikor Hermione és Ron rendbe tették a termet, odamentek Harryhez.  
  
– Feljössz velünk a klubhelyiségbe?  
  
– Persze – mondta nagy levegőt véve Harry. – Csak kell pár perc… mire lenyugszom.  
  
Piton még várt egy darabig, és miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Harry nem rohan a tanár után, elengedte őt.   
  
– Remélem, amíg távol leszek, nem csinálsz hülyeséget – morogta Piton, aztán amikor Harry biccentett neki, hogy nem fog, a bájitalmester átsétált a falon otthagyva őt.  
  
Pár órával később Harry azt mondta a barátainak, hogy egy kis egyedüllétre van szüksége. Rögtön megértették, hogy ki akar menni a tóhoz, ahol csendre és békére vágyik, bármilyen hideg van. Maga köré kanyarintotta vastag fekete kabátját, griffendéles sálját, aztán a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyében kiment a tópartra, és leült a szokásos helyére, egy kidőlt fatönkre.  
  
A Nap már kezdett lemenni az ég alján, Harry pedig Siriusra gondolva bánatosan nézte azt.   
  
– Téged aztán meglehetősen nehéz megtalálni.  
  
Harry ijedtében összerezzent, és oldalra nézett, ahol Piton ült mellette szintén a naplementét nézve.  
  
– Nem akartam, hogy most megtaláljanak – mondta halkan. – Szeretek itt lenni… itt senki sem… érti – motyogta végül.  
  
– Csupán csodálkoztam, hogy amikor a klubhelyiségbe mentem, nem találtalak. De amikor meghallottam, hogy Granger azt mondja: tó, már tudtam, merre keresselek.  
  
– Akar valamit, tanár úr, vagy békén hagy engem ma estére? – sóhajtotta Harry.  
  
Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel fordult felé.  
  
– Csak tájékoztatni akartalak, hogy az igazgató úr jól halad a nyomozásban és holnap fel kellene menned hozzá. – Aztán visszanézett a horizontra. – És meg kéne beszélnünk, mikor jönnél le a lakosztályomba.  
  
– Tessék? – nézett nagyon Harry.  
  
– Potter… – mondta Piton türelmetlenül. – Apám azt a könyvet akarja. Én nem hozhatom fel neked!  
  
– Ja… igaz. – Harry elsápadt a gondolatra is, hogy abba a lakosztályba le kell mennie. –Holnap jó lesz? Az igazgató után majd lemegyek.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha beengedek egy Pottert a lakosztályomba – gúnyolódott a helyzeten. – De muszáj lesz, különben Ignatius nem fog könyörülni rajtad. A csalás pedig elég indok ahhoz, hogy felfüggesszenek, Albus ide vagy oda.  
  
Harryt kirázta a hideg a gondolattól is, hogy mennyi van hátra a tanévből, ahol Ignatius Piton órát tart.  
  
– Van még valami, tanár úr? – kérdezte Harry, mert most tényleg magányra vágyott.  
  
– Nem, nincs – mondta nyugodtan, aztán felállt a farönkről és úgy nézett le Harryre. – Gyakran jársz ki ide?  
  
Harry bólintott.   
  
– Mióta Sirius meghalt.  
  
– Sejtettem – dünnyögte. – Megyek is, nem akarlak zavarni.   
  
Már csak egy kis szellő jelezte, hogy Piton távozott.   
  
Harry még egy darabig nézte a horizontot, miközben azon gondolkodott, mennyire megváltozott a Pitonnal való kapcsolata, és hogy ezt mennyire jónak tartotta. Pedig biztos volt benne, hogy sohasem kerül erre sor, a férfi sosem látja meg, ki is ő valójában. Most persze megtudja szépen apránként, milyen is a nagy Harry Potter élete.  
  
Amikor a Nap teljesen eltűnt, elsuttogott egy Lumost, aztán köpennyel a karján elindult a kastély felé.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
Harry este szokás szerint megvárta, hogy a többiek elaludjanak, aztán magához vette a könyveit, és lelopakodott a lépcsőn. A hálószobaajtók mindig is jól voltak szigetelve, de sosem lehet tudni, ki van a klubhelyiségben ilyen késő este. Persze egyetlen egy alkalommal sem futott össze senkivel, de nem árt az óvatosság.  
  
Amikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy ismét senki sincs itt, biztosan indult el vállán a táskájával, kezében pedig a könyvekkel. Már majdnem elérte a fotelt, amikor a sebhelyébe iszonyatos fájdalom nyilallt. Reflexszerűen szorította oda a kezét, ezzel eldobva mindent, és erőtlenül rogyott össze a földön.   
  
A fájdalommal együtt jöttek a különféle látomások, amiket egyáltalán nem tudott beazonosítani, úgy pörögtek a szeme előtt, mint egy felgyorsított mugli filmben. Hiába szorította össze a szemét, nem tudta megállítani a pörgést. Suhanó kandallókat látott, kocsmát, benne emberek százainak arcát, erdőt különféle szögekből, végül pedig egyfolytában csak egy kopott, fekete kastély részeit látta, egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban minden szögből.   
  
Émelygett a gyomra, és abban reménykedett, hogy minél előbb elveszti az eszméletét, csak álljon le ez a szörnyűség. Mintha parancsra történt volna, a hosszú képsorozat leállt, és ő émelyegve nyitotta ki a szemét meglepetésében.  
  
Nagy levegőket véve várta, hogy a fejfájás is alább hagyjon, ami viszont egy csöppet sem akart elmúlni. Kezével oldalra nyúlt, és némi ügyetlenkedéssel ki tudta húzni azt a kis törölközőt, amit mindig magánál hordott az ilyen esetekre. Kicsit módosította a Fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, és azzal átitatta.  
  
Esetlenül a homlokára nyomta, és megkönnyebbülten lazult el, ahogy az rögtön hatni kezdett. Karjait a feje alá tette, és arccal lefelé élvezte a borogatás és a hűvös padló együttes hatását. Teljesen megfeledkezve a tanulnivalókról kimerülten hagyta, hogy magával ragadja a sötétség.  
  
Arra eszmélt, hogy valaki előbb gyengéden, majd sokkal erősebben megrázza.  
  
– Potter? Potter!  
  
Valahogy nem úgy képzelte az ébredést, hogy az a valaki rátalál. A szükségtelen mozgástól csak még jobban sajgott a feje. Halkan nyögött egyet, és még jobban beletemette az arcát a karjaiba, így félig a hideg kő, félig a borogatás hűtötte azt az átokheget. Végül reszketegen levegőt vett, és erőt véve magán halkan megszólalt:  
  
– Hallom, tanár úr… csak ne ismételgesse már a nevemet… hagyjon – nyögte végül.  
  
– Mi történt? – követelte Piton valahonnét a feje fölül, de Harry késztetést sem érzett rá hogy válaszoljon, vagy egyáltalán megmozduljon. – Potter, jól vagy? – folytatta idegesen Piton.  
  
– Igen… – motyogta Harry válaszul. – Menjen valaki mást kukkolni… itt nincs semmi látnivaló… – hirtelen nyelt egyet, és reménykedett, hogy nem hányja el magát tanára előtt, mert az rettentően kellemetlen lenne. Így is bosszantotta, mert Piton ilyen állapotban talált rá.  
  
Viszont Pitont ugyanúgy idegesítette, milyen helyzetben talált rá, mert nem hagyta őt békén. Lassan a hátára fordította őt, Harry pedig nagy levegőt véve kinyitotta a szemét, hogy ránézzen a kelletlen látomásra.  
  
A bájitalmester hátsó megvilágításban még félelmetesebbnek tűnt sötét talárjával és gyilkos tekintetével.  
  
– Potter, beszélj már, mi történt! – mondta türelmetlenül Piton, majd összeszűkült szemmel a homlokára pillantott. Harry úgy vélte, már nem kell magyarázkodnia: hiszen a szétdobált tankönyvek, és az, hogy ő a földön feküdt, eléggé nyilvánvalóvá tette a dolgot.  
  
– Nem ért elég felkészülten… – motyogta, és igyekezett nem kétségbeesett arcot vágni, amikor ezt be kellett vallania Pitonnak.   
  
Sohasem árulta el senkinek sem, mennyire megviselik őt a látomások, vagy egyáltalán az, hogy Voldemort milyen lelkiállapotban van és ez milyen hatással van rá néha. Bármennyire is nehéz volt bevallani, nagyon elege volt már az egészből, és nem tudta, meddig fogja még ezt bírni.   
  
Piton még mindig elgondolkodva nézte őt, kezével pedig odanyúlt, amitől Harry fejébe újra belenyilallt a fájdalom. Ösztönösen rá akarta szorítani a kezét, de tanára megragadta és lefogta, míg másik jéghideg tenyerét ráfektette a homlokára. Pillanatok alatt elmúlt az éles fájdalom, Harry pedig kapkodva vette a levegőt. Meglepetten nyitotta ki ismét a szemét, miközben Piton elengedte a karját.  
  
– Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni – mondta Piton halkan, aztán kicsit dühösebben nézett rá, amikor elvette a kezét. – A sebhelyed be van dagadva, és szinte vörösen izzik. Mióta tart ez így? – kérdezte felemelve a hangját. – Madam Pomfreynak látnia kéne, még mielőtt a Szent Mungóban kötsz ki!  
  
Harry fáradtan nézett rá tanárára.  
  
– Eddig sosem volt ilyen rossz… ez az első alkalom…  
  
– Mert te ezt meg tudod állapítani, igaz? – csattant fel Piton dühösen. – Nézz már magadra! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hetek óta úgy megy, miszerint éjszaka nem alszol, helyette tanulsz, hogy megfelelj annak az idióta apámnak, és elismerést szerezz minden tanárnál, hogy bizonyíts! – Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát. – Nem mehet ez így tovább.  
  
– Tényleg, tanár úr, ez az első alkalom, hogy ennyire rossz volt… – magyarázkodott tovább Harry. – Eddig csak sajgott egy kicsit, és megéreztem, milyen lelkiállapotban van Voldemort… néha láttam dolgokat… de ez most…  
  
Piton végre megértette, mit akar mondani.  
  
– Miért, ebben az esetben mi történt?   
  
Harry próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait, de piszok nehéz volt ennyire fáradtan.   
  
– Nagyon erősen érzékeltem, hogy dühös volt, és a látomások összemosódtak, kavarogtak, örvénylettek… semmit nem láttam konkrétan, csak rosszul lettem tőle. És ez sosem volt még így… valami megváltozott, vagy nem tudom.  
  
– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem ez volt az utolsó alkalom – morogta Piton. – De ezt nem most fogjuk megvitatni! – váltott át megint szigorú hangnemre, és körbenézett a szétdobált tankönyveken. – Még mielőtt megtámadott, el tudtad készíteni a házi feladataidat?   
  
– Nem – válaszolta Harry, aztán megpróbált felkelni, de Piton fél kézzel lazán visszaszorította őt.   
  
Harry erre dühös lett.   
  
– Ha nem enged, akkor holnap csúnya végem lesz az órákon!  
  
Piton gyilkos tekintettel pillantott vissza rá.  
  
– Szerinted azért érdeklődtem, hogy ilyen állapotban elküldjelek tanulni? – kérdezte szemrehányóan, és meg sem várta, hogy ő bármit is hozzáfűzzön. – Nem, Potter, te most pihenni fogsz.  
  
– De hogy… – kérdezte volna dühösen Harry, mire Piton rögtön közbevágott.  
  
– Holnap ott leszek az óráidon, és súgni fogok, ha ez kell az egészséged megőrzéséhez! – mondta dühösen Piton. – Pihenni fogsz a következő napokban, nem folytatod tovább ezt az idióta viselkedést! Aztán ha végre visszanyered az erődet, akkor bepótolhatod a lemaradásokat, még mielőtt azzal kezdesz érvelni, hogy veszélybe kerülnek a jövőbeli terveid.   
  
– Istenem, mit szabadítottam a nyakamra, azzal, hogy bevágtam a fejemet – motyogta Harry, mire Piton némán csak megrázta a fejét. Amikor a férfi megdörzsölte az orrát, hirtelen eltartotta magától a kezét és csodálkozva nézte azt.  
  
Aztán ismét Harryre tekintett, aki a feje melletti törülközőre mutatott.  
  
– Egy kicsit tökéletesítettem a Fájdalomcsillapító főzetet, hogy ne fájjon mindig annyira a sebhelyem – vallotta be. – Bár ez most nem igazán vált be.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét.  
  
– Érdekes, hogy pont a sárkányfüvet választottad kiegészítő hatóanyagként – dünnyögte. – Bár az ötlet egész hatásos.  
  
Ez akár elismerés is lehetett, gondolta Harry.  
  
Piton több kommentárt nem fűzött a dologhoz, hanem megragadta a karját és felhúzta, amit aztán átvetett a nyakán. Harry riadt tekintettel nézett rá, amikor rájött, mit akar a férfi.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére, Potter! Ha eddig szilárdan meg tudtalak fogni, nem foglak elejteni!   
  
Harry inkább nem tiltakozott, mert biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog tudni a két lábán eljutni a szállására. Ha itt találják, egyértelműen be fogják árulni Madam Pomfreynak, és az valahogy nem hiányzott. Kénytelen lesz bízni benne.   
  
Biccentett neki, mire Piton egy pillanat alatt felemelte a földről, és mint aki megérezte émelygését, szándékosan lassan ment fel vele a lépcsőn. A hálószoba ajtó előtt aztán megállt egy pillanatra, hogy Harry kinyithassa.   
  
Harry magabiztosan odanyúlt, aztán… átsiklott a kilincsen a keze. Felnézett Pitonra, aki ugyanúgy csodálkozva pillantott le rá.  
  
– Próbáld meg újra – mondta neki.  
  
Harry úgy tett, és a végeredmény ugyanaz lett.  
  
– Teljesen felemeltelek a földről, biztosan az az oka – mormogta Piton összehúzott szemöldökkel. – Ez a kapcsolat köztünk egyre érdekesebb és érdekesebb lesz.  
  
Harry viszont ezt egyszerűen nem hitte el, így ismét megpróbálta a kilincset megfogni, mire az ajtó nagy meglepetésére kitárult. Majdnem felkiáltott, mert megijedt az éppen kifelé igyekvő Neville-től. Piton reflexszerűen arrébb ment, miközben Harry kalapáló szívvel figyelte társát, amint halálnyugodtan lemegy a lépcsőn.   
  
Harryn volt a sor, hogy hangosan is kimondja.  
  
– Nem lát minket – mondta halkan, aztán odakiáltott: – Héj, Neville!  
  
Neville csodálkozva állt meg, de nem azért. Meglepődött a szétdobált könyvek láttán, amiket aztán összeszedett.  
  
– Ez felettébb érdekes – állapította meg Piton, figyelve a pakolászó fiút. – Ha teljes mértékben érintkezel velem, úgy, hogy a lábad egyáltalán nem érinti a talajt, te is olyanná válsz, mint én. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán minden teketória nélkül bement a nyitott ajtón. – Melyik a te ágyad?  
  
– Az ott – mutatott kezével a szélső, elhúzott baldahinos ágy felé.   
  
Piton letette őt az ágy előtt, míg Harry kissé ingatagon elhúzta a függönyt, csodálkozva, hogy ismét szilárd tárgyat foghat. Piton közben megragadta a karját, mert nyilvánvaló volt, Harry mennyire nem tud megállni a lábán.  
  
– Köszönöm, innentől egyedül is megy! – sziszegte Harry, mire Piton végre elengedte.  
  
Ennek következtében Harry kicsit ügyetlenebbül dőlt el az ágyon. Morcosan nézett fel tanárára.  
  
– Ugye megígéri, hogy nem leskelődik az alvó griffendélesek után? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
– Van jobb dolgom is, Potter – gúnyolódott Piton. – Most pedig aludj, mert arra van szükséged.  
  
Harryt nem érdekelte, hogy ruhástul alszik el, csak végre pihenni akart. Magára cibálta a törülközőt, és ahogy a fejét érte a párna, rögtön el is aludt, nem figyelve arra, hogy Piton mikor távozik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Nincs több titok


	4. Nincs több titok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicsit problémás a helyzet, amikor egy bizonyos ember láthatatlanul hősünk nyakán lóg, így nem csoda, hogy sokkalta többet tud meg róla, mint amit kellene...

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki finoman rázogatja és magyaráz neki, de abból alig ért valamit.  
  
– … kitalálok valamit, hiszen ma péntek van, és Binns meg Trelawney nem szokták írni, ki van itt, és ki nincs.  
  
Harry fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Ron? – suttogta kimerülten.  
  
– Igen, én vagyok – hajolt fölé Ron az ágy szélén ülve. – Mi történt? Miért van ez a borogatás a homlokodon?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet.  
  
– Voldemort – válaszolta halkan. – Rosszabb volt, mint máskor… – mondta erőtlenül.  
  
Ron aggódva rázta a fejét.  
  
– És szerinted ennél csak jobb lehet? – gúnyolódott. – Kétlem. – Harry álmosan felült, mire barátja szelíden visszanyomta őt az ágyba. – Nem tudom, mennyire figyeltél az előbb arra, amit mondok – sziszegte dühösen –, de azt szeretném, ha itt maradnál és aludnál! Ma olyan óráink lesznek, ahol fel sem fog tűnni a tanároknak, hogy nem vagy ott! Aludnod kell, Harry, teljesen ki vagy merülve.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, és fejével oldalra fordult. Ennél kínosabb már nem lehetett volna, hogy pont a barátja előtt látszik ilyen gyengének. Amikor kezével kibújt a takaró alól, hogy megigazítsa, akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy pizsamában van.  
  
– Átváltoztattad a ruháimat pizsamára? – kérdezte lehunyt szemmel.  
  
– Én ugyan nem – válaszolta rögtön Ron. – Ennyire fájt mindened tegnap, hogy erre sem emlékszel, hogyan bújtál ágyba? – Harry tétován nemet intett, közben eszébe jutott, hogy nem emlékezett rá, hogy Piton mikor távozott a szobájából. Vajon ő öltöztette át…? Erre a gondolatra teljesen elsápadt. – Rád fér a pihenés, hidd el. Aludj tovább, mi pedig lemegyünk reggelizni. A reggelidet felküldöm Dobbyval, és ha majd felébredsz úgy tíz óra felé, akkor eszel, rendben?  
  
Hallotta, hogy a többiek igyekeznek minél hamarabb és minél nagyobb csendben távozni, ő pedig egyedül maradt Ronnal.  
  
– Persze… köszi, Ron – mondta, és már majdnem elaludt.  
  
Ron még mondott valamit, de ő azt már nem értette, mert annyira fáradt volt, hogy visszaaludt.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
Legközelebb, amikor felébredt, olyan furcsa érzése támadt, mintha figyelnék. Kinyitotta a szemét, aztán fejét a másik oldalára fordította, mert azt hitte, ismét Ron ül az ágya szélén. Valahogy nem lepődött meg azon, amikor a barátja helyett egy másik ismerős, fekete alakot látott homályosan.  
  
– Tanár úr…? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Kerestelek mágiatörténet órán – mondta Piton –, de nem láttalak. Sejtettem, hogy még mindig itt vagy. Hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Kimerülten… – motyogta Harry. – Egyik támadás után sem éreztem még magam ilyen fáradtnak.  
  
Homályosan látta, hogy Piton felhúzza a szemöldökét.  
  
– Csodálkozol? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Teljesen váratlanul és kimerülten ért egy rendkívüli támadás! Weasley nagyon jól tette, hogy maradásra ösztönzött. Bár nem hiszem, hogy reggel meg tudtál egyáltalán mozdulni, nem hogy még részt vegyél az órákon – tette hozzá dünnyögve.   
  
Harry kicsit feljebb tornázta magát az ágyon, és az éjjeliszekrényéről elvette a szemüvegét, aztán feltette. Mindjárt élesebbek lettek azok a gúnyos arcvonások, gondolta magában. Bár mégsem! Tanára ugyan gúnyosan nézett, de mégis volt a mellett az érzelem mellett más is, amit talán aggodalomnak lehetett volna nyilvánítani. Az éjjeliszekrényen egy kisebb tálcát látott reggelivel megpakolva; nyilván Dobby már járt itt.  
  
Rettegve az elkerülhetetlentől, lélegzetvisszafojtva vette le a homlokáról a kis törölközőt. Megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt, mert már egyáltalán nem fájt semmije.  
  
– Elmúlt? – érdeklődött Piton, aki minden mozdulatát figyelte.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Egy teljes éjszaka után már el kellett múlnia, ilyen sokáig még sosem tartott – jegyezte meg, és meglepetésére Piton dühösen pillantott rá.  
  
– Hányszor fordult már ez elő, mondd? – kérdezte indulatosan.   
  
Harry elsápadva jött rá, hogy most árulta el magát, és egy olyan dolgot, amit senkivel sem akart sohasem közölni.  
  
– Nem tudom – vallotta be halkan. – Egy héten átlagosan egyszer fájdul meg… azt hiszem.  
  
– Azt hiszed… – visszhangozta Piton elborzadva. – Csoda, hogy védelem nélkül ennyit kibírt az elméd! Ha ezek tovább romlanak, szakemberhez kell fordulnod!  
  
– Mintha bárki is értene ahhoz, mi van köztem és Voldemort között! – csattant fel Harry.  
  
– Nem, valóban nem értheti más – ismerte el Piton. – De te aztán nagy szakértő vagy, ugye? – gúnyolódott.  
  
Harry dühösen félrenézett.  
  
– Most jön az, hogy maga ért hozzá? – kérdezte szemtelenül az ágya körüli baldachint bámulva.  
  
– Bármennyire is kellemetlen hallanod, valóban én vagyok a leghozzáértőbb. Elég sokat tanulmányoztam a köztetek fennálló kapcsolatot – magyarázta Piton hidegen. – Ha már felhozták neked a reggelidet, talán illene megenned, nem gondolod?  
  
Harry ismét Piton felé fordult.  
  
– Ne mondja meg, hogy mit tegyek! Maga nem az apám! – kiáltott rá, de aztán élesen felszisszent, amikor hirtelen megfájdult a feje. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd ismét kinyitotta a szemét és felnézett Pitonra, aki csak a fejét rázta.  
  
– Reménytelen eset vagy, Potter – sóhajtotta. – Szerintem addig örülj, amíg nem vagyok az apád – tette hozzá gúnyolódva –, mert nem engedném ezt az önpusztítást, amit művelsz! És csak hogy közöljem veled a jó hírt, nem fogom tétlenül nézni, amint tönkreteszed magad és teljesen leépülsz! Szedd össze végre magad, és egyél, vagy én fogok segíteni, de azt nagyon meg fogod bánni! – mondta keményen.  
  
Harry inkább nem akart vitatkozni a férfival – hogy szellemként valahogy nem igazán tudná bármire is kényszeríteni –, így a tálcáért nyúlt, és óvatosan az ölébe tette. Lassan csipegetni kezdte a kenyér mellett lévő sajtot, aztán amikor Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét, egy beletörődő sóhajjal vette fel a kenyeret, és majszolni kezdte.  
  
– Elmegyek, megnézem, Albus mennyire elfoglalt – állt fel Piton. – Nyilvánvalóan meg fogja érteni, miért nem mentél ma órákra, így ha rendbe szedted magadat, együtt felmehetünk hozzá.  
  
– Menjen csak, tudja, egyedül is át tudok öltözni! – morogta Harry.  
  
– Csupán átvarázsoltam a ruháidat – mondta egy gonosz mosoly kíséretében Piton –, mivel meglepetésemre a varázslataim hatnak rád, mint ahogy téged meg is tudlak fogni. Nyilván nem hagyhattam, hogy ruhában aludj éjszaka.  
  
Harry erre vágott egy fintort, mire Piton minden egyéb megjegyzés nélkül felállt, aztán keresztülment az ajtón.  
  
Negyed órával később megette a reggelijét, és mindjárt erősebbnek érezte magát ahhoz, hogy felkeljen végre az ágyból. Nem is akart okot adni arra, hogy Piton azon gúnyolódjon vele, miszerint egész nap olyan esetlen. Bár a férfi eddig sem az állapotán gúnyolódott, hanem azon, amilyen megjegyzéseket tett tanárának.  
  
Kivett a ládájából egy új tiszta talárt és fehérneműt, aztán elgondolkodva torpant meg, amikor meglátta a Kitartás italának a fioláját.  
  
Pár másodpercig meredten bámulta azt, aztán összeszorított szemmel lecsapta a láda tetejét.  
  
_Nem, nem és nem!_ Erős lesz. Nem fog abból inni, ha csak nem muszáj. Hátha rendeződnek a dolgok annyira, hogy nem kell többet belőle kortyolnia.  
  
Vett egy mély levegőt, aztán bement a fürdőszobába. Húsz percig csak engedhette magára a forró vizet, amikor végre úgy érezte, hogy teljesen felfrissült és a fejfájása is elmúlt. Behúzta maga után a tusoló függönyét, és derékig felöltözött, majd félmeztelenül megállt a tükör előtt, vállára dobta a törölközőjét, jobb kezével pedig letörölte a párát a tükörről.  
  
Valóban egy megviselt Harry nézett vissza rá. A sápadt arcán szinte világított a kipirosodott villám alakú sebhely, szeme alatt pedig lila karikák látszódtak. Egy sóhajjal nyúlt a pálcája után, és varázsolt magára egy erős illúzióbűbájt. A sebhely ugyan nem változott meg tőle, de mindjárt jobb az egész kinézete.  
  
Aztán felkapta a fogkeféjét, és mint aki nagyon ráér, szépen lassan fogat mosott. Nyilvánvalóan túl sokáig volt távol, mert hűvös szellő csapta meg a nyakát hátulról.  
  
– Már itt sem hagy nekem magánéletet? – kérdezte Harry sóhajtva, amikor meglátta maga előtt a tükörben Pitont.  
  
– Furcsa módon sokáig elmaradsz, és ez aggodalomra ad okot – közölte Piton unottan, miközben összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Azt hittem, útban vagy az igazgatói iroda felé. De mivel nem futottam veled össze, azt gondoltam, hogy még mindig a szobában vagy.  
  
Harry kissé mogorván nézett a tükörben lévő tanárára.  
  
– Tudja, mostanra már kezd idegesíteni, hogy folyton a nyomomban jár.  
  
– Eddig sem volt jobb dolgom, mint a varázsvilág megmentőjét védelmezni – vetette oda gúnyosan Piton. – Most annyi a különbség, hogy már holtamban is ezt teszem.  
  
– Roppantul örülök neki – vetette oda Harry –, mivel eddig sem kértem, hogy mentse meg az életemet!  
  
A bájitalmester erre horkantott.  
  
– Felelőtlen, kis naiv griffendéles – jegyezte meg gúnyolódva.  
  
Harry ehhez már nem fűzött semmit, hanem lehajolt, megnyitotta a csapot, és befejezte a fogmosást. Amikor ismét kiegyenesedett, a válláról lelógó törölköző végében megtörölte az arcát, és a tükörben Pitonra pillantott. A férfi gunyoros arckifejezése teljesen eltűnt, egy döbbent, félelmetes arckifejezés vette át a helyét, miközben valahová Harry háta mögé nézett.  
  
_Háta mögé…_  
  
Harry elsápadt, aztán hirtelen egy nagy lendülettel megpördült, és két kezével megkapaszkodott a mosdókagylóban. Már késő volt: ahogy az előbb lehajolt, a törölköző felfedte azt a sok heget és égett sebet, amit nem kellett volna.  
  
Hosszú ideig csak némán meredtek egymásra, aztán Piton kavargó köpenyével közelebb lépett, arca nyílt dühről árulkodott.  
  
– Ki tette ezt veled? – követelte veszélyesen halkan.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és megrázta a fejét, hogy ő ugyan nem fog beszélni róla. Lekapta magáról a törölközőt, aztán gyorsan a törölközőtartón otthagyott inge után nyúlt, amit remegő kezekkel sietve magára húzott.  
  
– Válaszolj! – dörrent rá Piton, Harry pedig összerezzent. – Ki. Tette. Ezt. Veled?!  
  
– Senki… – mondta bizonytalanul. Ebben a percben rettegett Pitontól, még ha ő nem is bántja… de félelmetes volt, hogy mennyire felhúzta magát egy ilyenen. – Nem magára tartozik – tette még hozzá erőtlenül.  
  
– Persze, senki csak úgy sebeket okozott a hátadon! – gúnyolódott dühösen Piton, és még egy lépéssel közelebb jött hozzá.   
  
Harry erősen kapaszkodott a mosdókagylóba, és legszívesebben elrohant volna. De már esélytelen volt, hiszen a férfi közvetlenül előtte állt, ezzel elvágva tőle a menekülés útját.  
  
– Nem beszélhetek róla! – mondta, és szégyellte, hogy ennyire remeg a hangja.  
  
Pitonon látszott, hogy menten felrobban a dühtől, de megpróbált visszafogottan reagálni.  
  
– Idefigyelj! – szólt rá keményen. – Az, aki ilyet tesz veled, nem úszhatja meg büntetlenül! Miért nem szóltál egy felnőttnek? Madam Pomfrey tud róla?  
  
– Ne-nem… – válaszolta Harry halkan. – Ő nem vette észre... mert én sokkal súlyosabb sebekkel kerülök a szeme elé… És akkor sem hagynám, hogy lássa őket! – mondta kétségbeesetten.  
  
A bájitalmester sóhajtott egyet, hogy lenyugodjon, de nem nagyon használt.  
  
– Utoljára kérdezem… ki okozott neked ilyen súlyos sebeket? – kérdezte indulatosan.  
  
– Nem lehet… – rázta meg a fejét Harry, mire Piton hirtelen megragadta mindkét vállát.  
  
– Potter, beszélj már! – kiáltott rá dühösen.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét, mert egyszerűen nem viselte el azt az átható sötét tekintetet.  
  
– A… nagybátyám… – suttogta, és nyelt egyet. Amikor ismét kinyitotta a szemét, meglepte Piton arckifejezése, ahogyan döbbenten nézte őt. – Kérem… ezt nem tudhatja meg az igazgató! Azért küldött oda, hogy megvédjen… ha oda nem mehetek többet vissza… akkor nekem… érti – magyarázta halkan.  
  
– Mekkora szerencséd van, hogy ebben a pillanatban valóban nem tudok Albusszal beszélni! – vicsorogta, miközben a szorítás enyhült.   
  
Piton egyik kezével elengedte őt, és hátranyúlt, felhajtva az ingét. Kicsit előredőlt, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye azokat a sebeket.  
  
– Kérem, ne… – suttogta alig hallhatóan Harry, miközben erősen remegni kezdett, ahogyan rossz emlékeket idézett benne ez a mozdulat.  
  
A bájitalmester elhúzta a kezét, és döbbenten pillantott le rá.  
  
– Nem akartalak bántani! – mondta halkan, amikor valamennyire magához tért a döbbenetből. – Ha módomban állna, be tudnám őket gyógyítani. Remélem, a későbbiekben lehetőségem lesz rá – tette még hozzá dörmögve.  
  
Harry szégyenlősen lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Köszönöm, tanár úr – mondta halkan, Piton pedig biccentett. – Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy elmenjek az igazgatóhoz.  
  
A bájitalmester hátralépett, hogy Harry nyugodtan begombolhassa az ingét. Amikor végzett, magára terítette a talárját, és megigazította a nyakkendőjét.   
  
– Rövidebb úton kéne mennünk – jegyezte meg Piton, amikor Harry épp a kilincsért nyúlt.  
  
– Miért? – fordult meg csodálkozva Harry.  
  
Piton sóhajtott egyet, és kissé zsémbesen vetette oda:  
  
– Albus nem nagyon hisz neked, úgy érzem.  
  
– Ó. Értem, mire céloz – dünnyögte Harry, miközben odament Pitonhoz.  
  
– Megengeded? – érdeklődött óvatosan Piton, mint aki attól tart, hogy majd sikoltozva rohan el, csak mert a férfi ölbe akarja venni.  
  
Bólintott, Piton pedig egy pillanat alatt felkapta a földről.   
  
– Ijesztően könnyű vagy a korodhoz képest – morogta Piton, amikor az ajtóhoz ment vele.  
  
Még mielőtt átment volna a fürdőszoba ajtaján, Harry előrenyújtotta a kezét, megbizonyosodva róla, hogy ugyanaz történik, ami múltkor. És valóban: a keze akadály nélkül átment az ajtón. Biccentett Piton felé, akivel aztán elindultak Dumbledore irodájába.  
  
Igen érdekes élmény volt, hogy az ember ajtókon és falakon át közlekedik, miközben nem érez semmit sem. A folyosókon olyan beszélgetésekbe hallgathatott bele, amit normális esetben nem tehetett volna meg. A furcsa utazás után megérkeztek az igazgatói irodába, azonban ami a szemük elé tárult, azt mindketten tátott szájjal bámulták.  
  
Dumbledore nagy íróasztalán most nem volt egy pergamen sem, mert az asztallap jelenleg egy versenypálya szerepét töltötte be. Hat számozott csokibéka ugrált a két könyvvel ideiglenesen felállított cél felé, miközben a festmények egymás szavába vágva drukkoltak, hányas számú versenyző ér be előbb.  
  
– Ez az, gyerünk! – kiáltotta Dippet.  
  
– Mindjárt ott vagy a célban! – ordította Everard.  
  
– Merlinre – nyögte ki Piton döbbenten a kiáltozás közepette –, azt hittem, értelmesebb dolgokkal üti el a szabadidejét!  
  
Harry vigyorogva figyelte, hogy az ötös béka mindjárt megelőzi az egyest, közben érezte, hogy Piton le akarja tenni a földre.  
  
– Ne, tanár úr! Látni akarom, ki nyer! – szólt rá vidáman, mire Piton egy sóhajjal helyezte vissza egyensúlyát, mert már éppen letette volna.  
  
Az ötös béka valóban beugrált a célba, aztán pedig le az asztalról. A portrék közt örömujjongás tört ki, mire Piton már igen csúnyán nézett rá. Harry bólintott, ő pedig letette őt a földre.  
  
Dumbledore, aki pálcájával éppen tűzijátékot varázsolt, hirtelen megdermedt, és zavartan oltotta ki a bűbájt. Egy újabb intéssel pedig megdermesztette az éppen menekülő versenyzőket. A portrék hirtelen elhallgattak, és immáron teljes csend lett az irodában.  
  
– Áh, Harry! – mondta derűsen, pálcájának pöccintésére az asztala újra tele lett pergamenekkel. – Nem láttam, hogy megérkezel. Sőt, mintha a semmiből tűntél volna fel.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy megzavarom, uram – motyogta Harry –, de Piton professzor úgy gondolta, hogy fel kell jönnöm önhöz. Ővele jöttem, azért nem látott eddig.  
  
Dumbledore csodálkozva nézett rá félhold szemüvege mögül.  
  
– Nem értem, kérlek, magyarázd el! – Harry közelebb merészkedett az asztalhoz. – Gyere, ülj le. Csokibékát? – nyújtotta felé a tálban lévő előbbi versenyzőket.  
  
Harry intett, hogy nem kér, de azért leült, miközben Piton mellé állt.  
  
– Mi is csak nemrég fedeztük fel a dolgot – magyarázta –, hogy ha Piton professzor teljesen felemel a földről, akkor én is szellem leszek… azt hiszem. Azt mondta, hogy jól halad a nyomozással.  
  
Dumbledore valahová a háta mögé nézett.  
  
– Most hol van?  
  
– Itt áll mellettem – intett a bal oldalához.  
  
– Gyakran jársz erre, édes fiam? – érdeklődött szerényen Dumbledore. – Ennyi erővel elmondhattad volna Harrynek a dolgokat.  
  
Piton erre sóhajtott.  
  
– Nem voltam itt annyit, hogy halljam, mire jutottatok pontosan.  
  
– Öhm, nem volt itt annyit, mint gondolja – közvetített Harry.  
  
Dumbledore hátradőlt a székében és összefűzte az ujjait.  
  
– Nos, akkor elmondom, de ne legyenek hiú reményeid, Perselus – mondta komolyan. – A Három Seprű raktárajtaja mögötti vérfoltokat valóban megtaláltuk, de a benne lévő mágiából nem sokra jutottunk. A te véred volt, ahogy azt sejtettük. A testedet nyilvánvalóan egy onnét működő zsupszkulccsal vitték tovább a Smaragd erdejébe. Onnét viszont elvesztettük a nyomot.  
  
– Ott egy rejtett kastélyról van tudomásom – gondolkodott el Piton –, de sohasem tudtuk meg a pontos helyét.  
  
Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett Dumbledore-ra.  
  
– Azt mondja, hogy ott van egy rejtett kastély.  
  
Az igazgató bólintott.  
  
– Így igaz, aminek sohasem ismertük meg a pontos helyét. Ettől függetlenül megkértem pár rendbéli tagot, hogy alaposan nézzenek körül, hátha találnak valamit. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Sajnálom, hogy nem mondhatok jobb híreket. De így legalább tudjuk, hogy Perselus testét nyilvánvalóan különleges varázslathoz akarják használni. Bár ötletem sincs, mire kellhet.  
  
– Ami azt illeti, nekem sem – dünnyögte Piton elgondolkodva. – Fogalmam sincs.  
  
– Azt mondja, hogy neki sincs ötlete, mire kellhet – mondta Harry, aztán elgondolkodva nézett az igazgatóra, amikor rájött valamire.  
  
Dumbledore-nak is feltűnt, mennyire nézi őt.  
  
– Mi az, Harry?  
  
– Eszembe jutott valami – mondta halkan, és felnézett oldalra Pitonra, aki kíváncsian nézett rá. – Tegnap, amikor annyira megfájdult a sebhelyem, tudja… akkor talált rám… én egy erdőt láttam különféle szögekből, aztán valami kopott, fekete kastélyt!  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere kicsit felé fordult.  
  
– A leírás stimmel – állapította meg Piton.  
  
– Azt hiszem, azt a kastélyt láttad, Harry – gondolkodott el Dumbledore.  
  
– Igen, Piton professzor is azt mondja – értett vele egyet. – De én ezt nem értem… miért láttam ezeket a helyeket? Voldemort nem szerepelt a látomásban… de a sebhelyem mégis nagyon fájt.  
  
Az igazgató most előredőlt, és elmélyülten nézte őt.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs – mondta végül –, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy nagyon sok köze van ahhoz, amiért csak egyedül te látod Perselust. Van köztetek egy olyan erős kapocs, amire még nem derült fény.  
  
Piton felsóhajtott.  
  
– Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok.  
  
Harry hirtelen felpattant ültéből, és mindkét felnőttre rémülten nézett.  
  
– Ezzel mire céloznak? Mi közöm van nekem hozzá?! Soha egyszer sem bánt velem rendesen! Nem akarom, hogy örökké a nyakamon legyen! – fakadt ki elkeseredetten, és Pitonra mutatott, bár Dumbledore ugye nem látta.  
  
– Potter, higgadj le! – szólt rá Piton.  
  
– Nem higgadok le! – vágott vissza Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm legyen magához!  
  
Dumbledore felállt az asztaltól, és megkerülte azt, hogy mellé lépjen. Kezét a fiú vállára tette.  
  
– Harry, kérlek, nyugodj meg. Beszélj több tisztelettel Piton professzorral. – Harry dühösen nézett Pitonra, aki ugyanolyan dühösen bámult rá vissza. – Tudom, hogy az elmúlt években nem volt éppen zökkenőmentes a kapcsolatotok, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez már valamennyire megváltozott.  
  
– Albus, fölöslegesen töröd magad, Potter úgysem fogja felfogni! – mondta dühösen Piton, aztán hirtelen köddé vált.  
  
Harry felsóhajtott.  
  
– Elment… Biztos, megharagudott rám – mondta az igazgatónak. – Nem mintha érdekelne! – tette hozzá halkan, de ennek ellenére apró fájdalom nyilallt a mellkasába.  
  
– Én pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem ment messzire – nyugtatta meg Dumbledore. Harry felé fordult, és csodálkozva pillantott fel az idős mágusra, aki rámosolygott. – Úgy látom, Harry, bizonyos dolgokat nem veszel észre, holott, hogy is mondják a korodbeliek…? Az orrod előtt van. Perselus nagyon kedvelhet, ha mindig a közeledben van.  
  
Harry félrenézett.  
  
– Azért van a közelemben, mert nincs jobb dolga… mert nem látja senki más, csak én! – mondta halkan.   
  
– Pedig az, hogy látod őt, viszont erős kapcsolatra utal – ellenkezett Dumbledore. – Akár érzelmi, akár vérségi is lehet. Bár az utóbbit nagyon kétlem, mert egyszerűen nem lehetséges. De azért gondolkodj el ezen, Harry. Lehet, a sors esélyt adott két magányos embernek, hogy egy család lehessetek. Perselus nagyon hozzáértő házvezető, és sosem volt saját fia, akivel törődhetett volna. Neked meg nem adatott meg egy felnőtt, aki igazán törődne veled, nincs igazam?  
  
Harry hitetlenkedve nézett Dumbledore-ra.  
  
– De én… ő… nem – dadogta. – Milyen más magyarázat lehet, hogy kapcsolatban állok vele, mint az, hogy apa és fia lehetnénk? – kérdezte leborzadva, bár valahol mélyen olyan jól hangzott ez a dolog, hogy már majdnem reménykedni kezdett benne. De ő még Pitonnak sem kéne…  
  
– Elképzelésem sincs, mi jöhetne még szóba. Sajnos fogalmam sincs sem a Potter, sem a Piton családok legféltettebb titkairól, amivel téged kapcsolatba lehetne hozni. De ezen ne gondolkozz… ha a titok nem akarja megmutatni magát, nem is fogja. – Megszorította a fiú vállát. – Amondó vagyok, hogy idővel nagyon jól ki fogsz jönni Perselusszal. Csak adnotok kéne egy második esélyt magatoknak… aztán idővel, remélem, megoldódik a dolog, és ismét köztünk lehet. No, menj, térj vissza a klubhelyiségbe. Úgy látom, nagyon fáradt vagy, megviselhetett az a látomás, és még nem pihenhetted ki magad rendesen. – Harry értetlen arckifejezését látva hozzátetette: – Látom, hogy illúzióbűbájt alkalmaztál, Harry. Pihend ki magad rendesen, és ne használj ilyen bűbájokat megjelenésed elrejtésére, nem egészséges.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Rendben van – mondta szégyenlősen, és elindult ajtó felé. Már a kilincsen volt a keze, amikor Dumbledore utána szólt:  
  
– Örülök, hogy Perselus ott van melletted, és vigyáz rád.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
Egész délután hol elszenderedett, hol a csak feküdt és gondolkodott, de legalább pihenésre volt ítélve, aminek mindenki örülhetett. Amikor Ron délután többször is benézett, közölte, hogy örül ennek a hozzáállásnak, és bár ő is itt lehetne vele, de Hermione ragaszkodik a házi feladat elkészítéséhez, amit ő nem úszhat meg, mert nincs egyetlen nyomós indoka sem.  
  
Estefelé Harry már nem bírta ki, és lejött a klubhelyiségbe a többiekhez, majd együtt elmentek vacsorázni. A Nagyteremben nem voltak már sokan, mert később mentek le enni. A vacsora fenséges volt, de Harry tulajdonképpen csak turkálta az ételt, néha bekapott pár falatot. Valahogy olyan vacakul érezte magát, és ha tippje lett volna, hogy mi okozza, akkor arra jutott volna, hogy a bájitalmegvonás teszi ezt. Néha remegett is a keze, de sosem annyira, mint ahogy múltkor. Ez bátorította arra, hogy többet ne igyon, bár érezte, nem fogja megúszni komolyabb következmények nélkül.  
  
– Valami baj van? – kérdezte Hermione egy idő után.  
  
– Nem, nincs – mondta egykedvűen Harry –, csak… fáradt vagyok még, és így nincs is olyan jó kedvem. Egész hétvégén zuhogni fog az eső, még edzeni sem tudunk.  
  
– Óh, viszont ilyenkor lehet jó délutánokat eltölteni a könyvtárban – vigyorgott Hermione.  
  
– Hermione! Nem gondolod komolyan! Ilyen jó esős délutánokon mi sem jobb, mint a meleg klubhelyiségben játszani! – világosította fel Ron, aztán még morogva hozzátette: – Még úgysem engednélek játszani, Harry. Még mindig nem vagy formában.  
  
Harry egy dühös pillantást vetett Ronra, aztán visszatért a vacsorájához.  
  
– Nocsak, most sem akaródzik normálisan étkezni? – kérdezte egy gúnyos hang.  
  
Harry összerezzent, és felpillantott. Szemben vele, az asztal túlsó oldalán könyökölt Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel.  
  
– Ha ezt a keveset megennéd, nem halnál bele – vetette oda Ron. – Esküszöm, mintha a kistestvéremmel beszélnék, és próbálnám alvásra, evésre ösztönözni.  
  
Harry kanalával beletúrt a kásába, aztán nézte, ahogy arról leesik az étel.  
  
– Ez sosem volt a kedvencem – dünnyögte, pedig sosem válogatott. A Dursleykkel való élet megtanította arra, hogy minden ételt becsüljön. Egyszerűen már az állagától rosszul volt, és tudta, ha megeszi, annak nem lesz jó vége.  
  
– Az igaz, most nincs itt egy olyan étel sem, amit anyu szokott főzni neked, és elküldi.  
  
Harry zavartan pillantott Pitonra, aki értetlenül bámult Ronra. Piton már megint olyasmit tud meg, amit nem kéne!   
  
– Majd holnap többet eszem – próbálta elvágni a beszélgetést, de valahogy sejtette, hogy Ron nem fogja annyiban hagyni.  
  
– Perszeee – gúnyolódott –, arról sem szóltál, hogy a Dursleyk éheztetnek!  
  
Harry rémülten nézett a bájitalmesterre, aki viszonyt igen érdeklődve figyelte Ron minden szavát.  
  
– Ne, Ron… hagyjuk ezt! – tiltakozott.  
  
– Szerintem pedig ne – mondta hűvösen Piton, amikor Harryre nézett –, mert roppantul érdekel Weasley mondanivalója!  
  
– Szerintem pedig nem kéne! – vágott vissza Ron majdnem egy időben Pitonnal. – Sosem mondasz el semmit! Másodévben is halálra aggódtuk magunkat, mert nem kaptunk tőled egyetlen levelet sem!  
  
Harry dühösen csapta le a serlegét.  
  
– Tudod, hogy Dobby lopta el őket, hogy megvédjen!  
  
– Fiúk, hagyjátok ezt… – próbált közbeszólni Hermione, de nem foglalkoztak vele.  
  
– Nem az a lényeg, Harry! Hanem az, hogy saját magamtól jöttem rá akkor is, hogy éheztetnek! Amikor pedig odaértem, rács volt az ablakodon! Miért nem mondtad el ezt első évben Dumbledore-nak?  
  
Harry most már teljesen elsápadt, ahogy Piton dühös tekintetét látta.  
  
– Mert…  
  
– Mert akkor ugyanazt csinálod, mint most! – vágott közbe Ron, aztán kissé kimértebben hozzátette: – Tudod, egy hét.  
  
Harry viszont nem tudta ezt tovább hallgatni, mert nem tudta elviselni azt a szégyent, amit Piton előtt érzett. Minden köszönés nélkül felállt az asztaltól és kirohant a Nagyteremből. Piton az egyik toronyba vezető folyosón érte utol.  
  
– Hagyjon békén! – előzte meg Harry a letolást.  
  
– Na, azt már nem – mondta szigorúan Piton, és megragadta a karját, hogy megállítsa.   
  
Harry dühösen nézett fel rá.  
  
– Hallott mindent! Mit akar még tudni?! – kérdezte indulatosan. – Amikor náluk vagyok, hányszor ütnek meg, vagy hányszor kapok ételt egy nap?!  
  
– Én azt akarom tudni, hogy miért nem mentél fel eddig sohasem az igazgató úrhoz, és miért nem mondtad el neki?! – vágott vissza Piton keményen.  
  
– Már megmondtam! A házon erős védelem van, ami az én biztonságomat szolgálja! Nem mehetek el onnét! Nincs senkim, egyetlen más rokonom sem, akire rásózhattak volna, ha nem tudná! – kiáltott rá.  
  
Piton dühösen fújta ki a levegőt.  
  
– Ez akkor sem mehet így tovább. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Albus találna valami más megoldást…  
  
– Ő hagyott ott! Azt akarta, hogy ott éljek! Nem akarná, hogy másoknál legyek, ennyi!  
  
– Azért ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan! – mondta Piton dühösen. – Albus jót akar neked! Csak fel kéne menned hozzá, és el kéne mondanod neki!  
  
– Ne avatkozzon bele az életembe! – vicsorogta Harry, és kirántotta a kezét a férfi szorításából. Sietős léptekkel ment tovább, és még mielőtt eltűnt volna a kanyarulatban, hallotta, ahogy Piton felsóhajt és azt mondja:  
  
– Már túlságosan is benne vagyok, Potter, ha nem vetted volna észre.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
Harry hamar bemenekült a fiúk hálószobájába, és úgy tett, mint aki alszik, így le tudta rázni Pitont is és Ront is. Hiába volt péntek, valahogy a furcsa émelygéstől nem tudott aludni, így amikor már mindenki elaludt, lelopakodott a klubhelyiségbe. Felizzította a tüzet a kandallóban, majd magához vette a Hermione által megszerzett ritka példányokat, hogy tanulmányozhassa.   
  
Mindhárman hittek a jóslatban, így a lány – ahogy mondta –, nem akarta kockáztatni Harry életét, és úgy érezte, minden kötetet be kell arról szereznie, hogyan lehetséges azt a gonoszt valahogy eltenni láb alól. Olyan könyvek voltak ezek, amik régi, már nem használt átkokat taglaltak, amivel talán esélye lesz Harrynek megölnie azt a szemetet, ha legközelebb elrabolja, vagy az életére tör.  
  
– Az ég szerelmére, Potter, hogy te még hétvégéhez közeledve sem alszol! – sóhajtotta egy hang nem messze, Harry pedig összerezzent.  
  
Piton megkerülte az asztalt, hogy belenézzen abba, mit olvas, de Harry elhúzta előle. A férfi viszont durván megragadta a kezét, és végre bele tudott olvasni.  
  
– Miért nem hagy békén? – vicsorogta Harry, amikor Piton elengedte.  
  
– Hármat találhatsz – gúnyolódott a lapot nézve. – Ha nincs itt valaki melletted, kész önrombolást művelsz. – Aztán gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá. – Mik ezek a könyvek, Potter? – kérdezte fenyegető hangon.  
  
Harry letette az asztalra, de nem csukta össze.  
  
– Maga szerint mik? – kérdezte fáradtan, és megborzongott, mint aki fázik.  
  
– Nem a te dolgod ennek a háborúnak a megnyerése – közölte Piton hűvösen –, hanem a felnőtt embereké, a rendtagoké.   
  
– Persze… a jóslatot meg hagyjam figyelmen kívül – gúnyolódott Harry.  
  
– Talán ha egyszer készen leszel rá, akkor azt mondanám, megküzdhetsz vele! – csattant fel Piton dühösen. – De még nem vagy kész rá!  
  
– Épp azon vagyok, nem látja?!   
  
– Ha az iskolát befejezed, akkor talán elkezdhetnéd a felkészülést! Addig a saját testi épségedet kéne megőrizni, nemde?  
  
– Szálljon le rólam – sóhajtotta Harry.  
  
Pitonon látszott, hogy még mondani akar valamit, de inkább mélyet sóhajtott, és odament a többi könyvhöz.  
  
Harry azon vette észre magát, hogy a keze ismét remegni kezd, de a remegéshez most már egyre erősödő émelygés is társult. Piton éppen háttal állt neki, amikor a Hermione által hozott könyveket tanulmányozta elmélyülten, így nem vette észre a rosszullétét.  
  
Aztán a remegés hirtelen elmúlt, ő pedig vett egy mély levegőt, és úgy tűnt, hogy minden rendben van.   
  
– Kíváncsi vagyok, Miss Granger honnét szerezte be ezeket a köteteket – gondolkodott hangosan a férfi, ujját a könyvek gerincén futtatva. – Ennek a többségéhez már hozzá sem lehet jutni.  
  
Harry nyelvén volt egy megjegyzés, de még mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, hirtelen borzongás futott végig rajta, ami aztán igen erős remegésbe váltott át. Kiejtette a kezéből a pennát, majd erőtlenül lefordult a kanapéról, és összeesett a földön. Csörömpölés hallatszott, ahogyan a tintásüveg a földre esett, aztán puffanás, amit a könyvek is követtek.  
  
– Potter! – kiáltott fel Piton, aztán pillanatok alatt ott termett mellette, de ő nem tudott beszélni, csak magatehetetlenül rázta a remegés, semmit nem tudott tenni elenne.   
  
Rémülten pillantott végig rajta, és amikor Harry próbált tiltakozni az ilyesfajta rosszullét ellen, csak azt érte el, hogy még jobban kapálózott az egyre erősebb görcsök miatt. Piton viszont erősen lefogta a végtagjait, elhúzva őt az asztaltól, aztán aggódva ránézett. – Nyugodj meg! – szólt rá sürgetően. – Görcsrohamod van, mindjárt elmúlik!   
  
Harry kapkodó levegővételekkel összeszorította a szemét azt várva, hogy véget érjen ez a szörnyűség, amiben még nem volt része. Pár perc után az izmai ellazultak, a görcsök megszűntek, ő pedig kimerülten oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy megpróbálja összeszedni magát, miközben Piton elengedte őt. Amikor az arcán valami meleg végigfolyt, akkor jött rá, hogy könnyezik, de annyira kimerült volt, hogy nem volt ereje letörölni őket. Hirtelen nem tudta, mit keres itt, vagy mi történt.  
  
– Potter…? Hallasz engem? – szólongatta Piton a feje fölül, maga felé fordítva az arcát.  
  
Harry zavartan nyitotta ki a szemét, csak hogy szembenézzen egy igen rémült Pitonnal.  
  
– Mi történt…? – kérdezte erőtlenül. – Hogy kerülök… a földre?  
  
– Görcsrohamod volt – mondta Piton megkönnyebbülten kifújva a levegőt, nyilván attól tartott, hogy nem ébred fel. Harry fémes ízt érzett a szájában, és kezével odanyúlt, ujjai pedig véresek lettek. Piton kezével óvatosan a fiú szájához nyúlt, hogy megnézze, honnét származik a vér. – Ne aggódj, csak elharaptad a szád szélét.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, hogy eltüntesse a fémes ízt. Közben Piton hüvelyujjával letörölte az arcát, és szemrevételezte. Lassan ráemelte tekintetét, amitől Harry teljesen megijedt: színtiszta düh volt.  
  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry, Piton pedig felmutatta az ujjait. Hitetlenkedve figyelte, hogy a férfi keze csillog, mintha halvány ezüst réteg vonta volna be. Ő is megtörölte az arcát, és maga elé emelte a kezeit. Csodálkozva figyelte az ezüst könnyeket az ujjain. – Ez mitől van…?   
  
A bájitalmester dühösen kifújta a levegőt, és amikor megszólalt, hangja halk, félelmetes volt.  
  
– Ezek súlyos elvonási tünetek – mondta csendesen, áthatóan nézve őt –, egy igen ritka bájitaltól! Mi erre a magyarázatod?  
  
Harry elfordította a fejét és lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Erősnek kellett lennem – mondta alig halhatóan, egy idő után.  
  
– Miközben megölöd magad a bájital túladagolásával?! – kérdezte dühöngve Piton. – Van róla fogalmad, milyen következményei vannak a Kitartás bájital folyamatos fogyasztásának, illetve elvonásának?!  
  
Harry rémülten nyitotta ki a szemét, és rettegve Pitonra nézett.  
  
– Honnan tudja, hogy ezt mi okozza? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
– Amit én találok fel, azt megismerem! – vicsorogta a férfi. – Honnét szerezted?  
  
– Én… én főztem – motyogta.  
  
Piton összeszűkült szemmel figyelte őt.  
  
– Te főzted. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, aztán Harryhez nyúlt a karjai alá. – Azt hiszem, igencsak komolyan el fogunk beszélgetni a lakosztályomban.  
  
– Én nem akarok magával menni, pláne nem beszélgetni! – tiltakozott Harry erőtlenül, de Piton sokkalta erősebb volt, és lefogta, mire Harry nyugton maradt.   
  
– Azt akarod, hogy reggelre itt találjanak életveszélyes állapotban a barátaid? – dühöngött a férfi. – A gyengélkedőn pedig felelősségre vonjanak, mit műveltél magaddal? Tudomásom szerint Madam Pomfrey nem nagyon toleráns azokkal a diákokkal, akikről megtudja, hogy bájitalfüggők! Aztán magyarázkodhatsz, hogy ezt milyen veszélyes kötetből tanultad.  
  
– Honnan tudja…? – kérdezte döbbenten. Bár biztos volt, hogy Pitonnál is volt az a könyv... vagy… – Az a maga könyve? – kérdezte színtelenül, rettegve a választól.  
  
– Eltaláltad, Potter! – mondta félelmetesen arccal Piton, ahogy a kandalló tüze megvilágította őt. – Itt az ideje, hogy lemenjünk a lakosztályomba. Gyerünk, Potter, kapaszkodj belém.  
  
Harry erőtlenül engedte le a kezét, amikor megpróbálta átkarolni a férfi nyakát.  
  
– Nem megy, tanár úr… túlságosan is…  
  
– Gyenge vagy, látom! – dühöngött Piton, aztán némi ügyetlenkedéssel fel tudta emelni őt. Harrynek már csak arra volt ereje, hogy a fejét a férfi vállára hajtsa, annyira fáradt volt.  
  
– Miért nem maradunk itt? Reggelre biztos jobban leszek… – motyogta Harry.  
  
– Nem lehet – dünnyögte Piton a fülébe. – Több roham is várható, és kell az a bájital, ami semlegesíti azt a sok mérget, amit felhalmoztál a szervezetedben.  
  
– Hát, ez nem hangzik túl jól… de legalább láthatom a híres szemétláda lakosztályát… – motyogta fáradtan és összefüggéstelenül, nem figyelve arra, milyen illetlen.  
  
– Pihenjél.  
  
Harry már csak ennyit hallott, aztán az ütemes lépésekre, ahogy Piton haladt vele, átadta magát a békés sötétségnek.


	5. Az ifjú bájitalmester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry - miután magához tér - szomorúan veszi tudomásul, hogy saját magának kell bájitalt főznie, hogy jobban legyen. Megismeri a professzor profi laboratóriumát, miközben találkozik annak rejtélyes lakójával is...

Harry levegő után kapkodva nyitotta ki a szemét, és teljes testében összerázkódott rémületében. Bár meglátta maga fölött Piton arcát, ettől függetlenül a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről. De nem tudta volna megmondani, miért is ijedt meg ennyire.  
  
– Nyugodj meg! – csitította Piton. – Nincs semmi baj.  
  
– Mi… mi történt…? – kérdezte zavartan Harry. Szeretett volna felülni, de Piton nem engedte, és csak most tűnt fel neki az is, hogy a férfi egy hűvös rongyot tart a homlokához. Teljesen úgy nézett ki, mintha a férfi talárjának részét képezte volna valamikor, de az anyag széle most szakadtan lógott le oldalt.  
  
– Még két rohamod volt – tájékoztatta őt komoran –, azért érzed magad ennyire zavartnak. Ha módomban állt volna korábban megitatni veled a bájitalt, már megtettem volna, hogy enyhíthessek a szenvedéseiden.  
  
Harry kicsit oldalra fordult a kanapén, míg Piton elvette homlokáról a fekete rongyot. Közben szép lassan eszébe jutottak az este történt események is. Legutóbbi emléke viszont tényleg csak annyi volt, hogy Piton lehozta őt a pincébe, bár már arra sem emlékezett teljesen. Karjaival átölelte magát, mert furcsa borzongás futott rajta végig, és érezte, ahogy kirázza a hideg.  
  
– Ugye ez még csak az eleje? – kérdezte Harry halkan, és szinte kétségbeesetten tette hozzá: – Akkora idióta voltam… most aztán megehetem, amit főztem.  
  
– Igen ékesszólóan fejezted ki magad – jegyezte meg szárazon Piton.  
  
– Hol marad a kioktatás, az ordibálás, és a többi? – faggatózott Harry egykedvűen.  
  
– Óh, az majd akkor lesz, ha mindezen túl vagy – nyugtatta meg gúnyosan a férfi. – Kérlek, használd a pálcádat, és hívj magadhoz pár takarót, úgy vélem szükséged lesz még rájuk.  
  
Harry kicsit felemelte a fejét, és körülnézett.  
  
– Tényleg, a maga lakosztályában vagyunk… – jegyezte meg halkan.  
  
Igazán egyszerű helyiség volt, nyilvánvalóan ez lehetett a nappali. Ő maga a sötétzöld kanapén feküdt, míg szemben felfedezett egy kisebb asztalkát két fotellel, a sarokban pedig egy íróasztalt, melyet több tucat pergamen borított. Elcsodálkozott, hogy egy ilyen hideg helyet, mint a pince, mennyire meleggé és otthonossá lehet varázsolni.  
  
– Igen. Megközelítőleg az egész hétvégét itt fogod tölteni.  
  
Harry elszakította a tekintetét a gyönyörűen faragott kandallóról és rémülten pillantott Pitonra.  
  
– Én nem maradok itt egész hétvégére!   
  
Piton túlságosan is komoly arccal nézte őt, Harry pedig tudta, hogy a férfi akár erőszakkal is itt tarthatja.  
  
– Nézd, Potter – mondta lassan –, legalább egy nap kell ahhoz, hogy kiheverd a bájitalelvonás okozta tüneteket, és még másnap is figyelmetlen, illetve teljesen kimerült leszel. Tényleg így akarsz Mr. Weasley szeme elé kerülni? Biztos vagyok benne, ha nem küld a gyengélkedőre – ahol megjegyzem mindenki tudomására jut majd az állapotod valódi oka –, akkor más drasztikus lépésekre fogja rászánni magát; az igazgató értesítésétől kezdve a csapatkapitányi posztod megvonásáig. Tényleg ezt akarod?  
  
Harry sóhajtott, és beletörődötten rogyott vissza a kanapéra. Kicsit arrébb mozdult, így elérte a pálcáját. A szemközti fotelre irányította, hogy magához hívja a takarót, ami ott feküdt. Amikor hozzáért, már Piton is segített neki, hogy jól betakarózhasson.   
  
– Miért ráz a hideg? – kérdezte egy idő után, mire Piton aki eddig csak figyelmesen nézte őt, megmozdult majd a hűvös, fekete rongyot visszatette a homlokára.  
  
– A bájital erős bűbájának az oka. Pontosabban annak a hiányát észleli a szervezeted, és azt hiszi, ez egy betegség – magyarázta Piton úgy, mint egy háromévesnek. – Ezek elvonási tünetek. Ezt észleli a varázserőd, emiatt érzed magad rosszul is.  
  
– Ugye ez a neheze… nem lesz ennél rosszabb? – kérdezte aggódva Harry és már rettentően bánta, hogy egyáltalán ivott abból a bájitalból.  
  
Piton türelmetlenül sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Elég baj az, hogy lázas vagy. Csak remélni tudom, hogy nem lesz súlyosabb következménye a felelőtlenségednek! – mondta dühösen.  
  
– Ha jól emlékszem azt mondta, hogy szükségem van valami bájitalra! – csattant fel Harry. – Az lenne a legegyszerűbb, ha megmutatná, hol van, és én meginnám! Így akár már holnap visszatérhetnék a toronyba, nem kéne a maga társaságát elviselnem!  
  
Piton kicsit előrébbdőlt és gyilkos tekintettel meredt rá.  
  
– Szerinted az intézményben gyakorta van szükség olyan bájitalra, ami kifejezetten a függőség legyőzésére való? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Tájékoztatlak kis naiv griffendéles, hogy ilyesmiből nem tartok itt fenn készletet. Ha mégis főznöm kellett, azt csak és kizárólag Madam Pomfrey kérésére tettem.  
  
– Hozzá nem fordulhatok… – motyogta beletörődötten Harry. Amikor még jobban belegondolt a dologba, elsápadt. – Ne már… akkor nekem kell megfőznöm?!  
  
– Sokáig tartott, mire rájöttél – gúnyolódott Piton, de szemében ettől függetlenül komoly aggodalom csillant. – Nem akarlak áltatni, de később sokkal rosszabb lesz. Most kéne neki állni, amíg valamennyire erősnek érzed magad.  
  
– Leszámítva… hogy vacogok, és remeg a kezem… el fogom ejteni a hozzávalókat! – aggodalmaskodott. – Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet?  
  
Piton egy darabig némán nézte őt, mint aki arra vár, hogy leessen neki a tantusz.  
  
– Vagy én, vagy Madam Pomfrey.   
  
Harry hátat fordított Pitonnak. Egyik sem volt jó választás… viszont a férfi felajánlotta, hogy segít neki, és nem kéne a javasasszonyhoz mennie, aminek sokkal súlyosabb következményei lehetnének.  
  
– Már rég eldöntötte helyettem, mi legyen – morogta. – Mivel a magáé volt az a könyv, így mindenáron bosszút akar állni rajtam.  
  
Piton erre csak fújtatott.  
  
– Mondd, nem fogod fel – emelte fel a hangját dühösen –, hogy az, miszerint egy számodra idegen varázslatokkal és bájitalokkal teli könyvet használsz, milyen következményekkel járhat? A könyv akár a Sötét Nagyúré is lehetett volna!   
  
– Jól van, felfogtam! De az a magáé és nem Voldemorté.  
  
– Igen Potter, az enyém volt – felelte lassan és érthetően –, amiben szintén nagyon veszélyes bájitalok és varázsigék vannak. Csak remélni tudom, hogy nem álltál neki kísérletezni kényed kedvére!  
  
Harry morcosan nézett rá.  
  
– Biztos örömmel hallja, hogy egy gyengébb altatón és a Kitartás bájitalán kívül mást nem kíséreltem megfőzni. Vagy legalább is a többi nem igazán sikerült… – morogta végül.  
  
– Igen, most az egyszer örömmel hallom, hogy nem vagy jó bájitaltanból – sóhajtotta Piton, majd felkelt a kanapéról. – Tanácsos lenne tájékoztatni az igazgatót a kialakult helyzetről, még mielőtt az egész kastély tudomást szerez az eltűnésedről.  
  
– Nem is tűntem el… Ó már értem! – jött rá hirtelen Harry, mire gondol Piton. – Senki sem tudja, hogy itt vagyok a pincében, mivel maga hozott le ide. Jó ötlet ilyen későn zavarni őt?  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ébren találjuk még ilyenkor. Vagy szeretnéd megkockáztatni, hogy egy társad felmenjen hozzá azt hangoztatva, hogy eltűntél?  
  
– Rendben van.  
  
Kótyagosan felült a kanapén, aztán lerázta magáról a takarót. Lehunyt szemmel próbált úrrá lenni a hirtelen jött szédülésén. Mikor ismét felnézett egy kezet látott maga előtt tenyérrel lefelé. Sóhajtott egyet, és elfogadta a segítő jobbot, így Piton felhúzta a fekvőhelyről. Odavezette a különlegesen faragott kandallóhoz, Harry pedig imbolyogva térdelt le elé, majd a Hopp-porért nyúlt.  
  
– Albus Dumbledore igazgató irodája! – kiáltotta be, és egy pillanat múlva megjelent idős mágus arca.  
  
– Harry! Miben állhatok rendelkezésedre ilyen későn? – kérdezte meglepetten az igazgató. – Megkérdezhetem, miért vagy Piton professzor lakosztályában?  
  
– Tudja, hogy mostanság eléggé kimerült vagyok – magyarázta –, ezért Piton professzor arra kényszerített, hogy az egész hétvégét itt töltsem a felügyelete alatt, mert nem bírja tovább nézni, hogy… önrombolom magamat.  
  
– Erre akár én is utasíthattam volna, amíg ez az állapot fennáll számára és nincs jelenleg más feladata – mondta komolyan Dumbledore. – Most is látom, hogy illúzióbűbájt alkalmazol, ami hosszútávon nem tesz jót a szervezetednek. – Harry zavartan pillantott a háta mögött ácsorgó Pitonra, aki elég dühösen nézett vissza. – Beszélek Madam Pomfreyval és Minervával, elmondom nekik röviden, hogy egy időre el kellett vonulnod a saját testi épséged megőrzéséhez. Szeretném, ha hétfőn felkeresnétek engem, rendben?  
  
– Igen. Köszönöm igazgató úr – mondta tiszteletteljesen Harry. – Jó éjszakát!  
  
– Neked is jó éjt, Harry.  
  
Amikor az idős mágus eltűnt a tűzben, Harry remegő lábakkal kelt fel a földről és megfordulva, egy igen mérges bájitaltan tanárral találta magát szembe.  
  
– _Nihilus!_ – suttogta Piton pálca nélkül, Harry pedig érezte, ahogy az álca semmivé hullik.  
  
– Ehhez nem volt joga! – vicsorogta Harry dühösen.  
  
– Minden jogom megvolt hozzá, mert egészségedet kockáztatod! – vágott vissza keményen Piton. – Egyértelműen tanultátok másodévben, mik a következményei az ilyen bűbájok tartós használatának!   
  
– Nyilvánvalóan a gyengélkedőn feküdtem akkor is, azért nem tudom!  
  
Piton mintha meg sem hallotta volna, mit mond, Harry álla alá nyúlt, és a fény felé fordította a fiú fejét, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse.  
  
– A szemed nagyon véreres – állapította meg. – Nagyon megerőltetted. Jó szemüveget hordasz te egyáltalán?  
  
– Gondolom! – mondta indulatosan, de tudta, hogy ez nagyon idiótának hangzott, pláne, amikor a szemüveget még gyerekkorában kapta, egy hasonló sorsú kisfiútól. Akkor találkoztak, mikor egyszer épp a szemetet vitte ki; a fiú akkor adta neki, mivel ő már nem használta.   
  
– Mindent egybevetve szörnyen nézel ki – foglalta össze Piton. – Nem szeretnélek még egyszer rajtakapni, hogy illúzióbűbájt használsz.  
  
– Észre sem vette, amíg Dumbledore nem mondta! – gúnyolódott Harry.  
  
– A diagnosztizáló bűbájom jelezte, hogy valamilyen varázslatot alkalmazol, viszont a páratlan mágiád néha felülmúlja az enyémet, így nehéz volt beazonosítanom, hogy mit alkalmaztál.  
  
– Miért nem próbálkozott addig, amíg meg nem találja?  
  
– Azért Potter – mondta sóhajtva –, mert mint említettem, két veszélyes görcsrohamod volt, engem pedig azok csillapítása foglalt le épp!  
  
Harry erre már nem reagált, mivel hirtelen megfordult körülötte a szoba. Piton megragadta a karját és lassan egy kisebb folyosó felé vezette.  
  
– Minél előbb állunk neki a bájitalnak, annál jobb! – mondta dühösen. – Szedd össze magad!  
  
– Igyekszem… – nyelt nagyot Harry, miközben Piton intett, hogy nyissa ki az ajtót.  
  
Ahogy belépett, a legnagyobb és legprofibb felszereltségű labor tárult a szeme elé, amit valaha is látott életében. Középen egy hatalmas asztal állt, telis-tele lombikokkal, üvegcsékkel, és háromféle üsttel. Az egész helyiség falai mentén üveges polcok futottak végig, rajtuk ezernyi hozzávalóval. Csak az ajtóval szemben volt alacsonyabb szekrény, mivel a fal nagy részét, egy üresen tátongó festménykeret foglalta el.   
  
– Gyere ide – szólt rá Piton, amikor Harry már percek óta csak nézelődött. Egy egyszerű magas székre mutatott. – Bizonyos időközönként majd le tudsz ülni, így nem lesz annyira fárasztó. – Aztán az egyik olyan szekrényre mutatott, ahol könyvek sokasága pihent. – A legfelső polcon van a recept. Balról a második.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett Pitonra, miközben az asztalnak vetette a hátát.  
  
– Azt hittem, fejből tudja a receptet.  
  
Piton kissé bosszúsan bámult rá vissza.  
  
– Nem gondoltam rá, hogy valaha egyesek a saját fejlesztésű bájitalommal adagolják túl magukat! – vicsorogta. – Na gyerünk, mert egyre gyengébb leszel, és később nem leszel képes megfőzni a bájitalt.  
  
– Nem lehetne akkor inkább utána? – kérdezte Harry fáradtan.  
  
– A bájital azért kell, mert az anyag ami felhalmozódott a szervezetedben, halálos is lehet. Ezt gyorsan semlegesíteni kell, még mielőtt késő lesz. Gyerünk Potter, vedd elő a pálcádat, aztán álljunk neki!  
  
– Maga könnyen mondja… nincs… nem ennyire beteg… – nyögte kimerülten, és pálcájával odahívta magához a kérdéses kötetet. – Már beszélni is elfelejtettem – motyogta, ahogyan megfordult a széken az asztal felé.  
  
– Nem, csak a lázad kezd nagyon felmenni – dünnyögte Piton, miközben a háta mögé lépett és hideg kezét a homlokára simította. Aztán elvette a kezét és az asztalra támaszkodott mellette. – A háromszázadik oldal körül lehet. – Amikor Harry lehunyta a szemét, hogy megadja magát az egyre növekvő fáradtságnak, Piton jól megrázta. – Ébren kell most maradnod! Harry! Harry?  
  
– Ébren vagyok… – motyogta Harry, és megdörzsölte a szemeit a szemüvege alatt, aztán megborzongott. – Rettenetesen furcsa a maga szájából hallani azt, hogy Harry.  
  
– Potter, próbálj meg koncentrálni!  
  
– Mindjárt jobb… – motyogta Harry, és fellapozta a könyvet.  
  
Piton végig azt ecsetelte, hogy egy ilyen bájital főzése mennyire nehéz és hosszadalmas, de nagyon meglepődött, amikor igen hamar sikerült végeznie vele. Harry kétszer is elbóbiskolt el, de Piton mindig rázott rajta egyet, amitől fel tudott ébredni. Végig ott állt mögötte és támasztotta őt, amikor már nem bírt ülni sem egyedül. Most, hogy készen lett a bájitallal, Piton megfogta a csuklóját és az ő segítségével mért ki három adagot.  
  
– Ezt mind meg kell innod tízóránkénti szünetekkel – tájékoztatta röviden. – Az elsőt minél hamarabb kéne.  
  
Harry bólintott, ahogyan bedugaszolta az üvegcséket. Tudta, hogy most már nem lesz képes tovább ébren maradni, de még ha el is dől, bájital már nem ölik ki.  
  
– Miért dugaszolod be Potter, amikor azt mondtam… – Piton abbahagyta a mondandóját, amikor Harry hirtelen ledőlt a székről, és épp az utolsó pillanatban sikerült elkapnia őt, nehogy bevágja a fejét. Lecsúszott vele a földre, miközben folyamatosan pofozgatta. – Harry! Nem, szabad még elaludnod! Meg kell innod a bájitalt!  
  
Harry erőtlenül emelte meg a kezét, amiben a bájitalt szorongatta.   
  
– Próbálom… de… aludni akarok… csak egy kicsit pihenni.  
  
– Na azt már nem! – rázta meg erőteljesen újra Piton, és megmarkolta a fiú kezét, hogy segítsen neki meginni. – Dugaszold ki, mert én nem tudok segíteni! Gyerünk! – Harry igyekezett a parancsnak eleget tenni, és némi ügyetlenkedés után sikerült is. Piton sürgetően a szájához tartotta azt, ő pedig lenyelte a rossz ízű bájitalt.   
  
Amikor az utolsó korty is elfogyott, érezte, hogy az a kevéske erő is elhagyja és végre eléri az áldott sötétség és elalszik.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
Arra ébredt, hogy sokkalta jobban érzi magát, bár az, hogy hol feküdt, nem tudta beazonosítani.  
  
– Tanár úr…? – kérdezte suttogva, mint aki attól tart, hogy már nincs itt a férfi, amikor szüksége van rá és teljesen egyedül van. De magának csinálta a bajt.  
  
– Itt vagyok – hallotta meg valahonnét a feje fölül.  
  
Harry rémülten jött rá, hogy a férfi ölében van. Mióta jutott el odáig a zord bájitalmester, hogy az utált griffendélessel ily módon foglalkozzon?  
  
– Mit keresek a maga… ölében? – kérdezte rekedtesen.  
  
– Kicsit problémás egy beteg gyerekről úgy gondoskodni – sóhajtotta Piton türelmetlenül –, hogy nem tudom megfogni azokat a dolgokat, amivel segíthetnék rajta. Úgy tudok bármiben is segíteni, ha a te kezed által fogom meg a tárgyakat. Ne feledd, a varázserőm hatással van rád.  
  
– Nem vagyok gyerek – tiltakozott Harry, és próbált menekülni a férfitól, de csak egy idétlen ficánkolásra futotta. Tulajdonképpen, ahogy belegondolt… nagyon is jó volt így.   
  
Még senki nem engedte magához ennyire közel. Sohasem tudta, milyen az, amikor valaki egy kicsit is törődik vele…  
  
– Nagyon is az vagy, mert úgy viselkedsz – gúnyolódott vele halkan Piton és elvette a rongyot, amit eddig a homlokához tartott, hogy megnézze a lázát. – Már túl vagy a nehezén. Még megiszod azt a két adagot és semmi bajod sem lesz.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét. Mellkasa szúrt egy olyan fájdalomtól, amihez hasonlót Sirius elvesztésekor érzett. Többet Piton nem hagyja, hogy használja azt a könyvet és ilyen állapotba kerüljön… többet nem lehet hozzá ilyen közel… és többet nem fog róla gondoskodni.  
  
– Potter? – kérdezte Piton, mert feltűnt neki a fiú szótlansága.  
  
– Szomjas vagyok – suttogta.  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem áll módomban segíteni.  
  
– Dobby… – motyogta. – _Dobby!_ – mondta még hangosabban, mire végre megjelent barátja.  
  
A házimanó fakókék tunikájához, élénk rózsaszín, és lila zoknikat tekert a nyakába, amik együttes viselete teljesen idétlenné tette a megjelenését. Amikor meglátta Harryt, ahogyan magatehetetlenül fekszik a földön, félig a levegőben, rémülten odasietett hozzá, de aztán félúton hirtelen megtorpant.  
  
– Valaki van itt veled Harry Potter! – sipította ijedten. – Az a valaki bántotta Harry Pottert?!  
  
– Nem Dobby… senki nem bántott. Saját magamnak köszönhetem, hogy nem vagyok jól – magyarázta fáradtan Harry. Kissé lomhán felkelt a földről, Piton felsegítette, aztán odament a kanapéhoz és elterült rajta.  
  
– Milyen griffendéles – jegyezte meg Piton szarkasztikusan.  
  
– Piton professzor van itt velem… ne ijedj meg tőle – magyarázta tovább Harry a manónak.  
  
– Potter mit művelsz?!  
  
– Piton professzor? – hebegte csodálkozva Dobby. – Ő meghalt!  
  
– Ez bonyolult Dobby – sóhajtotta Harry. – Tényleg úgy tudja mindenki… de valamiért csak én látom. Kérlek, ezt ne mondd el senkinek sem, megértetted?  
  
Dobby vigyázzállásba vágta magát.  
  
– Dobby teljesíti azt, amit Harry Potter mond!  
  
– Potter néha nagyon elképesztesz…   
  
– Köszönöm Dobby! El akartam mondani ezt neked, nehogy azt hidd, valaki rossz szándékú varázsló van itt velem. Kérlek, hoznál nekem inni és ennivalót? – Dobby bólintott, aztán el is tűnt. – Ne, ne mondja meg, mit tegyek… neki tudnia kellett, ha azt akarjuk, hogy segítsen.  
  
– Szóltam én egy rossz szót is? – gúnyolódott Piton, de Harry kihallotta a hangjából a meglepődöttséget Dobby miatt. – Ellenben örömmel látom, hogy magadtól is eszedbe jut reggelizni.  
  
– Már szombat van…? Fel sem tűnt… – gondolkodott el Harry, miközben barátaira gondolt. Vajon ilyenkor mit csinálnak? Gondolataiból Dobby érkezése zökkentette ki, aki egy roskadásig megpakolt tálcát hozott számára. Letette elé a kis asztalkára, miközben Harry felült a kanapén. Kissé ügyetlenül megragadta a serleget és lassan kortyolva mind megitta. – Köszönöm, Dobby.  
  
A házimanó meghajolt előtte, aztán ismét eltűnt, úgy érezte, mindent elhitt, amit Harry mondott neki.   
  
– Meg kéne innod a következő adagot, már időszerű lenne. Segítsek? – kérdezett rá, amikor Harry magához vett egy szendvicset, és imbolyogva állt fel.  
  
– Szerintem már eleget dédelgette a kis naiv griffendélest – morogta Harry és elindult a labor felé, Piton pedig követte.  
  
– Tudod, hogy első számú szabály, miszerint a laboratóriumban nem étkezünk? – érdeklődött finoman Piton, amikor Harry lesöpörte a talárjáról a morzsákat.   
  
– Ha úgyis leszid, akkor nem mindegy, ha már a laborját is én takarítom? – kérdezett vissza Harry undokul. Tudta, hogy ha teljesen jól lesz, akkor valóban ezt kell tennie.   
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Más büntetést szántam neked, de most, hogy említed ezt is felveszem a listára – mondta elégedetten. – Már ha egyáltalán lehetőségem lesz még valaha is használni a laboratóriumot – sóhajtotta végül. – Kezdhetnéd a tegnapi rendetlenséged elpakolásával, miután megittad a bájitalt.  
  
Harry kidugaszolta a szóban forgót főzetet, aztán gyorsan megitta, mint aki attól tart, hogy visszaköszön miatta a reggeli, amit megevett. Majd – ahogy a bájitaltan órákon szokás volt – neki állt elpakolni azokat a dolgokat, amiket tegnap hagyott szanaszét.   
  
Piton mindvégig azt figyelte, hogyan dolgozik, és egy szót sem szólt. Harrynek nagyon gyanús volt ez a csend, és az okát egy idő után meg is tudta.  
  
– Mennyire érzed magad erősnek? – kérdezte megtörve a csendet. Harry csodálkozva pillantott rá. – A következő éjszakán Álomitalt kellene innod, mert szükséged van egy hosszú, zavartalan alvásra. A támadás előtti napon minden bájitalt felvittem Madam Pomreyhoz, így ebből sincs tartalékom. Ha ezt tudtam volna… – sóhajtotta. – Meg tudnád főzni?  
  
– Nem… – motyogta Harry. – Próbáltam, de mindig elrontottam… és valamiért teljesen más színűt kaptam. Azt pedig nem mertem meginni.  
  
– Jobb is – horkant fel Piton –, mert tartós kómát okozhattál volna vele magadnak.  
  
Harry elborzadva dobta el a rongyot, amikor visszaemlékezett arra, hogy azon gondolkodott: meg fogja inni azt a borzadalmat. Sőt, a későbbiek folyamán, ha Voldemort gondot okoz, akkor még jól jöhet a gyatra tudása.  
  
– Azaz igazság, hogy úgy érzem, megint visszahúz az erő – vallotta be Piton, Harry aggódva figyelte a férfit. – És még mielőtt egy kis időre egyedül hagynálak, szeretném tudni, hogy nem teszel semmi felelőtlent.  
  
– Hát ez remek! Rögtön azt hiszi, ha itt hagy, majd olyan bájitalt kotyvasztok, amivel megint függő leszek? – dühöngött Harry. – Kösz szépen a bizalmat!  
  
Piton villámló tekintettel lépett közelebb hozzá.  
  
– Idefigyelj, Potter! – vicsorogta. – Az én bájitaltan könyvemet használtad arra, hogy mardekárosan átvágj mindenkit! Szerinted ezek után az ember akár egy kicsit is bízik benned? Mindenről hazudtál! – fröcsögte a képébe. – Egy felelőtlen mihaszna kölyök arcát mutattad a világ felé, akiről azt hitték, a beképzelt barátaival csupán a dicsőség érdekli!  
  
Harry úgy kapkodott a levegő után, mintha még mindig lázas lenne.  
  
– Tessék?! Nem gondolják ezt rólam komolyan!  
  
– Ahogy vesszük! – folytatta kegyetlenül Piton. – Még a Sötét Nagyúr maga is azt hiszi, öntelt vagy! Az egy dolog, ahogyan az újságok beállítanak, de tagadni sem tudod, hogy amikor dacosan védekezel mindenki ellen pont azt érted el, hogy kétszer olyan rossznak hisznek, mint amilyen valójában vagy! Pedig csupán az egyszerű iskolai kihágásoknál nem igen művelsz többet.  
  
– Már megbocsásson, de utálom azt, ami körülöttem folyik! – kiáltotta Harry elkeseredetten a férfi arcába.  
  
– Ez is mire vall? Arra, hogy rólad sosem gondoskodtak kellően, és ezért nem tűröd meg, amiért hirtelen ekkora dicsőség szakadt a nyakadba! De ezzel pont azt éred el, hogy jobban felhívod magadra a figyelmet, feldühítesz olyanokat is, akiket nem kéne!  
  
– Hogy a fenébe tud ilyen idióta magyarázatokra jutni? – kérdezte hápogva Harry. – Maga szerint, amikor kiskoromban nem bántak velem jól, azért viselkedek így?  
  
– Nem bántak veled jól?! – kiáltott fel Piton hitetlenkedve. – Harry, téged bántalmaztak! Teljesen magadba fordultál, azt hiszed, ezt a háborút is egyedül kell megvívnod, csak mert régen egy flúgos nőszemély jóslatot mondott rólad!? A lényeg az, hogy ezek után valóban nem merlek magadra hagyni, mert ki tudja, mit művelsz a jó cél érdekében! Könyörgök, ne tégy semmi olyasmit hétfőig, amivel a világot akarod megmenteni, érthető?!  
  
– Jól van, higgadjon már le! – képedt el Harry. – Nem fogok semmi rosszat sem csinálni! Nem vagyok olyan ember! Világos?  
  
Piton kifújta a levegőt.  
  
– Remélem is – mondta már nyugodtan, aztán témát váltott, mintha az előző tomboló Piton itt sem lett volna. – A könyvespolc alsó részében találod meg azt a kötetet, ami a gyógyító bájitalokat tartalmazza. Azok közt lesz az Álomital receptje is. Feltételezem megfelelően boldogulsz, mivel rendesen, részletesen le vannak írva az eljárások. – Harry bólintott, aztán a könyvszekrényhez indult, hogy megkeresse a könyvet. Piton még mindig ott állt, karjait a mellkasa előtt összefonva sejtelmesen vigyorgott rá.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.  
  
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy tehetséged van a bájitalkészítéshez – felelte érdekes hangon. – Talán azért, mert kiskorodban senki sem mutatta meg az alapokat, ami szükséges lett volna – gondolkodott hangosan. – Ami nem csoda ahhoz képest, ahogy éltél.  
  
– Előbb is rájöhetett volna, akkor talán nem kaptam volna annyi trollt – morogta Harry, ahogyan visszatért a pulthoz.  
  
– Az ifjú bájitalmester – mondta halkan Piton elgondolkodva nézve őt.  
  
Harry nem tudta hova tenni Piton vágyakozó arckifejezését, ami elég ijesztő volt számára.  
  
– Ezt hogy érti?  
  
– Régen sokat főztem együtt anyáddal – mesélte ugyanolyan halkan –, őrá emlékeztetsz, ahogy itt szorgoskodsz.  
  
– Ő… ő itt volt ebben a laboratóriumban? – kérdezte elszorult torokkal Harry.  
  
Piton biccentett.  
  
– Igen, itt főztünk, és jó pár bájitalt is itt találtunk fel együtt. – A férfi még mondani akart valamit, de aztán hirtelen köddé vált.   
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és nem akart belegondolni, hova tűnhet el ilyenkor Piton, amire ő sem emlékezik. Csak remélni tudta, hogy ismét látni fogja. Furcsa volt bevallani magának is, de kezdte egyre jobban megkedvelni a férfit, és úgy érezte, Piton is hasonlóképp lehet vele, hiszen enyhén szólva kiakadt az előbb.  
  
Ami igazán furcsa volt, az, ahogyan a tanára az anyjáról beszélt. Úgy mesélt róla, mint aki tényleg örül, hogy Harryt most bájitalt főzni látta. Persze hogy örült, hiszen az anyja jutott róla eszébe… Talán szerette Lily Evanst…?  
  
Sóhajtott, aztán nekiállt a bájital elkészítésének. Valóban egyszerűbb volt, mert ebben a könyvben minden nagyon részletesen le volt írva. Amikor a főzet már rotyogott az üstben, leült a székre és felnézett a szemközti falra, ahol az üres képkeret függött. Majdnem hátraesett ijedtében, amikor legközelebb odapillantott és már volt ott valaki.   
  
Az a bizonyos valaki egy gyönyörű szép, nő volt. Hosszú, göndör fekete hajában ezüst csatot viselt, amit kék kövek díszítettek. Olyasmi volt, mint Piton gyűrűje… sőt talán, ehhez a csathoz tartozott. A hölgy sötétkék talált viselt, és elégedetten mosolygott rá. Talán a hölgy Piton felesége lenne…?  
  
Harry abbahagyta a bámulást, felkelt és megkerülte az asztalt. Amikor odaért hozzá, nem mert közelebb lépni a titokzatos festményhez.  
  
– Szia Harry! – köszönt neki kedvesen az idegen nő.  
  
Harry csodálkozva figyelte. Az ismeretlen nőalak szemmel láthatóan örült neki, hogy látja.   
  
– Jó napot… asszonyom – mondtam bizonytalanul. – Ismerem magát?  
  
– Nem, még nem. Ne haragudj, hogy megzavarlak munka közben – szabadkozott vidáman. – De mióta visszatértem, olyan öröm volt téged főzni látni, nem akartalak leszólítani.  
  
– Én és a bájitalok… a helyzet még nekem is elég furcsa – nevetett fel Harry. – Honnan tudja a nevemet?  
  
– Sok festményt meg szoktam látogatni, mindenki tudja, ki az a Harry Potter. – Harry erre bosszúsan nézett. – Ne haragudj rám. Illetlen voltam. Csupán a tudomásodra akartam hozni, hogy már hallottam rólad. Ó milyen neveletlen vagyok, még be sem mutatkoztam! Adriana vagyok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Álmok vára


	6. Álmok vára

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry olyan dolgokat tud meg, amiket ezidáig nem is sejtett, de ez végre új célokat, kitartást, és erőt ad neki ahhoz, hogy minél előbb legyőzhesse Voldemortot…

– Örülök, hogy találkozhatunk – mondta kedvesen Harry, miközben bizonytalanul állt egyik lábáról a másikra, és nem bírta ki, hogy meg ne kérdezze, vajon milyen kapcsolatban lehet a nő Pitonnal. Nyilvánvalóan nagyon jóban, ha a festményét halála után a laboratóriumában helyezte el. – Maga Pit… a tanár úr felesége volt?  
  
Adriana elmosolyodott.  
  
– Nem, a nővére voltam – válaszolt készségesen.  
  
– Előbb is gondolhattam volna – motyogta Harry elpirulva. – Tudja, nagyon hasonlít a tanár úrra. Nem is tudom, miért hittem azt, hogy a felesége…  
  
– Ne érezd magad kellemetlenül! Igen, amúgy már sokan mondták – nevetett fel halkan a nő. – Dolgozz csak nyugodtan tovább, az a főzet már szerintem hamarosan készen lesz. Csak ne felejts el még hármat keverni rajta, mielőtt levennéd a tűzről.  
  
Harry gyanakvóan összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Mióta figyel már engem?  
  
– Egy ideje – felelte titokzatosan a nő.  
  
Harry visszamosolygott rá; tulajdonképpen nem bosszantotta a gondolat, hogy megfigyelés alatt tartják, csak az volt számára nagyon furcsa, hogy ennyire szimpatikus neki a hölgy. Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.  
  
– Maga ismerte édesanyámat? – kérdezte kíváncsian, mire a nő bólintott.  
  
– Igen, nagyon jó barátnők voltunk – mesélte. – Már akkor mellette voltam, amikor te megszülettél, és még az esküvőn is részt vettem. Nem volt titkunk egymás előtt.  
  
– Remélem, ha ezen túl leszek, mesél majd nekem róla – mondta halkan Harry. – Tudja, nincs aki… beszélhetne arról, milyen is volt ő.  
  
– Természetesen – biccentett Adriana. – Menj csak – mondta neki, amikor Harry odafordult a most már forrongó bájital felé.  
  
Kicsit kifutott, de szerencsére nem annyira vészesen, hogy attól Piton szívrohamot kaphatott volna, ha visszatér. Gyorsan eloltotta alatta a lángot, aztán szépen, nyugodt mozdulatokkal töltögetni kezdte a bájitalokat az odakészített üres fiolákba. Még mindig elég fáradt volt, így gyakran ment mellé a bájitalból, amit közben mindig fel kellett törölni.  
  
Amikor végzett velük, azt hitte, órák teltek el mióta hozzákezdett a bájitalfőzéshez, annyira kimerült a feladatban. Ráadásul rettentően rossz volt mindez idő alatt belélegezni a gőzt, amitől ráadásul még a haja is ragacsossá vált. Valahogy megértette Pitont, mert amikor kevés ideje van az embernek, nyilván nem a külsejére szánja, hanem arra, hogy minél több bájitalt készítsen.  
  
– A fenébe, még rendet is kell raknom – átkozódott hangosan, amikor szétnézett a dolgozóasztalon.  
  
– Kitartás! – hallatszott a háta mögül Adriana hangja.  
  
Harry sóhajtott, aztán nekigyürkőzött az üst elpucolásának. Legszívesebben pálcával csinálta volna a takarítást, de tudta jól, hogy azt nem szabad, mert bizonyos bájitalmaradékok és hozzávalók a varázsigékkel kölcsönhatásba kerülve beláthatatlan dolgokat művelhetnek.  
  
Mire a takarítással is készen lett, már szinte ragyogott az egész laboratórium. Lerogyott a székre, aztán, ahogy már szokta – rádőlt az asztalra, és úgy nézett farkasszemet a tíz darab Álomtalan Álom bájitallal.  
  
Legszívesebben legurított volna egyet, de tudta, hogy előbb az úgynevezett „ellenszert” kellene meginnia. Az álomitalt különben sem ihatja meg, amíg a másik szert szedi.  
  
Beletörődő sóhajjal nyúlt a másik bájitalhoz, és fáradt mozdulattal kidugaszolta, aztán megitta azt. Letette az üres üvegcsét, és úgy döntött, most nincs ereje körbenézni Piton lakosztályában. Lehajtotta a fejét a karjára, és hagyta, hogy a hirtelen jött álomkór magával ragadja.

 

**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
Lassan ébredezni kezdett, mert hangokat hallott maga körül. Viszont kíváncsi volt arra, miről van szó, így úgy tett, mint aki még mindig mélyen alszik. Ehhez persze nem kellett nagy színészi tehetség, hiszen még most is rettentően álmos volt.  
  
– Mióta van így kiütve? – hallotta maga mellől Piton hangját, és majdnem összerezzent rémületében, amikor egy hűvös kéz megérintette a homlokát.  
  
– Órákig dolgozott itt, csodálkozol? – gúnyolódott a férfival Adriana a távolban.  
  
– Nem voltál itt végig mellette? – kérdezte felháborodva Piton.  
  
– Talán mert máshol is ott kell lennem? – kérdezett vissza ugyanolyan hanggal a nő.  
  
– Adriana! Befejeznéd, hogy a kérdéseimre kérdésekkel válaszolsz?! – csattant fel Piton dühösen. – Csak tudni szeretném, hogy elkövetett-e valami ostobaságot!  
  
Harry erre már majdnem megmozdult, mert dühítette, hogy Piton ennyire nem bízik benne, de visszafogta magát.  
  
– Megitta a bájitalt, miután letelt a tíz óra – mondta végül Adriana –, aztán ledőlt, és azóta is alszik. Muszáj volt hazatérnem a birtokra, nem kelthetek feltűnést azzal, hogy eltűnök az otthoni keretből. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Nagyon fáradt lehet. De ezt úgy mondom Perselus, hogy szerintem hosszú ideje nem pihent rendesen.  
  
– Feltűnt már egy ideje – dünnyögte Piton. – Viszont úgy látom, egy hétvége alatt nem fogom tudni elérni, hogy visszazökkenjen a normális életvitelhez. – Érezte, hogy óvatosan megrázzák. – Potter, ébredj!  
  
Harrynek egy cseppet sem esett jól, hogy ily módon ébresztik, a feje abban a pillanatban fájni kezdett.  
  
– Ébren vagyok… csak fejezze már be – morogta. – Csak ahhoz ért, hogyan rázza fel az embert – motyogta. Kinyitotta a szemét, és kótyagosan felült, kezével a szemüvege alá nyúlt, hogy megdörzsölje a szemét, aztán felpillantott Pitonra. – Hány óra van?  
  
– Már este hat – intett fejével Piton a falon álló órára. – Gondolom, olyan alapvető dologgal nem foglalkoztál, mint hogy ebédelj, vagy netán megvacsorázz?  
  
Harry lekászálódott a székről, és megigazította a ruháját.  
  
– Nem szoktam ilyenekkel foglalkozni, ha nem muszáj, tudja – vágott vissza gúnyosan, csak közel sem volt annyira jó benne, mint tanára.  
  
A bájitalmester erre rábámult, aztán undorodva megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Szánalmas, ahogy a nagynénéd felnevelt – fröcsögte, és szavaiból csak úgy sütött a gyűlölet. – Minden egyes percben egyre világosabbá válik, mennyire alkalmatlan volt arra, hogy nála helyezzenek el. Gyere, menjünk vissza a nappaliba – mondta végül, aztán elindult az ajtó felé, Harry pedig követte. – Kérj a házimanódtól vacsorát. Nem ihatsz ennyi bájitalt úgy, hogy nem étkezel közben rendesen.  
  
– Már megint kioktat – morogta Harry, amikor lehuppant a zöld fotelek egyikébe, miközben Piton az asztal túloldalán lévő kanapén foglalt helyet.  
  
– Egyúttal felszíthatnád a tüzet is, mert kezd igen hűvös lenni – folytatta az utasítgatást Piton.  
  
– Komolyan nem bírja ki, hogy ne parancsolgasson? – kérdezte dühösen Harry, de végül csak megtette, amit a férfi tanácsolt. Csak éppen idő kell a kandallónak, hogy felmelegítse a helyet, így magához hívta a férfi mellől a meleg plédet.  
  
Piton csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
– Ezen is látszik, milyen neveltetésedben volt részed – mondta csendesen. – Nem parancsolgattam, hanem egyszerűen a jólétedet próbálom szem előtt tartani, amire te általában nem vagy képes. Nem is csoda, hiszen sosem volt melletted egy olyan felnőtt, aki megmutatta volna, mi a helyes. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Talán itt az ideje, hogy megbeszéljük, miért kényszerültél olyan drasztikus módszerekhez nyúlni az utóbbi időben.  
  
– Nekem viszont nincs kedvem beszélgetni – vágta rá Harry mélyen a férfi szemébe nézve. – A felelőtlen mihaszna kölyöknek, akit csak a dicsőség érdekel, nincs kedve erről tárgyalni – közölte kissé túlságosan is durcásan.  
  
Meglepetésére Piton szája sarka mosolyra húzódott, miközben karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt. Harry viszont ettől még dühösebb lett.  
  
– Igen szórakoztató, amikor a saját szavaimat használod – mondta gúnyolódva a férfi –, de ezzel nem fogsz… hogy is mondjátok? Lerázni… Erről akkor is beszélnünk kell – komolyodott el. – Kezdve attól, hogy miért nem értesíted Albust az SVK órán történtekről, egészen addig, miért teszed tönkre magad.  
  
Egy darabig csend volt, aztán Harry, mit sem gondolva arra, vannak-e védőbűbájok a lakosztály körül, úgy ahogy van, kiengedte a gőzt.  
  
– Nem akarok beszélni erről, megmondtam! – kiáltott fel, miközben felpattant a fotelből.  
  
– De igen is, tárgyalnunk kell erről! – emelte fel a hangját Piton is. – Ez nem mehet így tovább! Nem leszek csendes tanúja annak, amit művelsz! – állt fel ő is a helyéről.  
  
– Az egy dolog, hogy segítek magának életben maradni, és hogy ön is segít cserébe, de ez nem jogosítja fel arra, hogy ennyire belemásszon az életembe! – mondta ugyanolyan indulatosan Harry, mint eddig.  
  
– Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy miután végre sikerült téged valójában megismerni, azt kell mondjam, nem fogsz tőlem ilyen könnyen megszabadulni! – vágott vissza Piton hűvösen.  
  
– Nem kértem rá magát! – kiabálta túl a férfit Harry.  
  
– Tartozom vele ennyivel anyádnak! – ordította Piton, amikor közelebb lépett hozzá.  
  
Harry már épp vissza akart vágni valamivel, de ez beléfojtotta a szót, és elkeseredetten nézett fel a férfire.  
  
– Látja? – mondta halkan. – Amikor valaki közelről megismer, már csak sajnálatból akar velem foglalkozni – suttogta a végén. – Ez annyira… szánalmas.  
  
– Potter… – mondta már sokkal nyugodtabban Piton. – Az előbbieket nem mondtam teljesen komolyan – vallotta be. – Az az igazság, hogy miután meghaltak a szüleid, magamhoz akartalak venni, de már addigra túlságosan is mélyen voltam… a sötétségben. Azzal áltattam magam, hogy Petunia Dursley családjánál jó helyed lesz. Ismertem Petuniát, sokszor kifejeztem kételkedésemet Albusnak, elmondtam neki, hogy szerintem ő gyűlölne téged. De az igazgató többször meggyőzött arról, hogy miután Petunia férjhez ment, az megváltoztatta, így jó életed lesz nála. Egészen ötödév végéig abban a hitben éltem, hogy tényleg így van. Bizonyos mértékig féltékeny voltam rájuk, hiszen én akartam Lily fiát felnevelni, és nem éreztem jogosnak, hogy pont a húga teheti ezt meg, aki világéletében utálatos volt vele. – Harry erre nagyot nézett, miközben Piton sóhajtott. – Azt, hogy Jamest mennyire nem kedveltem, felhasználtam ellened, hogy így próbáljalak meg távol tartani magamtól dühömben, amiért velük lehettél. Amikor aztán sor került az okklumencia gyakorlatokra, sikerült elcsípnem pár dolgot az életedből, és akkor gyanút fogtam. Albus részéről tökéletes terv volt.  
  
– Mi… milyen terv? – suttogta Harry rémülten.  
  
– Albus tudta, hogy én mindenképpen magamhoz akartam venni Lily fiát. Viszont elengedhetetlen volt számára egy tökéletes kém. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ha én megtudom, milyen sorsod is van valójában, akkor mindent ott fogok hagyni, hogy ne engedjelek szenvedni. Akár az egész háborút, úgy ahogy van, és addig bujdosok veled, amíg valaki tényleg meg nem öli azt a szörnyet.  
  
Harry azt hitte, rosszul hall, hirtelen levegőt is elfelejtett venni. Csak nézte azt a komoly arcot, amit eddig gyűlölt, akárhányszor szóba került. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy ez tényleg igaz lehet.  
  
– Komolyan mondja…? – kérdezte rekedten. – A… aznap, amikor meg… mármint azon a roxmortsi napon történt – dadogott, miközben próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait –, ott volt a nyomomban. Emlékszem, hogy amikor a Három Seprűbe bementünk közvetlen a támadás előtt, olyan furcsán nézett… Ó, te jó ég! – kapott levegő után. – Beszélni akart velem? – kérdezte, ahogyan rájött, milyen arcot vágott a férfi. – Csak Ronék végig ott voltak velem… nem akart minket zavarni… Édes istenem… aztán már hirtelen mindenhol halálfalók hoppanáltak az utcára, magát pedig bekerítették a többi halálfalóval együtt a maradék aurorok, és aztán… – nyelt egy nagyot, amikor világossá vált a dolog. – Miattam halt meg!  
  
Hirtelen két kéz erősen megszorította a vállát, és megrázta.  
  
– Nem. Te. Tehetsz. Róla! Ez sürgősen verd ki a fejedből! – Piton továbbra is szorosan fogta a vállát. – Sorozatos szerencsétlenségnek tudható be, hogy hibát követtem el a párbaj során! Egy tucat dühös halálfaló – akik nemrég vesztették el társaikat –, jelentős túlerő tud lenni, pláne, ha látják, amint az auroroknak segítek!  
  
– Odamentem segíteni, de akkor már késő volt! – mondta keservesen Harry lesütött szemmel. – De Ron és Hermione visszahúztak, mondván, hogy nem tehetek semmit sem magáért… Ha hagytak volna, nem veszett volna el a teste… mindez nem történt volna meg…  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott rá Piton, Harry pedig összerezzent rémületében. Hirtelen nem is a hangsúlytól, hanem, hogy tanára szájából a keresztnevét hallotta. – Kérlek, nézz rám! – mondta higgadtabban a férfi, Harry pedig eleget tett a kérésnek. Könnyes, zöld szemekkel pillantott fel tanárára. – Nem a te hibád volt, fogd fel! – Vett egy mély lélegzetet. – Lehet mégis jobb, hogy így történt. Láthattalak teljes valódban, figyelhettelek. Így rájöhettem, hogy amilyen arcot a világnak mutatsz, az csak egy álca.  
  
– De az nem fogja visszahozni magát – suttogta Harry, és szégyellte, mennyire rosszul érzi magát amiatt, hogy ismét miatta hal meg valaki.  
  
– Ó, Potter – mondta csendesen Piton, és magához húzta őt. Harry először megdermedt, de aztán ellazult a férfi ölelésében, miközben fájdalmasan gondolt arra, hogy most bármennyire is ténylegesen öleli őt, valójában nincs is itt. Amikor már újra megkedvelne valakit a felnőttek közül, el kell veszítenie. – Még mindig magadat hibáztatod – szólalt meg egy idő után Piton. – Kérlek, ne tedd.  
  
– Miért akart velem beszélni akkor? – kérdezte Harry halkan.  
  
– Azért, hogy végre olyan jövőm legyen, amit én szerettem volna – válaszolt. – Aznap reggel vitatkoztam Albusszal, fejéhez vágtam, hogy rájöttem, miben mesterkedett éveken keresztül. Hozzátettem, hogy ezért nem adom fel kémként töltött éveimet, de ha a sors úgy hozza, akkor rögtön abbahagyom. Egyúttal közöltem azt is, hogy aznap szeretnék veled beszélni, hátha egyezségre tudunk jutni, hogy elhozzalak a rokonaidtól. Csak éppen…  
  
– Közbeszólt a sors – fejezte be a mondatot Harry tanára talárjába motyogva. – Ahogy belegondolok, fogalmam sincs, akkor beleegyeztem volna, hogy magával éljek… olyan abszurd lett volna. Mindketten utáltuk egymást…  
  
– Utáltuk? – vágott közbe Piton. – Ezek szerint már nem gyűlölsz?  
  
– Én… sosem gyűlöltem. Utáltam, hogy így viselkedik velem, de ahogy az elmúlt napokban megismertem magát, rájöttem, hogy maga is igazán jó színész. Tudom, hogy a saját védelmében tette, nehogy bajba keveredjen, de én nem haragszom ezért – mondta alig hallhatóan.  
  
– Visszakanyarodva az eredeti beszélgetéshez – mondta Piton rendületlenül, amikor elengedte Harryt –, nem szeretném, ha továbbra is folytatnád ezt az életvitelt, amit az elmúlt időszakban. Bármennyire is kellemetlen neked most ez a beszélgetés, nem akarom, hogy ismét egy bájital rabja legyél! Fogadd meg a tanácsomat, különben rossz vége lesz. Bájitalok nélkül is elég erős vagy.  
  
Harry közben sietve eltűntette azt a pár árulkodó könnycseppet.  
  
– Magának fogalma sincs, milyen az életem – mondta rekedtesen. – Milyen majdnem mindennap elviselni az apját, tanulni, és mindezt úgy, hogy közben Voldemort sem hagy nekem nyugtot. Valahogy pihennem kellett! – nézett fel ismét tanárára. – Bár addig úgy hiszem, sosem fogok, amíg ő meg nem hal, és maga vissza nem tér.  
  
– Semmi garancia nincs arra, hogy ismét élhetem az életemet – tette hozzá komoran Piton.  
  
– Nem fogom magát is elveszíteni! – tört ki Harry elkeseredetten. – Elegem van és kész! Tudom, hogy maga még életben van. Meg fogom tudni, hol rejtegeti Voldemort, és akkor kiszabadítom magát!  
  
– Potter… – kezdte Piton tanárias hangnemben –, nem hagyom, hogy ezt egyedül csináld végig.  
  
– Nem is fogom egyedül – mondta dacosan Harry. – Amint meg tudom, hol tartja Voldemort, szólok az igazgatónak, és ha eljött az időm… akkor eljött.  
  
– Lehet, a meggondolatlanság nem is áll annyira messze tőled, mint a beképzeltség, ahogyan azt mutattad? – gúnyolódott vele Piton, de aztán mély levegőt vett. – Miután megbeszéltük volna a fontosabb dolgokat, javasolni akartam, hogy holnap ismét okklumenciát gyakoroljunk. Mindent láttál, csak éppen nem tudtad értelmezni, és a hollétem megoldása is a te kezedben van. Időm pedig úgy érzem, nincsen már sok, ha tényleg cselekedni akarunk.  
  
– Szörnyen siralmasak voltak azok a gyakorlatok – mondta fásultan Harry, miközben visszaült a fotelbe, és beborította magát a pléddel. – Ha erre alapoz, biztosan meg fog halni.  
  
– Most máshogy lesz – ígérte Piton mellette állva. – Akkor a kölcsönös gyűlölet volt az alapja a köztünk létrejött kapcsolatnak. Immáron világossá vált, hogy egyikünk sem érez így a másik iránt. Működni fog. – Közben visszatért a kanapéhoz. – Most már tényleg itt az ideje, hogy egyél.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd szólt Dobbynak, hogy hozzon neki egy könnyű, finom vacsorát. A házimanó készségesen teljesítette a kérését, persze gyanakodva pillantott a kanapé felé, mondván, hogy most is érzi azt az erős varázslót, aki itt van vele. Harry megnyugtatta, hogy cseppet sem kell aggódnia, Piton professzor vigyáz rá.  
  
Piton mindvégig csendesen figyelte, és egy szót sem szólt, amikor Dobby ismét kijelentette a dolgot. Harry látta, hogy a férfi nagyon belemélyül a gondolataiba, és nyilvánvalóan azon töpreng, vajon tényleg olyan fontos-e számára, mint ahogy azt Harry kijelentette. Még magának is meglepetést okozott az, hogyan reagált, amikor vitatkoztak.  
  
Elvégre mégis utálta őt, de… mégsem. Az elmúlt napokban, ahogy Piton törődött vele, nagyon megváltoztatta a férfiról kialakult képét. Piton igenis ember volt, aki aggódott érte, nem pedig az a zsíros hajú szemétláda, amit a világ felé mutatott. Mint ahogy ő sem volt az a beképzelt, undok fiú, akinek látták.  
  
Amikor végzett a vacsorával, hatalmasat ásított. Piton kifejtette, hogy közvetlen evés után cseppet sem egészséges rögtön aludni menni, de neki szüksége van a pihenésre. Miután elmagyarázta, hogy fárasztó lesz a másnapi okklumencia gyakorlat, Harry nem ellenkezett – így legalább minél előbb megszabadul kellemetlen felügyelőjétől. Amikor aztán felszólította tanárát, hogy menjen arrébb, mert a kanapén akar aludni, Piton dühösen pillantott vissza rá.  
  
– Nem fogsz a kanapén aludni.  
  
– Már miért ne aludnék? – kérdezte felháborodottan Harry. – Egész kényelmes, mint egy normális ágy.  
  
– Egészséges pihenés alapja egy megfelelő ágy, nem pedig egy elnyűtt kanapé! – világosította fel Piton mérgesen. – Megáll az eszem, komolyan. Gyere, megmutatom a szobámat – állt fel a helyéről a férfi, és elindult az ajtó felé.  
  
– A szobáját? – visszhangozta Harry.  
  
Piton lobogó palásttal visszafordult.  
  
– Miért, netán a raktárban akarsz aludni?  
  
– Most már idegesítően és túlságosan is atyáskodó felettem – motyogta Harry, mert hiába volt már tizenhat éves, jól esett ez a szülői szigornak nevezett dolog. – Nem kérek a segítségéből, tökéletesen megvagyok magam.  
  
Piton felhorkant.  
  
– Persze, mert neked aztán sosincs szükséged segítségre, mi? – gúnyolódott.  
  
Harry közben kilépett a nappaliból a hosszú, kicsiny folyosóra, ahol három ajtót látott: egyet középen, míg kettőt két oldalt. Sóhajtva fordult hátra.  
  
– Talán ha megmondaná, melyik az ön szobája? – morogta.  
  
– Az imént fejtetted ki, hogy nincsen szükséged segítségre…  
  
– Hullafáradt vagyok, ne szórakozzon már velem! – csattant fel Harry dühösen, mert türelme igen csak a végét járta, pedig Piton még bele sem jött a gúnyolódásába. Ebből is látszott, tényleg mennyire fáradt.  
  
– A bal oldali az – hallatszott közelebbről Piton hangja, ahogy utána jött a laborból. – A másik kettő raktárhelyiség. Örömmel néztem volna végig, ha ott aludnál – tette hozzá egy gúnyos vigyor kíséretében.  
  
Harry vágott egy grimaszt, aztán benyitott a szobába, nem foglalkozva a férfivel. Bár elég kínosnak találta, hogy tényleg a férfi hálószobájában kell aludnia. Amint belépett, az idegessége alábbhagyott, mert valamilyen oknál fogva nem számított arra, hogy ugyanolyan baldachinos ágy fogja fogadni őt, mint a toronyban. Még mielőtt körülnézett volna, tekintetét odavonzotta a széles kandalló, amiben abban a pillanatban fellobbant a tűz, hogy meleget biztosítson.  
  
Igaz, itt a sötétzöld dominált, de a helyiség akkor is meleg színeket sugárzott magából, talán a sok könyvespolc miatt. Ugyanis egy szekrényen kívül minden polc roskadásig barna gerincű könyvekkel volt tele.  
  
Bizonytalan léptekkel ment oda az ágyhoz, és egy tétova mozdulattal húzta el a baldachint.  
  
– Az ágyat a manók rendbe hozták, miután eltűntem – mondta a háta mögött Piton, mire Harry összerezzent.  
  
Az ágy valóban újra volt vetve, Harry pedig furcsállotta, hogy az ágynemű sötétkék színű volt zöld helyett.  
  
– Már hónapok óta nincs itt, hogy hogy a lakosztály még megvan? – kérdezte Harry.  
  
A bájitalmester egy elégedett vigyorral támaszkodott neki az ajtófélfának.  
  
– Senki sem tudja feltörni a védővarázslatokat – közölte. – Bár Albusnak minden bizonnyal nem telne sok időbe, de ő nem foglalkozott a dologgal. A manók tudnak csak bejutni ide.  
  
– Meg most már én is… maga által – borzongott meg. Leült az ágy szélére, és elkezdte magáról lefejteni a cipőjét. Megállt egy percre, és úgy nézett az ajtó felé. – Nem mondja komolyan, hogy figyeli, miszerint tényleg ágyba bújok?  
  
– Nem, az már tényleg túlzás lenne – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. – Megyek, és magadra hagylak. Később visszanézek, tényleg alszol-e.  
  
Harry mikor nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, a férfi már ott sem volt. Sóhajtott, aztán az ágy mellé rendezte a cipőjét, megszabadult a talárjától, majd a Dobby által itt hagyott pizsamáját felvette, és kicsit tétovázva bebújt a vastag paplan alá. Lehunyta a szemét, és reménykedett benne, hogy nyugodt éjszakája lesz.  


 

**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
Hosszú órákig aludt kipihenten, álma titkos vágyainak váráról szólt, de aztán a nyugodt percek egyszersmind véget értek. Amikor arra ébredt, hogy a sebhelye mennyire fáj, rájött, hogy egyáltalán nem rémálmokról van szó. Aztán jöttek sorban a képek, mint egy gyorsított mugli filmen, ismét a rosszullét kerülgette, de próbálta magát rákényszeríteni, hogy lassítson az őrjítő pörgésen, és Voldemort szemén keresztül megtudja, hogy hol lehet Piton.  
  
Annyira erőltette a dolgot, hogy hirtelen álmai várában találta magát, de úgy, mint aki madárként gyorsan berepült oda. Pontosabban valakibe.  
  
_– Meg fogom tudni, Perselus, minden titkodat – hallotta magát Voldemort hangján. Hosszú kezével leírt egy kört Piton arca fölött, aki úgy tűnt, mintha békésen aludt volna. Ujjait közelebb tartotta a férfi arcához, de hirtelen elrántotta, amikor szikrák kíséretében megjelent egy pajzs, és nem engedte, hogy hozzáérjen. – Nem fog örökké kitartani a védelmed, bárhogyan is vitted ezt véghez öntudatlan állapotban – közölte Voldemort megvetően. – Aztán, ha sikerült megszüntetnem, nem fogok kegyelmezni neked, amiért elárultál. Lassú és kegyetlen halálod lesz!  
  
– Ne!_ – kiáltotta Harry torkaszakadtából, és hirtelen felült az ágyban. Rémülten nézett körbe, majd az ölébe vette a kezeit, amik remegtek a félelemtől. Ijedten nézett végig rajtuk, mert az előbb még azok máshoz tartoztak, és félt, hogy örökre úgy maradtak. Hosszan és mélyeket lélegzett, kezét pedig sajgó sebhelyére szorította, miközben próbált megnyugodni.  
  
Piton… ó te jó ég. Voldemort már közel járhat ahhoz, hogy áttörje a férfi védelmét, és aztán meg fogja ölni. Nagyot nyelt, hogy visszafogja a kétségbeesést, ami erre a gondolatra eluralta.  
  
Minden rendben lesz – mondogatta magában. Holnap gyakorolni fognak, és rá fognak jönni, hogy hol van Piton teste, aztán a rendtagokkal esélyük lesz kiszabadítani őt. Nem fog meghalni… nem fogja hagyni.  
  
Lehúzta magáról egy kicsit a takarót, és oldalra fordult, hogy próbáljon megnyugodni. Azt tudta, hogy jó ideig nem fog tudni elaludni. Az ágy mellett volt egy piciny pinceablak, így elhúzta a baldachint, hogy az azon besütő holdfény adjon egy kis világosságot. Nézte egy darabig, majd lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbált ellazulni.  
  
Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, csak próbált pihenni, ha már el nem is tudott aludni. A szemhéján keresztül érzékelte, hogy a világosság hirtelen eltűnik. Amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Piton ott ült mellette az ágyon, miközben összehúzott szemöldökkel pillantott le rá.  
  
– Remegsz, mint a nyárfalevél – állapította meg a férfi halkan, amikor jobban megnézte. Harry nem mutatta ki, mennyire zavarja ez a nyilvánvaló észrevétel, inkább lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Nincs semmi baj – mondta Harry gyengén, ami cseppet sem volt meggyőző.  
  
– Nekem nem úgy tűnik – tette hozzá Piton. – Úgy nézel ki, mint aki sokkot kapott. A legjobb megoldás a bájital lenne. De azt ugye jelen pillanatban nem ihatsz. Voldemort…?  
  
– Igen, látomásom volt – közölte alig hallhatóan Harry.  
  
– Nagyon nem lesz ez így jó. Ha most nem nyugszol meg kellőképpen, a rémálmoktól egyáltalán nem fogsz tudni pihenni.  
  
– Eddig is kibírtam a rémálmokat, amíg nem kerültem a Roxfortba! – közölte Harry kicsit dühösebben. – Most is el fogok tudni aludni, és ne kezeljen úgy, mint egy gyereket!  
  
Harry közben jobban összehúzta magát, hogy így is távolabb legyen Pitontól. De lelke egy része nem akarta így, vágyott a vigasztalásra, és egy olyan alvásra, ahol nincsenek rémálmok. Múltkor annyira kellemes érzés volt, hogy a férfi vigyázott rá… akár mint egy apa a fiára.  
  
– Az a baj, hogy annyira felnőtt akarsz lenni – oktatta ki a férfi –, hogy közben elfelejted, mennyire nem éltél gyerekként. Mindenkinek meg akarsz felelni, míg magadról megfeledkezel. Komolyan nem fogom ezt hagyni. Szörnyű nézni, mennyire pusztító életmódot folytatsz. Engedd, hogy segítsek!  
  
– Bájital nélkül nem fog menni – mondta keservesen Harry, elárulva ezzel azt, mennyire nem tudott a szörnyű rémálmok után aludni. – Abból pedig nem ihatok, maga is tudja.  
  
– Tudok, egy módszert, amit még anyádtól tanultam – árulta el halkan Piton, mire Harry felemelte a fejét, és lassan a férfire nézett.  
  
A bájitalmester szilárdan állta a tekintetét, mint aki attól tart, hogy tombolni kezd. Aztán Piton teljesen felült az óriási ágyra, hátát nekivetette az ágy fejlécének, és intett neki, hogy jöjjön oda melléje. Harry megütközve bámult rá.  
  
– De… én… – dadogott zavartan, végül aztán elhallgatott. Nagyon érdekelte volna, hogy Piton honnét tud ilyesmit az anyjáról, így inkább a kíváncsiság vitte, mint a bátorság.  
  
Lassan, és kissé bizonytalanul odament a férfi bal oldalához, aztán bátortalanul rápillantott, mert nem értette, mit akart pontosan a tanára. A bájitalmester sóhajtott egyet, miközben megrázta a fejét. Bal karjával magához húzta, mire Harry a remegés mellett össze is rezzent – ennél kínosabban már nem érezhette magát. Bizonytalanul hagyta, hogy a fejét Piton a mellkasára hajtsa.  
  
Mint ahogy múltkor is, szokatlan, de kellemes érzés volt ez a vigasztaló gesztus. Szívébe pedig melegség költözött, ahogyan felfogta, Piton sosem fogja már őt eltaszítani. De amikor eszébe jutott az a látomás, amit Voldemort elméjén keresztül látott, teljesen megrémült. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a gondolatot, hogy a férfi talán meg fog halni. Ha ő nem, akkor majd rajta lesz a sor. Most, amikor végre talált egy felnőttet, aki gondoskodik róla? Akkor kell itt hagynia? Összeszorította a szemét, és próbálta elterelni a gondolatait azzal, hogy a jelennel kell foglalkoznia. A jövővel pedig megbirkózik akkor, ha majd itt lesz.  
  
– Amikor az első gyűléseken részt vettem – törte meg a csendet Piton –, nagyon sok szörnyűséges tettet kellett végignéznem. Anyáddal szoros barátságban voltunk, és akkoriban pedig nem ihattam bájitalokat. Egyszerűen leült mellém az ágyra, és mindvégig így ült mellettem, amíg meg nem nyugodtam. – Harry visszafojtott lélegzettel hallgatta.  
  
– Ennyire közeli barátságban voltak anyámmal? – suttogta Harry, miközben arra gondolt, hogy Piton is így hallhatta a másik szívverését, ami egész megnyugtatónak hatott.  
  
– Már igazán rájöhettél volna, hogy nagyon szoros kapcsolatban voltunk – dünnyögte Piton, aztán egy kis idő után hozzátette: – Szerettem őt, viszont nem maradtunk együtt.  
  
Harry hirtelen vett levegőt, amikor ezt meghallotta.  
  
– Ezért volt velem annyira gyalázatosan gonosz? – kérdezte keservesen. – Miért kellett így viselkednie velem? Hiszen, ha valaki szereti az illetőt, nem szabad így viselkednie a fiával…  
  
A bájitalmester mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Már múltkor is említettem, miért volt ez így – mondta csendesen. – Voldemort nem tudhatott erről a kapcsolatról, mert az óriási veszélybe sodort volna engem. Reméltem, hogy egy idő után, ha mindennek vége, megbocsájtod ezt, és talán nem gondolsz akkora szörnyetegnek, mint ahogy eleinte.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, mert nem akarta mindezt elképzelni. Inkább próbálta magát túltenni az álom-féle látomásokon, amiket átélt. Még szörnyen érezte magát az egésztől.  
  
Piton egy darabig csendben volt, aztán végül halkan feltett egy kérdést:  
  
– Mi zaklatott fel ennyire?  
  
– Inkább ne… – suttogta Harry, és ismét remegni kezdett. Szívébe fájdalom nyilallt, amikor rájött, most már mennyire kedveli a férfit, holott úgy tűnik, el fogja veszíteni őt. – Majd holnap elmondom.  
  
– Rendben, ne beszéljünk róla – egyezett bele Piton csendesen. Ölelése szorosabbá vált, kezével pedig a hátát simogatta. – Vegyél mély levegőket… Már bánom, hogy megkérdeztem. Takarózz be rendesen, nehogy megfázz. Idelent hidegek szoktak lenni az éjszakák, hiába ég a kandallóban a tűz. Kettőtök közt ez a kapcsolat egyre aggasztóbb lesz – gondolkodott magában mormogva Piton.  
  
Harry kinyitotta egy pillanatra a szemét, hogy megnézze, hol van a takaró széle, majd magára húzta teljesen. Pitonnak is jutott egy kicsi, de nem szólt egy szót sem.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy itt marad velem – mondta halkan, mert úgy érezte, meg kell köszönnie ezt.  
  
– Nincs mit, Harry. Csak próbálj meg pihenni, rád fér – sóhajtotta, aztán még hozzátette: – Holnaptól minden meg fog változni.  
  
Harry mély levegőt vett, és próbált ellazulni, hogy el tudjon aludni. Bár most legszívesebben egyáltalán nem aludt volna, csak hogy a férfi el ne mozduljon mellőle, és a pillanat örök legyen. Nem akarta a sok szörnyűséget, ami rá várt, és tudta, hogy holnap el fog kezdődni.  
  
Mert mindennek a kezdete és a vége az az álombeli vár lesz, amiről az elmúlt időszakban álmodott és látomásokat élt át.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Obscurus kastélya


	7. Obscurus kastélya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry drasztikus eszközökhöz folyamodik azért, hogy megtudja, hol is rejtegetik Pitont, még ha ezzel magára is haragítja a férfit. Remus pedig furcsa élményekkel gazdagodik...

Amikor Harry másnap felébredt, sejtette, hogy egyedül lesz.   
  
Kótyagosan, kissé imbolyogva indult a nappali irányába, és igencsak meglepődött, amikor a sötétzöld kanapé melletti asztalkán egy bűbáj által melegen tartott reggeli fogadta. Ilyenkor jött rá, mennyire is jó dolog, ha a varázslónak saját manója van.   
  
Leült a kanapéra, majd felhúzta a lábait, és a magával hozott takaró alatt elhelyezkedett úgy, hogy elérje a számára kikészített ételt. Persze előbb a mellette lévő kakaóért nyúlt, és két kezébe véve lassan kortyolni kezdte, miközben azon tűnődött, mennyire is kellemes itt lennie.  
  
– Örömmel látom, hogy legalább eszel – hallatszott Piton hangja, aztán a férfi leült a szemben lévő fotelbe, miközben Harry pirítósáért nyúlt –, és próbálsz visszatérni a normális életmódhoz.   
  
– Mikor kezdjük? – kérdezett rá Harry a számára legégetőbb dologra.  
  
– Miután nyugodtan megreggeliztél. Ne habzsold az ételt csak azért, mert sietni akarsz – figyelmeztette Piton.   
  
Harry nem kérdezte meg, hogy miért, akkor mi lesz, inkább csendben folytatta az étkezést, és azon gondolkodott, vajon Pitonnak elmondja-e, hogy látott nem egy varázsigét az okklumenciával kapcsolatosan. De végül csendben maradt, és miután megreggelizett, nekiálltak gyakorolni.   
  
Igen ám, de szinte minden ugyanúgy történt, mint ötödévében, csak annyi volt a különbség, hogy Piton sokkal több türelemmel rendelkezett, és kevesebbet ordított. Miután Harry leizzadva és kimerülten rogyott a földre, Piton odament és felhúzta, aztán a kanapéhoz segítette.  
  
– Azt mondta, máshogy lesz – gúnyolódott Harry kimerülten. – Már nem a kölcsönös gyűlölet lesz az alapja a köztünk létrejött kapcsolatnak, és működni fog. Akkor mi a francért nem megy?!  
  
– Nyugodj már le! – szólt rá türelmetlenül Piton, aztán a gondolataiba mélyedt. – Itt nem a gyűlöletről van szó, hanem a kétségbeesésről – mondta végül, és átható tekintettel bámulta őt. – Annyira kétségbe vagy esve, hogy nem tudsz koncentrálni, így nem működik a dolog. Nyilvánvalóan a tegnapi rémálmod is rólam szólt.   
  
– Marha jó! A hülyeségem miatt fogjuk elveszíteni magát! – dühöngött Harry. – Az még nem jutott eszébe, hogy azokat a varázsigét alkalmazzuk, amikkel meg lehet nyitni az elmét?  
  
A bájitalmester haragosan nézett.  
  
– El fogom venni azt az átkozott bájitaltan könyvet! – vicsorogta dühösen.  
  
– Most miért? Tudja jól, hogy minden perc számít!  
  
– Veszélyes! – csattant felt Piton.   
  
– Maga mondta, hogy úgy érzi, nincsen már sok ideje – mondta Harry eltökélten. – Nem lesz baj, hadd használjam az elme megvilágításához használatos varázsigét!  
  
– Még mit nem! – bődült fel Piton, és hirtelen felállt a fotelből.   
  
Harry is felállt, és ökölbe szorította a kezét.  
  
– Az élete a tét! – kiáltotta.  
  
– Aminek az ára a te elméd épsége?! – vágott vissza Piton.   
  
– Elég nagy a varázserőm ahhoz, hogy túléljek egy ekkora, elmém ellen indított támadást! – bizonygatta Harry. – Nem lesz bajom! Tudnom kell, hol rejtegeti Voldemort, mert szorít az idő! – ellenkezett Harry, erősen szorítva a pálcát. – Gyerünk, szórja rám a varázsigét, aztán haladjunk!  
  
– Nem tetszik ez a hangnem! – közölte Piton félelmetes hanggal. – Nézz már magadra! Teljesen ki vagy merülve, nem fogsz tudni elviselni egy erős mentális támadást, amivel az elmédet még jobban meggyötröm!  
  
Harry vállai megereszkedtek, mert tudta, hogy legyőzték. Legalábbis ezt mutatta, mert támadt egy ötlete. A varázsigét maga is tudta, miért ne alkalmazhatná magán?  
  
– Nos, rendben – sóhajtotta, mire Piton úgy tűnt, visszavesz a dühéből.   
  
– Gyere, ülj ide mellém – mondta hátat fordítva.   
  
Harrynek sem kellett több, a fejéhez emelte a pálcáját.  
  
– _Claritasis!_ – mondta hangosan, és mielőtt az elméjét elborították volna a gonosz elméjének képei, még látta, hogy Piton rémülten hátrafordul.  
  
– Potter, azt mondtam, ne! – kiáltott rá, de többé már nem létezett a külvilág.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telhetett el, mert amikor kinyitotta a szemét, a kanapén feküdt, de nem emlékezett rá, hogyan került oda. Piton közvetlen mellette, a kanapé szélén ült, fekete szemével dühösen tekintett le rá.  
  
– Ezt nem lett volna szabad – mondta fagyosan. – De a maga útját járó kis naiv griffendélesnek miért kellene rám hallgatnia? Hogy érzed magad? – követelte dühösen.  
  
– Befejezné végre, hogy így hív? – kérdezett vissza Harry mérgesen, és meglepődött, mikor érezte, hogy még a kezét megmozdítani is fáradságba került. – Jól vagyok, egy kis fejfájást eltekintve. – Amikor visszagondolt, mi történhetett, hirtelen olyan dolgokra kezdett el emlékezni, amiről jól tudta, hogy nem estek meg. – Bármennyire is mérges rám, azt hiszem, sikerült.  
  
– Ó, az persze lényegtelen, hogy agykárosodást is kaphatsz, mi? Nem, nem fogsz rohanni az igazgatóhoz! – dörrent rá Piton, amikor Harry meg akart mozdulni. – Beveszed azt az altatót, és alszol egyet, mert itt az ideje! Talán még sikerül megelőzni a bajt, amit voltál szíves teremteni!  
  
– Nyugodjon már le! – vágott vissza Harry fáradtan, aztán kicsit halkabban hozzátette: – Sajnálom, de nem fogom hagyni, hogy még egy valaki meghaljon, ez van.  
  
– Végül is, mit számít, hogy te is közéjük tartozol-e, igaz?  
  
Piton határozottan nem bírt túllépni a dolgon.  
  
– Az Álomital meddig fog hatni? – kérdezte Harry végül, mert határozottan megijedt a bájitaltan tanártól. Ha minél hamarabb megissza, annál hamarabb felébredhet a mély alvásból, aztán pedig végre megteheti a szükséges lépéseket, hogy megtalálják Pitont, amíg még nem késő.   
  
– Elég sokáig. – Piton fejével a mellettük lévő asztal felé intett, ahol ott volt a fiola. Harry nem akarta tudni, miként került az asztalra egy álomital, sőt azt sem, hogy honnét, bár nyilvánvalóan Pitonnak sikerült Dobbyra hatni valahogy. Harry felült, aztán felnyögött. – Mi a baj? – kérdezett rá Piton.  
  
Harry a halántékához emelte a kezét.  
  
– Most már szédülök is, és hányingerem is van – mondta lassan, nem gondolva a rosszullétre. Figyelmét el is terelte valami meleg, ami az orrából csöppent a kezére. Rémülten jött rá, hogy az vér, miközben arra gondolt, sosem volt még rá példa, hogy vérezzen az orra.  
  
Egy meleg kéz fonódott a csuklójára, ami az asztalon hagyott zsebkendőhöz kormányozta, míg végül Harry meg értette a célzást, és odatartotta az orrához a textíliát.  
  
– Mentálisan megerőltetted magad – dühöngött tovább Piton. – Meg kell innod az Álomitalt, az blokkolni fogja a további kellemetlen tüneteket. – Harry rémülten nézett a férfira. – Igen, ez még csak a kezdet – közölte Piton sötéten. – Megmondtam, hogy ilyennel nem szabad játszani, komoly következményekkel járhat. Gyerünk, idd meg, még mielőtt nem marad meg a gyomrodban. Ha kialudtad magad, nehogy azt hidd, hogy erről többet nem beszélünk! – tette még hozzá félelmetes hangon.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és csupán biccentett, mert érezte, hogy kezd rosszul lenni, így vitatkozni pedig teljesen értelmetlen. Betakarózott, aztán a bájitalért nyúlt, kidugaszolta, és nagyot kortyolt belőle, de már a felénél érezte, hogy nem megy. Piton elszánt tekintettel fogta meg a kezét, és szigorú tekintet kíséretében segített neki meginni az egészet.   
  
Az utolsó kortynál már majdnem elaludt, de mielőtt tényleg így lett volna, érezte, hogy Piton megszorítja a kezét, és arca mérhetetlen aggodalmat sugároz. Szívébe melegség költözött, hiszen ez is bizonyította, immáron mennyire törődik vele, még ha hülyeséget is csinált.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
– Harry…?  
  
A hang valahogy nem illet ide, mire rémülten nyitotta ki a szemét, és meglepetésére nem Piton ült mellette a kanapé szélén, hanem Lupin, mögötte pedig az igazgató állt.  
  
– Remus… igazgató úr? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten Harry. – Mi… hogyhogy itt van, uram?  
  
– Ronald Weasley meglehetősen hevesen kereste fel az irodámat, miszerint eltűntél – válaszolt kedvesen az igazgató, miközben gondterhelten felmutatta a véres zsebkendőt. – Úgy emlékszem, a tanórákra már visszatértél volna. Már délután van, és senki sem látott. Mi történt?  
  
Harry kissé kótyagosan feljebb ült a kanapén, de még mindig nem érezte magát elég erősnek ahhoz, hogy felkeljen. Még magát is meglepte, mennyire fáradt, és legszívesebben visszadőlt volna. De most sokkalta fontosabb dolog van, amire koncentrálnia kell, hiszen Piton élete a tét.  
  
– Azt hittem, ennyire nem üt ki az Álomital – motyogta zavartan.   
  
– Harry, beszélj kérlek! – nógatta Remus, és nagyon aggódnak tűnt. – Albus már értesített a különleges helyzetedről, és hogy mostanság nem vagy önmagad, és hogy is mondjam… Perselus vett a szárnyai alá. – Látszott a férfin, hogy nem igazán hitte el a dolgot. – Netán most is itt van?  
  
Harry a szeme sarkában mozgást látott, és amikor oldalra nézett, látta, amint Piton leül az asztal túloldalán lévő fotelbe. Összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és igen csúnyán nézett rá.  
  
– Igen, itt – válaszolt Harry visszanézve a hívatlan vendégekre, elkönyvelve magában, hogy most az egyszer előnye is van Piton láthatatlanságának, mert nem az igazgató előtt fog vele veszekedni. – Megtudtam, hogy hol bujkál Voldemort a talpnyalóival együtt – mondta végül egy sóhajjal. Az igazgató átható, már-már dühös tekintettel figyelte őt. Harry zavarában nyelt egyet, mert megijedt az idős varázslótól. – A… az történt, hogy a _Claritasis_ bűbájt alkalmaztam magamon – suttogta.  
  
– Nagyon nagy meggondolatlanság volt, Harry – közölte egy idő után Dumbledore, mint aki azt latolgatta eddig, mit mondjon. – Ezért volt véres a zsebkendő, igaz? Mentálisan túlhajszoltad magad. Ugye tudod, hogy akár súlyos következményei is lehetett volna a bűbájnak? – Harry tétován bólintott, Remus tekintete pedig már aggódóbbnak tűnt, mint eddig. – Jól sejtem, hogy Piton professzor megitatott veled egy Álomitalt, hogy elkerülje a bajt?  
  
– Igen – válaszolt Harry lesütött szemmel. – Sajnálom, tudnom kellett, hogy hol van. – Újra felnézett, és tudta, mennyire fájdalmasan néz az igazgató égszínkék szemeibe. – Nem veszíthetek el még egy embert, aki az én hibámból került bajba. Ezt meg kell értenie.  
  
Dumbledore mellé lépett, és kezével megszorította a fiú vállát.  
  
– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Piton professzor említette már, de ez nem a te hibád. Meg tudom érteni az indokaidat, hiszen Sirius miatt érzel így. Kérlek, gondolj arra, hol van Piton professzor. – Az igazgató mélyen a szemébe nézett, aztán egy pillanattal később megszólalt. –Obscurus kastélya az.  
  
Remus felszisszent a név hallatán, míg Dumbledore az oldalsó fotelek felé fordult.   
  
– Mit javasolsz, Perselus?  
  
– Egy rendkívüli gyűlést, hogy azelőtt le tudjunk csapni rájuk, még mielőtt Voldemort rájön, Harry megtudta a rejtekhelyét – közölte, hangja pedig igen hűvösen csengett. – A meglepetés lenne az előnyünk.  
  
– Egy rendkívüli gyűlést, még mielőtt Voldemort megtudja, hogy rájöttem, hol van – tolmácsolta Harry, amikor visszanézett az igazgatóra. – A meglepetés lehetne az előnyünk. –Dumbledore tekintete megkeményedett, amiről Harry azt tudta leolvasni, hogy itt van végre egy remek alkalom, hogy leszámoljanak Voldemorttal. – Hogy adjam oda az emlékemet? – kérdezte végül Harry.  
  
Dumbledore odalépett Harry mellé, és előhúzta a pálcáját.  
  
– Gondolj arra az első emlékképre, amit az álmodban legelőször tapasztaltál – kérte tőle az igazgató, Harry pedig koncentrált, és érezte, ahogy egy furcsa erő a homlokán át kicsit kellemetlenül, de fájdalommentesen kihúz valamit. Levegő után kapott, amikor rájött, hogy semmire sem emlékszik az egészből. Dumbledore közben bele terelte az emléket pálcájával egy fiolába, így Harry lassan megnyugodott, hogy jó kezekben vannak az emlékei.  
  
– Gondolom, majd visszakapom, mielőtt elmegyünk, ugye? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
– Természetesen – válaszolta komolyan Dumbledore, aztán Remus felé fordult. – Megyek is, értesítek mindenkit. Ez a támadás különös odafigyelést igényel, tekintettel arra, milyen helyen van. Remus, kérlek, fél óra múlva legyetek a Grimmauld téren, Harrynek is ott a helye a gyűlésen, veled együtt. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Ez esetben belátom, hogy milyen mértékben érint a dolog, és ott a helyed. – Dumbledore nem várta meg, amíg Harry mond-e valamit, a kandalló felé indult. – Sajnálom, Perselus – mondta halkan, amikor a Hop-porért nyúlt. – Ha akkor nem a háborúban betöltött előnyös szerepedet tartom szem előtt, nem tartanánk itt, ahol. Nem hibáztatlak érte, ha a jövőben nem bocsátanál meg nekem.  
  
Aztán bedobta a port, és eltűnt a smaragdzöld lángok között. Remus értetlenül nézett vissza Harryre.  
  
– Miről beszélt Albus? – kérdezte csodálkozva.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem is tudta, közölni akarja-e ezt vele, vagy sem. Félve Pitonra pillantott, aki ugyanolyan hideg tekintettel figyelte őket, és nem úgy tűnt, hogy érdekli a jelenlévők beszélgetése.  
  
– Arról, hogy új életet fogok kezdeni, abba pedig már nem fog beleszólni – közölte, mire Piton felhúzta a fél szemöldökét, nyilván elcsodálkozott ezen kijelentésen. – Menjünk, Remus, mert valóban szeretném már azt az új életet. – Vett egy mély lélegzetet, hogy legyen ereje felkelni.  
  
– Jól vagy? – aggódott Remus, Harry pedig bólintott.  
  
– Majd jobban leszek, menjünk! – könyörgött, mert az érzés, hogy arra az új életre elég kevés az esély, egyre jobban kétségbe ejtette.  
  
– Perselus is jön? – kérdezte Remus, amikor felsegítette a kanapéról, és a kandalló felé indultak.   
  
Harry ismét odanézett, és látta, amint Piton biccent.  
  
– Igen, azt hiszem – állapította meg, és elfogadta a kandallópárkányról odanyújtott Hop-poros dobozt.  
  
– Netán gond van?  
  
– Azt hiszem, nagyon dühös rám azért, amit csináltam – vallotta be, és amikor felnézett Remusra, a férfinak is megvillant a szeme, ami szintén azt sugallta, hogy még ővele is lesz egy kellemetlen beszélgetése. – Nem értitek? Nem hagyhatom, hogy több ember élete kerüljön veszélybe miattam!  
  
– Harry, tudod, hogy nem a te hibád volt – mondta Remus a fejét csóválva.   
  
– Elegem van ebből az egészből Remus, értsd meg – folytatta halkan Harry, meg sem hallva, amit mond a férfi. – Minden miattam történik. A szüleim, Cedric… Sirius… Piton pedig már félig hozzá van adva a listához. Fogd fel, hogy ezt nem akarom! Esélyt akarok egy normális életre, és _vele!_ – tört ki a végén, mire Remus nagyot nézett. Rá akart kérdezni, tényleg jól értetette-e, de Harry gyorsan rászólt. – Menjünk!  
  
Még mielőtt eltűntek volna a smaragdszínű lángok között, látta, ahogyan Piton furcsa tekintettel méregeti őt.  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
Jóval előbb érkeztek, mint a Rend tagjai, de még Harryt így is meglepte, hogy mennyien lettek hirtelen. Úgy látszik, Voldemort visszatérése óta Dumbledore igencsak sok embert toborzott be, jó páran pedig minden bizonnyal külföldről zsupszkulcsozhattak ide.  
  
A legérdekesebb viszont az volt, hogy a többségnek nem akaródzott bemenni az ideiglenesen rögtönzött, bűvölt nagy terembe, hanem türelmesen beszélgettek egymással. Amikor elhaladtak mellettük, néhányuk kíváncsian figyelte őt, Harry pedig automatikusan a homlokába söpörte a haját, de tudta, hogy már felesleges.   
  
Remus átkarolta őt, aztán bevezette a terembe, ahol már pár arcot felismert, köztük Tonksot, Mordont… és Ignatius Pitont is. Nyilvánvalóan két gyűlés megtartását vették tervbe, és először a szűk kör kerül sorra. Harry már épp meg akart szólalni, tényleg muszáj-e neki is itt lenni, ahol Ignatius Pitonnak, de megérkezett Dumbledore, így mindenki elcsendesedett.  
  
– Muszáj volt riadóztatnom mindenkit – szabadkozott komolyan –, de a helyzet súlyosságára való tekintettel nem késlekedhettem. Soha vissza nem térő alkalmunk nyílt arra, hogy meglepetésszerű támadást intézzünk Voldemort ellen. Az időnk fogy, de igyekszem minél részletesebben elmondani, mi a lehetőségünk. A helyszín Obscorus kastélya, és az azt körülvevő megátkozott erdő. Nem lesz könnyű dolgunk.  
  
Dumbledore pedig mindent pontról-pontra elmagyarázott a jelenlévőknek, akik kérdés nélkül, feszülten figyelték minden szavát. Harry bő egy óra hossza után azt hitte, el fog aludni az asztalnak támaszkodva, de túl izgatott volt ahhoz, hogy teret adjon a fáradtságának, és a megátkozott erdő gondolata felettébb idegesítette. Néha oldalra sandított, hogy megnézze, Piton még itt van-e, és elcsodálkozott, hogy pont a férfi az, aki őt figyeli sokszor a megbeszélés alatt.  
  
Az igazgató minden részletre kitért: alaposan elmagyarázta, milyen irányból érdemes megközelíteniük a helyet, hány őrre számíthatnak, és mellesleg azok hol lesznek. Harrynek rejtély volt, hogy mindössze fél óra emléknézegetésből mindezt hogy hámozhatta ki, de megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy mi mindenre gondol az igazgató. A megbeszélésnek már majdnem vége volt, amikor feltűnt a társaságnak, hogy Dumbledore nem tér ki arra, mit fog tenni addig, amíg nem riadóztatja őket.  
  
– Nem értelek, Albus – emelte fel a kezeit megadóan Ignatius Piton. – Miért mész be egyedül, miért nem tarthatunk veled?  
  
Dumbledore puszta kézzel magához hívta a pergameneket, amiken eddig magyarázott, és csak akkor válaszolt.  
  
– Nem egyedül fogok, hanem Harryvel.  
  
– Akkor értem már, miért ül ő is itt – dünnyögte Mordon.  
  
– És szerinted ez tökéletesen rendben van? – nézett az aurorra Ignatius, mire Mordontól csak egy szemöldökfelhúzást kapott válaszul. Az auror nyilván sosem kérdőjelezte meg Dumbledore szándékait a háborúban, ellenben Ignatiusszal. – Mit fogtok tenni egymagatok ott?  
  
– Az csak rám és Harryre tartozik – mondta nyugodtan Dumbledore. – Ti akkor csatlakoztok, amikor jelt adok. – Ignatius tovább akart volna kérdezősködni, de az igazgató tekintetével beléfojtotta a szót. – Hajnalban indulunk, legyetek készen.  
  
A teremben felerősödött a zsivaj, amint az igazgató kiadta az útjukat. Harry gyomra összeszorult, mikor arra gondolt, hogy a többség nyilvánvalóan azt a pár órát a szeretteivel akarja tölteni. Dumbledore-hoz néhányan odamentek, hogy még pár személyes dolgot megbeszéljenek, köztük Ignatius Piton is.  
  
Remus nem zavartatta magát, amikor odamentek hozzájuk.  
  
– Albus? – Dumbledore intett Ignatiusnak, aki kissé megvető arckifejezéssel hátat fordított nekik, és otthagyta őket, egyúttal be is csukta maga után az ajtót.  
  
– Tudom, hogy az iránt érdeklődnél, mit is teszünk ott kettesben, de biztosíthatlak, hogy még jómagam sem tudom, miképpen oldjuk meg a helyzetet. – Alaposan megnézte Harryt. – Nem véletlen, hogy Harry látja Perselust, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő a kulcs a megoldáshoz. Sőt, megkockáztatom, hogy egy igen erős főzettel vegyítve Harry vérét, talán sikerül is Perselust megmenteni.  
  
– Én is erre gondoltam.  
  
Harry ijedtében összerezzent Piton hangjától, mert már teljesen elfelejtette, hogy a férfi mindvégig ott volt velük.  
  
– Piton tanár úr azt mondja, hogy ő is erre gondolt – magyarázta Harry az előbbi hirtelen ijedtségét.  
  
– Akkor előkészítem a bájitalt, és mindent elrendezek a hajnali támadásig – mondta Dumbledore. – Addig, Harry, egyél valamit, és pihenj is kicsit. Remus, vennél tőle egy kevés vért? – fordult a férfi felé, mire Lupin bólintott. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a vér nem lesz elég, Harry mágiája is szükséges Perselus visszatéréséhez, és Voldemort halálához egyaránt. – Harry már közbe akart szólni, hogy miért csak ennyi szerepe van egy olyan háborúban, ahol sokkal több jelenlétet jósoltak, de Dumbledore rögtön megelőzte. – Természetesen, Harry, nem fogsz úgy odamenni, hogy látnak. Perselus fog vinni téged, ami szerencse, mert így meg tud védeni a maga módján, és nem kerülhetsz közvetlen életveszélybe.  
  
– Értem, igazgató úr – mondta legyőzötten Harry.   
  
– Aztán, miután meggyőződtél róla, hogy Harry eleget tett a kéréseimnek – folytatta Dumbledore Remusra nézve –, gyere el a laboratóriumba, Ignatiusszal mindent összekészítek, amire szükségünk lehet.  
  
– Elmondtad neki, mi a helyzet Perselusszal? – kérdezte Remus.  
  
– Nem, mert nem szeretnék hiú reményeket kelteni – felelte Dumbledore. – Ezen kívül pedig nem találom jó ötletnek, ha velünk tartana. – Harry egy pillanatra Pitonra nézett, akinek kiismerhetetlen maradt a tekintete. – Később találkozunk.  
  
– Gyere, Harry, felkísérlek – mondta Lupin, aztán hamarosan el is tűntek a kíváncsi tekintetek elől, Harry ideiglenes szobájába.  
  
Harry, mint aki eddig súlyos terhet cipelt volna, lerogyott az ágyra. Remus közben átment a szomszéd szobába, hogy magával hozzon némi ételt és innivalót. Piton az ajtó melletti falnak támaszkodva némán figyelte őt, amíg egyedül volt. Harry nem szólt hozzá, csendben várakoztak, amíg Lupin meg nem jött.  
  
Remus hosszú percek után megérkezett, maga előtt lebegtette a két tálcát ennivalókkal és a vérvételhez szükséges hozzávalókkal.   
  
– Perselus ugye itt van? – kérdezte Remus megtörve a csendet, Harry pedig csak fáradtan bólintott. – Nem igazán mozdul mellőled, igaz?  
  
– Potterhez sajnos felnőtt felügyelet szükséges – jegyezte meg Piton, Harry pedig felhorkant.  
  
– Mi az? – kérdezte értetlenül Lupin, és a számára üres falrész felé tekintett.  
  
– Piton professzor épp arra célzott, hogy túl gyerekesen viselkedem – magyarázta Harry, és figyelte, ahogy Remus maga mellé készíti a három fiolát, majd kezébe veszi a tálcáról a kis tőrt, és fertőtleníti. – Mármint mindig kell egy felnőtt, aki felügyel rám.  
  
Remus összehúzott szemöldökkel pillantott fel Harryre.  
  
– Rá kéne kérdeznem, mit tettél, hogy így gondolja? – érdeklődött szárazon, aztán megfogta Harry kezét, és a tenyerén apró vágást ejtett. Harry felszisszent a fájdalomtól, amikor a férfi úgy fogta a kezét, hogy a vércseppeket felfogja a fiolákba. – Ne haragudj.  
  
– Inkább ne kérdezd, tőle úgyis megkapom még a magamét – morogta Harry, és miután Remus megtöltötte a három fiolát, gondosan begyógyította a sebet. – Miért kell ennyi vér tőlem?  
  
– Mert nem elég egy bájital elkészítése – mondta Piton tanári stílusban, miközben ellökte magát a faltól, és odament hozzájuk.  
  
– Ja, értem. Piton professzor már válaszolt – tette hozzá Harry, Remus értetlen tekintetét látva. Megmozdult az ágyon, hogy hátrébb húzódjon, de megszédült. Remus rögtön megfogta a vállát, mintha le akarna esni az ágyról. – Jól vagyok! – mondta Harry gyorsan.   
  
– Látjuk – jegyezte meg Lupin, aztán a kezébe nyomta a tökleves poharat. – Szeretném, ha aztán ennél is valamit. – Harry kissé csúnyán nézett, de miután ivott, felkapott pár pogácsát a tálcáról. – Helyes. Bízom benne, hogy Perselus itt lesz még egy ideig, és felügyel rád. Visszamegyek Albushoz, később még benézek, rendben?   
  
Lupin aztán magukra hagyta őket, Harry pedig egy sóhajjal engedte le a pogácsát.  
  
– Nem tudok úgy tenni, mintha minden rendben lenne – mondta mérgesen. – Itt ülni, eszegetni és aludni, mikor mindenki azon van, hogy a támadásra készül. Nekem is ugyanúgy ki kéne vennem a részemet az egészből.   
  
– Itt maradsz, és azt teszed, amit a felnőttek mondanak neked – mondta szigorúan Piton, miközben leült mellé az ágyra. – Amit tudnod kellett, azt hallottad a gyűlésen, és az egy veled egykorúnak bőven elég. Attól még, hogy Voldemort nem hagyott számodra választást, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem leszünk tekintettel arra, hogy még gyerek vagy, és háborúba küldünk. Még ennyibe sem egyeznék bele, de tudom, hogy a visszatérésemhez elengedhetetlen a jelenléted.   
  
– Jól van, felfogtam. – Harry megette a pogácsákat, aztán hátradőlt az ágyon, és lehunyta a szemét. – Még Ronéktól sem búcsúztam el – mondta halkan.  
  
– Szerintem jelenleg nem is lenne rá alkalmad. Ezekben a percekben helyezik a rendtagok a gyerekeiket biztonságba. Ne bánkódj emiatt, inkább pihenj. Mire sikerülne a szervezetednek kilábalnia az előző ostobaságodból, tönkreteszed egy másikkal.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, hogy ránézzen tanárára.  
  
– Nyilvánvalóan magának fogalma sincs arról, mennyire elegem van belőle, hogy mindenkit elveszítek. Nem fogom Sirius után magát is elveszíteni! – magyarázta dühösen. – Már mondtam Remusnak is, hogy elegem van! Pont, mint Siriusszal. Maga adott egy lehetőséget, hogy magával élhetek, egy normális család részeként, erre mi történik? Szintén meg fog halni! Nem fogom hagyni ezt még egyszer, ezért használtam azt a bűbájt.  
  
Hosszú percekig csend telepedett a szobára, mire végül Piton halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Most már értem.  
  
– Érti? – kérdezte csodálkozva Harry, Piton pedig bólintott.  
  
– Egyik esetben sem a vakmerőség vagy a hősködés miatt akartál Black után menni, és most engem is megmenteni. – Piton mélyet sóhajtott. – Most már átlátom a helyzetet, miért voltál annyira kétségbeesett a rosszul sikerült okklumencia gyakorlat során.   
  
– Zavarja magát? – kérdezte alig hallhatóan Harry, mert rájött, hogy Piton ezzel nyilván látja, mennyire rá akar akaszkodni, holott eddig utálták egymást.  
  
– Nem. – A válasz elég elszántnak hangzott. – Bár számomra is meglepő, hogy valaki ilyen mértékben ragaszkodjon hozzám. Meglepő, de nem kellemetlen. És az, hogy a rakoncátlan Harry Pottert még ilyen idősen is megneveljem, igen csábító lehetőség – mondta gúnyos mosoly kíséretében.  
  
Harry megkönnyebbülten hunyta le a szemét, és érezte, hogy most el tudna szenderedni.  
  
– Még nem éltük túl a holnapot, ne kiabálja el.  
  
– Próbálj meg aludni, és ne gondolj most arra, mi fog történni. A szervezeted után még az hiányzik, hogy lelkileg is kikészítsd magad.  
  
– Jól van, csak ne szekáljon már folyton ezzel – morogta Harry álmosan, és percek alatt elaludt, mert valóban fáradtabb volt, mint képzelte.  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
Harry felriadt álmából, és ahogy hirtelen felült, a rajta összetekeredő takaró miatt majdnem leesett, de valaki megtartotta. Értetlenül pillantott fel a régen még annyira utált arcra.   
  
– Jól vagy? – törte meg a csendet Piton aggódó kérdése, miközben elengedte őt.  
  
– Csak álmodtam – nyelt egy nagyot Harry, és összerezzent, amikor Piton megérintette az arcát. Eddig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy nyirkos a homloka. Kicsit szégyenlősen húzódott el a férfitől. – Mennyit aludtam? – nézett körbe zavartan, miközben áttörölte az arcát talárjának ujjával. Az ablaknál már elhúzták a függönyöket, odakint már nagyon sötét lehetett.  
  
A bájitalmester az ágy szélén ült, le sem véve róla a tekintetét.  
  
– Talán három órát. – Harry kérdő tekintetét látva hozzátette: – Nem voltam mindvégig itt, mert figyelemmel kísértem az eseményeket. Elég kevés idő volt ahhoz, hogy kipihend magad a megpróbáltatások előtt.  
  
– Megpróbáltatások… – Harry megborzongott a szótól. – Nem vagyok felkészülve rá, hogy pár óra múlva bemerészkedjek oda az… oroszlán barlangjába, még ha láthatatlanul is teszem azt.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Pedig te akartál nemrég mindenképpen ott lenni, és bátran belevetni magad a dolgok sűrűjébe.   
  
– Nem akarnám senki másra sem bízni ezt a dolgot, tudja jól – mondta halkan Harry elszorult torokkal, mire Piton felhorkant.   
  
– Kis naiv griffendéles – dünnyögte a férfi, de aztán szeme összeszűkült. – Miről álmodtál?  
  
Harry egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, és hiába koncentrált, nem tudott rá emlékezni.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs… de jobb is, szerintem – motyogta, kinyitva a szemét. – Nem hiányoznak most rémálmok, főleg így a csata előtt.   
  
A bájitalmester komolyan pillantott rá, és Harry tudta, hogy olyasmit is fog mondani, ami nem illik majd bele könnyű csevejükbe.   
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy még csak az összecsapás közelébe sem engednélek, ha nem lenne rád feltétlenül szükségünk? – kérdezte mérgesen Piton. – És remélem, azt is tudod, hogy ez nem játék! Mindent pontosan úgy kell tenned, ahogyan azt Albus mondja. Semmi magánakció, érthető?   
  
Harry zavartan bámult a sötét szemekbe.  
  
– Nem akartam semmilyen meggondolatlanságot tenni, tanár úr – mondta halkan, és elszorult a torka, de aztán nem bírta visszatartani az érzéseit. – Azt hiszi, nem tanultam a hibáimból?! – robbant ki belőle az elkeseredettség, nem érdekelve azt, hogy már kiabál. – Cedric, Sirius, aztán maga!  
  
Egy darabig csend lett a szobában.  
  
– Még nem veszítettél el engem – mondta halkan Piton. – És nem is fogsz.  
  
– Igaz, az csak idő kérdése – motyogta szomorúan. – Úgysem fog simán menni a dolog.  
  
– A rizikó mindig fennáll, de te mindig túléled. – Piton összekulcsolta a kezeit az ölében. – Egy nagy összegyűlést követően támadunk kétszeres túlerővel, és Albus is velünk lesz. – Tartott egy kis szünetet. – Nem lesz semmi baj.  
  
Harry bánatosan megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nem hiszek magának – mondta elszorult torokkal. – Én mindig balszerencsés vagyok.  
  
A bájitalmester odanyúlt, és kezei közé fogta a fiúét.  
  
– Nem, nem vagy az – közölte komolyan. – Ha pedig valamilyen véletlen folytán történik velem valami, akkor se aggódj. Gondoskodtam a jövődről. – Harry csodálkozva nézett erre, de a férfi arca továbbra is titokzatos maradt, és a tekintete azt sejttette, hogy nem fogja elárulni, miről van szó. – Vissza kéne még dőlnöd pihenni.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy menne.   
  
Megborzongott, amikor arra gondolt, hogy nem akar egy újabb rémálmot az igazi előtt. Elhúzta a kezét Pitontól, és megpróbálta remegő kézzel magára húzni a takarót, de a férfi nem engedte, és pillanatok alatt az ölelésében találta magát. Hosszú percekig csak a levegővételeit próbálta szabályozni, hogy ne fakadjon sírva.  
  
– Nemsokára vége ennek a rémálomnak – mondta halkan Piton.  
  
– Bevallom, örülnék már neki. Szeretnék végre egy normális életet…  
  
Bárhogyan is akarta volna folytatni, elvesztette a fonalat, mert ajtó halkan kinyílt, és Remus kukkantott be. Igencsak rémült arcot vágott, ahogyan szétnézett a szobában.  
  
\- Harry, itt vagy? – kérdezte ijedten.  
  
Harry kissé ügyetlenül kibontakozott Piton öleléséből, így végül látható vált Lupin előtt. Karjai pillanatig a levegőben időztek, aztán teljesen elhúzódott Pitontól.  
  
– A vérfarkasnak páratlan időzítése van – közölte gúnyosan Piton, miközben felállt az ágyról. – Magatokra hagylak titeket, megnézem, Albus hogy halad.  
  
Piton aztán pillanatok alatt távozott az ajtón keresztül, és valóban egyedül maradtak.  
  
– Elment? – érdeklődött Lupin, aztán elmosolyodott. – Akarsz róla beszélni?  
  
Harry értetlenül pislogott.  
  
– Nem értelek, Remus – vallotta be.  
  
– Tudod, gyakoroltad a levegővel az ölelkezést. – Harry érezte, hogy melegedni kezd az arca. – Nincs semmi baj, csak jelezni akartam, miszerint örülök, hogy kijöttök Perselusszal.  
  
– Az azért túlzás – jegyezte meg Harry, és nyugtalanul körülnézett. – Gondolom, Piton professzor is valami elfoglaltságot akart nekem szánni… nem mehetnénk le? Nem tudok többet itt feküdni, valamivel le kell kötnöm magamat. Az emlékeimet ugye visszakapom?  
  
– Igen, lent vannak a kőtálban. És ne aggódj, majd találunk valamit, amivel elterelhetjük a figyelmed – mondta mosolyogva Lupin. – Gyere.  
  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
Az utolsó órák annyira keservesen teltek, hogy Harry a végére már azt hitte, meg fog addig őrülni, amíg Dumbledore megérkezik. A konyhában a rendtagok jöttek-mentek, még Mrs. Weasley is megjelent, de ezúttal nem főzni, hanem, hogy közölje, Ronnak elmondta, mi a helyzet, és megnyugtatta, hogy minden rendben lesz. Persze ettől Harry csak még idegesebb lett.  
  
Piton az „ölelős” jelent óta elő sem került, Harry nem is tudta, örüljön ennek, vagy sem. Amikor megérkezett Dumbledore, Piton is vele jött, így már egyértelmű volt, hol volt eddig.  
  
– Többiek? – kérdezte Lupin, mikor felkelt az asztaltól.  
  
– Készenlétben, az erdőben, három helyen – felelt Dumbledore. – Már csak ránk várnak, mikor indulunk. – Harry bólintott, és erőt vett magán, hogy odamenjen az igazgatóhoz. – Hoppanálni fogunk, kicsit kellemetlen utazás, de idővel meg lehet szokni.  
  
Harry negyed órával később nagyon nem így gondolta, és még az volt a szerencse, hogy alig evett valamit, mert most biztosan megszabadult volna a gyomra tartalmától. Az erdő közel sem tűnt barátságosnak, sőt, még sokkal félelmetesebbnek tűnt, mint a Tiltott Rengeteg. A sok bizarr fa és bokor, néhol mintha valakik figyelnék őket…  
  
– Ne feledd, Harry, neked csak Piton professzorral kell foglalkoznod. Végig láthatatlan leszel, és ha bármi veszély adódik, Perselus elhoz téged.   
  
– Csak semmi vakmerőség, Potter – közölte Piton fenyegetően.  
  
– Miért van arrafelé olyan sötét? Arra kell mennünk? – kérdezte Harry aggódva, pláne, mivel pár fényes szempárt vélt felfedezni a rémisztő sötétségben.  
  
Mindannyian odanéztek, és látszott Lupinon, hogy nem igazán akaródzik neki válaszolni.  
  
– Voldemort biztonsági okokból megbűvölte az erdő ezen részét, hogy mindig éjszaka legyen, és nehéz legyen megtalálni a kastélyt. Természetesen számtalan veszélyes teremtményt sem felejtett el odaküldeni. Vigyázz rá – mondta Remus komoly hangon, amikor visszafordult, és mindannyian tudták, kinek szólt ez.  
  
– Azt fogom tenni – ígérte Piton.  
  
Harry bólintott Remus felé, hogy tanára tökéletesen hallotta ezt, és tudomásul is vette.  
  
– Várjatok a jelemre – szólt Dumbledore, aztán Lupin dehoppanált. – Induljunk.  
  
Dumbledore előhúzta a pálcáját, és intett, hogy Harry is tegyen így, majd elindult a sötétség irányába, közvetlen Harry előtt, míg Piton mellette ment. Harrynek eszébe jutott annak a versnek a szövege, amit még a Privet Drive-on lévő padlásszobában talált könyvben olvasott.  
  
– Az erdő csábít, sűrű, mély, de nem rettent a rút veszély. Mennem kell, leszáll az éj, mennem kell, leszáll az éj – mondta hangosan, felidézve a vers sorait, miközben oldalra sandított Pitonra, aki elgondolkodva pillantott rá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obscurus – a szó jelentése többértelmű: homályos, sötét, titokzatos. Egy olyan nevet kerestem a régi kastély számára, amely tökéletesen jellemzi a helyet, ahol egy olyan sötét varázsló, mint Voldemort, elbújhat.
> 
> Az erdő csábít, sűrű, mély… – A fejezetben elhangzó idézet a Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening c. versből származik, amit Robert Frost írt 1923-ban. Pontosan ezek a szabadon fordított sorok hangzanak el a Roswell c. egyik kedvenc sorozatomban is.


	8. A tőr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus és Harry az igazgató segítségével eljutnak a kastélyba, ahol Voldemort a bájitalmester testét fogva tartja. Harry a bájitallal és a varázserejével sikerül Piton felélesztenie, de a dolgok természetesen nem mennek mindig simán, mint ahogy azt elképzelte: Voldemort megjelenik, és egyik követője sem kíméli meg őt...

– Ezért indultunk el olyan hamar, igaz? – kérdezte Harry az igazgatótól, bő fél óra csendes gyaloglás után.  
  
Dumbledore elmormolt pár varázslatot, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– Igen, számítottam arra, hogy nem fogunk hamar célba érni, bármennyire is igyekszünk. De ne aggódj, Harry.  
  
– Én ugyan nem – mormolta, mikor a bal oldalukra pillantott, azon gondolkodva, vajon mikor fognak azok a sárga szempárok rájuk támadni.  
  
Piton, aki ott haladt mellette, követte tekintetét.  
  
– Nem fognak bántani minket – nyugtatta meg. – Albus varázsereje megrémiszti őket, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a te mágiádtól is tartanak.  
  
Szerencsére a feltevés valóban igaz volt, minden ijesztő lény távol maradt tőlük, de Harryt akkor is idegesítette az a sok félelmetesen világító szempár. Nem kellett már sokáig gyalogolniuk, amikor elérték a kastélyt és a kőkerítését. Dumbledore intett nekik, hogy álljanak meg.  
  
– Innentől egyikünk se legyen látható, mert figyelmeztető bűbájok sokaságával látták el a kastélyt – figyelmeztette az igazgató őket, aki aztán három üvegcsét húzott elő a talárjából. – Tessék, Harry – nyújtotta át neki, aki engedelmesen elrakta őket. – Arra figyelj, hogy a bájitallal mindenképp vond be a Perselust védő pajzsot. – Harry bólintott. – Magamra veszem a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és megkeresem Tomot. Perselus tudja, melyik teremben van, ő majd elvisz hozzá.  
  
Harry megint bólintott, hogy megértett mindent.  
  
– Vigyázzon magára, igazgató úr! – mondta aggódva, mire Dumbledore kedvesen rámosolygott.  
  
– Azt fogom tenni. Perselus? – kérdezett rá az igazgató.  
  
Piton felemelte Harryt, és mikor bólintott, mindannyian elindultak a kastély felé.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
– Te jó ég – nyelt nagyot Harry alig hallhatóan, miután hosszú ideje nem mert megszólalni, nehogy lebuktassa magukat. Nem mintha számított volna, mert amikor nem látják őket, akkor hallani sem hallják.  
  
Megérkeztek a tágas terembe, ahová Voldemort Piton testét elhelyezte. Harry megborzongott, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy többször is így látta tanárát az álmában.  
  
A terem közepén egy emelvényen feküdt Piton, míg mellette halálfalók álltak, nyilvánvalóan abban reménykedve, hogy majd volt társuk egyszer felébred. Harry próbált nem körülnézni, ugyanis a földön és a falon mindenfelé vérnyomokat látott, egyértelmű volt, hogy ez időnként kínzókamrának használták ezt.  
  
– Kábítsd el őket – mondta Piton, amikor megközelítették őket, és megálltak az egyik háta mögött.  
  
Harry biccentett, aztán amilyen csendesen tudta, elengedte Pitont. Rögtön látható vált, de ezt a két őr észre sem vette.  
  
– _Stupor!_ – kiáltott fel hirtelen, és amikor a másik halálfaló a hang irányába fordult, már annak is késő volt.  
  
– Eddig elég könnyűnek látszik a helyzet – nézett körül feszülten Harry, pálcáját előre tartva, többszörös túlerőre számítva.  
  
– Igyekezz! – szólt rá sürgetően Piton, amikor pár perce maga mellett ácsorgott, és szemlélte halálsápadt arcát, amit ilyen értelemben akár szó szerint is lehet venni.  
  
– Előbb nem kéne valahogy másképp megpróbálni? – kérdezett rá Harry, de amikor hozzáért a tanárát védő pajzshoz, rettentően megrázta a kezét. – Áu! – A Bájitalok Mestere erre csak felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Oké, értettem, bocsánat.  
  
Gyorsan elővette az egyik bájitalt a zsebéből, kidugaszolta, és kissé remegő kézzel ráöntötte a tartalmát a pajzsra. Várt… és várt.  
  
– Miért nem történik semmi…? – kérdezte egyre növekvő aggodalommal, és amikor oldalra pillantott, látta, hogy Piton kissé meginog.  
  
– Szerintem hat – mondta halkan. – Érzem, hogy megint visszahúz az erő. – Intett neki, hogy vegye elő a többi bájitalt. – Mindegyiket öntsd rá, és reménykedjünk a legjobbakban.  
  
Harrynek most már szándékosan uralnia kellett az egyre jobban remegő kezét, mert félt, hogy még jobban pánikba esik. Nemrég még irtózott a gondolattól is, hogy bármiféle vérségi kapcsolat legyen közöttük, de most imádkozott, hogy legyen, mert ez megmentheti a régen oly’ utált bájitaltan tanár életét.  
  
– Kérlek… ne hagyj cserben – suttogta, mikor a másik két bájitalt is ráborította a pajzsra, amiket ezúttal az elnyelt, nem pedig lefolyt róla.  
  
– Azt hiszem… – kezdte volna Piton, de Harry rémületére eltűnt.  
  
– Tanár úr, ne! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten, és az előtte lévő testre nézett.  
  
A pajzs hirtelen leolvadt körülötte, Harry pedig visszafojtott levegővétellel nézte, hogy mi történtik. Próbálta magának nem bemagyarázni, mintha Piton arca már változna, és nem lenne olyan fehér… de a percek teltek-múltak, még mindig nem történt semmi.  
  
– Kérem, tanár úr… ne adja fel – könyörgött Harry kétségbeesetten. – Nem akarom magát is elveszíteni! – Arcán végigfolyt egy könnycsepp, amit esetlenül letörölt. – Nem akarok egyedül maradni… Remus nem olyan, mint maga – szipogta halkan.  
  
Óvatosan odanyúlt a férfi arcához, hogy megnézze, mennyire hideg a testre, és amikor hozzáért, meglepetésére fényesség jött létre köztük, ami aztán kis sercegésekkel elhallgatott. Harry dobogó szívvel látta, hogy Piton hirtelen levegőt vesz és kifújja, majd lassan kinyitja a szemét, és ránéz.  
  
Harry nagyot nyelve pillantott vissza rá, és mélyen belül örült annak, hogy ennyire különleges varázsló, hogy olyasmikre képes a szeretettel, amivel más nem, még ha ez nevetségesen is hangzik. Már éppen azon járt az esze, hogy megszólal, vagy átöleli Pitont, amikor félelmetes hang töltötte be a termet.   
  
– De régen láttalak, Harry Potter! – mondta elégedetten Voldemort. Harry mély levegőt vett, felkészülve az elkerülhetetlenre, miközben látta, hogy Piton lehunyja a szemét, és úgy tesz, mint aki még mindig halott.  
  
Feltápászkodott, aztán lassan megfordult, és szembenézett a méterekkel előtte álló szörnnyel.  
  
– Gondolom, sejted, Tom, hogy az érzés nem kölcsönös.  
  
– Pedig reméltem, hogy nem felejtettél el engem, elvégre az a minisztériumi eset olyan felejthetetlennek bizonyult. – Harry próbálta magát összeszedni, megtörölte az arcát, kezében pedig szorosan fogta a pálcát, remélve, hogy még szóval tudja tartani, amíg nem érnek ide a rendtagok. Egyáltalán, hol van az igazgató? – Nagyon megható jelenet volt az előbb, Harry. Egyébként az őrökön jelzőbűbáj volt, nem tartott sokáig leráznom azt a bolond igazgatót. Még egy darabig ellesz azzal a széles kőfallal. Nem fog téged senki sem megmenteni, Harry.  
  
– Az elmúlt évekre visszagondolva igazán tudhatná, hogy mindig rettentően nagy szerencsém van – vágott vissza Harry. A gonosz varázsló lassan, de egyre közelebb jött hozzá, Harry pedig kezdett pánikba esni, egyedül sosem volt elég esélye Voldemorttal szemben. Még Dumbledore-nak sem.  
  
– Nem hiszem… _Crucio!_ – kiáltott rá Harryre, akinek félreugrani sem volt ideje, elvágódott az emelvény mellett, és nem létezett más számára, csak a mérhetetlen kín. Egy örökkévalóság után végre abbamaradt a szenvedés, ő pedig csak feküdt, és próbált kiszáradt torokkal levegőhöz jutni. – Olyan régen hallottam más a sikolyaidat, Harry. Vannak még egyéb átkok is a tarsolyomban.  
  
– _Remendis!_ – harsogta Piton hirtelen, ami Voldemortot váratlanul érte, és több métert csúszott hátra a földön, ahol percekig valamiféle elektromosság rázta, mielőtt ciccegve felállt a földről.  
  
– Mondanom sem kell, hogy nem igazán lep meg a dolgok alakulása – mondta lelkesen, és amikor elindult feléjük, megtorpant, mert Piton valamiféle erős pajzsot vont köréjük. – Annyira szerettelek volna titeket együtt látni, terveim voltak veletek.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett fel Pitonra, akinek az arckifejezéséből ki lehetett venni, hogy egyáltalán nem tudja, mire gondol Voldemort.  
  
– Percek kérdése, és megtámadjuk a kastélyt – közölte Piton ridegen. – Semmi esélyed nincsen.  
  
– Nem hiszem el, hogy nem érdekel, mit szereztem meg a minisztériumból – folytatta Voldemort. – Igen érdekes irat volt. – Pálcájával pöccintett, és két átok indult el feléjük, de Piton pajzsa kongva nyelte el azokat.  
  
– Nem érdekelnek a terveid.  
  
– Azért még mesélek – erősködött Voldemort. – Harrynek szándékosan küldtem a látomásokat, mert tudtam, hogy el akar jönni és megmenteni téged, Perselus. És lám, igazam volt. Annyira roppantul kíváncsi lennék rá, vajon milyen erő lakozik Harryben. Ezt te sokáig tanulmányozhattad, Perselus.  
  
Harry ide-oda kapkodta a fejét, és fogalma sem volt, mi a fenéről van szó.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – mondta ki hangosan is Piton a gondolatait. – Semmi közöm sincs Harry Potterhez. De nem is fogok rá lehetőséget adni, hogy megöld.  
  
– Elég a beszédből, ha te nem is gondoskodsz Harryről, akkor majd én mindkettőtökről… Pedig roppantul kíváncsi lettem volna még más dolgokra, amiket elhallgattál tőlem, Perselus.  
  
Harry feltápászkodott a földről, bár még mindig remegett az átok hatásától, épp akkor vette a kezébe a pálcáját, amikor Voldemort is, és mindketten tudták jól, milyen átok fog következni, amit a pajzs már nem fog kibírni.  
  
– _Avada Kedavra!_ – harsant a két legfélelmetesebb szó.  
  
A következő pillanatok teljesen összemosódtak Harry szeme előtt, rémülten felkiáltott, de amint ezt tette, a körülöttük lévő pajzs fehéren felizzott, egy szörnyű kiáltást hallott, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, Pitonnal mindketten a földön feküdtek. Egy érdes kéz érintette meg az arcát.  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte visszafojtott hangon Piton, amikor felkönyökölt.  
  
– Azt… azt hiszem, jól – suttogta, és minden porcikájában remegve nézett körül.  
  
Mindketten artikulálatlan hörgést és nyöszörgést hallottak, és Harry gyomra majdnem felfordult, amikor Voldemort felé pillantott. Pontosabban arra a valamire, ami egykor a gonosz varázsló volt. A látvány ahhoz volt hasonló, mint amit akkor látott, mikor negyedik évében Pettigrew egy darab textilbe csomagolta. Kicsi, undorító, és most még nyálkás is.  
  
– Átkozottak… még bosszút fognak állni értem! – mondta folyamatosan a talár maradványaiból az a visszamaradt lény.  
  
Piton kezet nyújtott Harrynek, és felhúzta a földről. Miután alaposan megnézte, hogy tényleg nem sérült-e meg, óvatos léptekkel közelítette meg Voldemortot. Harry kicsit lemaradva, de közelebb merészkedett.  
  
– Te már senkinek sem árthatsz – mondta Piton, és ráfogta a pálcáját, mire az a torz lény felnevetett.  
  
– Örömmel önt el a tudat, hogy magammal viszek egy olyan titkot, Perselus, amit te nem tudsz. És tudom, hogy ez lesz a vesztetek! – harsogta a gonosz mágus, Perselus pedig rezzenéstelen arccal kimondta az átkot.  
  
– _Avada Kedavra!_  
  
Végül teljes csend borult a teremre, egyedül csak lélegzetvételeiket hallották. Harry látta Piton arcán, hogy nagyon felzaklatta az, amit Voldemort mondott. Ő még nem akart ebbe belegondolni, hiszen végre szabadok, a gonosz meghalt, és hamarosan ismét a Roxfortban lehet úgy, hogy Piton is életben maradt.  
  
– Ő… ugye tényleg halott? – szólalt meg halkan Harry, és nem mert közelebb jönni. Piton még mindig ugyanolyan párbajozó állásban, előreszegett pálcájával figyelte. Végül leengedte a pálcáját.  
  
– Igen, Harry. Valóban halott – mondta kifújt levegővel. Épp felé fordult, hogy mondjon valamit, amikor több dörrenés is megrázta a kastélyt, a terembe pedig számos varázsló szaladt be, élükön Dumbledore-ral.  
  
– Perselus! Harry! – Idős korát meghazudtolva sietett oda hozzájuk. – Minden rendben? Perselus, örülök, _hogy látlak_ – mondta vidáman, mire Piton csak egy unott arcot vágott. – Tom…? Mi történt?  
  
Odaállt Piton mellé, és mindketten Voldemort maradványait nézték.  
  
– Nem tudom, Albus. – Piton őszintén tanácstalannak tűnt. – Úgy tűnik, valami felsőbbrendű mágia zajlott itt. Voldemort Harry révén kapta vissza régi testét és varázserejét, de amikor ő megtámadta a halálos átokkal, ismét olyan lett, mint akkor, a temetőben.  
  
– Igen érdekes… Javaslom, egy nyugalmasabb időpontban beszéljük ezt meg. Voldemort követői nincsenek túlerőben, de elég gondot okoznak. – Újabb dörrenés hallatszott a távolból. – Elegen vagyunk, de közel sem biztonságos itt, vidd ki Harryt, mi gondoskodunk Remusszékkal a többiekről.  
  
Piton bólintott, Harry pedig vetett egy utolsó pillantást Voldemort maradványaira, aztán hagyta, hogy sietve kivezessék a teremből. Piton gondosan elmagyarázta neki, hogy mikor mire figyeljen, miközben az igazgatótól kapott köpenyt rádobta Harryre. Harry ismét láthatatlanul lépkedett Piton mellett, aki próbált haladni is, és segíteni az útközben akadt párbajozókon.  
  
Már majdnem kértek a kastélyból, mikor a kapunál nagy csata fogadta őket, legalább tíz párbaj zajlott, és teljesen esélytelen volt ott kijutni. Piton megmutatta Harrynek az egyik oldalsó folyosót, és mondta, hogy mindjárt követi őt, hogy együtt kimenjenek.  
  
Harry gyorsan befordult oda, ahol legalább nyugalom volt, de a szörnyű kiáltások behallatszottak. Legszívesebben odament volna segíteni nekik, de tudta, hogy ilyen fiatalon nincs helye a csatatéren. Épp ki akart kukucskálni, amikor valaki hirtelen kihúzta a menedékből, és lerántotta róla a köpenyt.  
  
– Nocsak, nocsak, kit rejteget Piton! – örvendezett Dolohov, Harry pedig rémülten nézett rá, és hiába kapott volna a pálcája után, a halálfaló durván kitépte a kezéből, aztán eldobta jó messzire. Harry csak reménykedett benne, hogy a csata közben nem fogja valaki eltörni. – Nem csinálunk semmi meggondolatlanságot. Felejtsd el.  
  
Piton épp ezt a percet választotta, hogy feltűnjön, mire Dolohov élő pajzsként rántotta maga elé Harryt, a talárjából pedig egy tőrt kapott elő, és a fiú nyakához fogta.  
  
– Egy rossz mozdulat… – figyelmeztette Dolohov, Harry pedig felszisszent, amikor a férfi nagyon durván megszorította a vállát – És a hős is halott lesz!  
  
Harry látta, hogy Piton erősen megszorítja a pálcáját, miközben a lehetőségeket latolgatja.  
  
– Ha most elengeded, talán megúszod és megkímélem – sziszegte dühösen a bájitalmester.  
  
– Nem érdekelnek a fenyegetéseid – közölte Dolohov. – Potter a menekülésem kulcsa, és nem fogsz ebben megakadályozni. Gyerünk, tedd le a pálcát! – Meg sem várta, hogy Piton mozduljon, egy vágást ejtett Harry nyakán, aki halkan felkiáltott, és összeszorította a szemét a hirtelen jött fájdalomtól. – Megmondtam! – harsogta a férfi.  
  
Amikor Harry újra kinyitotta a szemét, pislognia kellett párat, hogy a szédülés alábbhagyjon. Piton közben lassan letette a pálcát a földre, tekintete nagyon eszelős volt, amitől még maga Harry is megijedt, mivel ezt a gyilkos arckifejezést még nem látta.   
  
Dolohov hátrálni kezdett vele a bejárat felé, Harry pedig minden egyes lépésnél felszisszent, mert a válla és a nyaka mind tiltakozott a mozgás ellen, annyira durván szorította a halálfaló.  
  
– Nem fogsz messzire jutni, mindjárt itt lesznek az aurorok – mondta veszélyesen csendesen Piton. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon féken tartja az indulatait. Közben Lucius Malfoy ért oda hozzájuk, és Piton intésére lefékezett mellettük. – Nem késlekedtünk értesíteni őket erről a nagyszerű lehetőségről, és persze a hírről, hogy már nem él a vezetőtök.   
  
– Addigra már nem leszek itt! – nevetett fel Dolohov. – Gyerünk, kölyök, ne kéresd magad! – szólt rá Harryre, aki nem bírta a tempót, tippje szerint a válla jobb esetben megrándult, rosszabb esetben kificamodott. Minden egyes mozdulatnál rettentően fájt, és nem bírta visszafojtani a fájdalmat.  
  
– Antonin! – figyelmeztette Piton vicsorogva, ahogy nézte őket.   
  
– Nocsak, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire fontos számodra a fiú! – mondta negédesen a halálfaló. – Ez esetben…  
  
Harry felkiáltott a mérhetetlen kíntól, amikor égető és kíméletlen fájdalom hasított a hátába.  
  
– _Ne!_ – ordította vele egy időben Piton, amit Harry a saját kiáltása miatt szinte alig hallott. A fájdalom eluralta, nem bírt a lábán megállni, csak a férfi erős szorítása tartotta talpon.  
  
– A kis hős megérdemli, amiért a Sötét Nagyúrral végzett! – mondta kegyetlenül Dolohov felkacagva, és eltaszította magától Harryt, pont, amikor Piton megszólalt:  
  
– _Kapd el, Lucius!_ – kiáltott rá Piton, abban a percben a férfi pálcájával már hárította is az átkokat, ahogyan üldözőbe vette a halálfalót.   
  
Harry a taszítás erejétől majdnem elesett, de amikor tett két bizonytalan lépést, tudta, hogy nem fog megállni a lábán, annyira gyenge volt a kíntól, ami a hátát gyötörte. Piton követhetetlen mozdulattal ott termett, pont időben, mert Harry erőtlenül előrezuhant a férfi karjaiba. A bájitalmester lassan leereszkedett vele együtt a földre, Harry pedig kétségbeesetten belefúrta az arcát tanára talárjába.  
  
– Nagyon fáj – motyogta erőtlenül, teljesen kétségbeesetten. Érezte, hogy a férfi egyik karjával erősen szorítja magához, míg a másik, pálcás kezével varázslatokat végzett el.  
  
– Tudom, Harry, tudom – mondta Piton halkan, és Harry szinte kihallotta belőle a rémületet, de egyúttal furcsa volt tanára hidegvére. – Mindjárt enyhül a fájdalom, minden rendben lesz – Valóban, a kín enyhült egy kicsit, de nem múlt el teljesen.  
  
Lábdobogásokat, zsivajt hallott, ami arra utalt, megérkeztek az aurorok, és sikerült a maradék halálfalót visszaverni.  
  
– Mi történt, Perselus? – hallatszott Dumbledore hangja.   
  
– A fiam él, Albus? – kérdezte, Igantius.  
  
– Igen, nincs semmi baja – mondta türelmetlenül Dumbledore –, ellenben Harryvel…  
  
– Nem kifejezetten érdekel Potter. Engedj oda a fiamhoz!  
  
– Most nem lehet, Ignatius! – Dumbledore hangja igen indulatos volt. – Poppy, menj, és segíts Perselusnak ellátni Harry vérzését.  
  
– Perselus miért van ott? Semmi köze ahhoz a kölyökhöz, akkor meg miért foglalkozik vele? Vigyék a Szent Mungóba, majd ott ellátják!  
  
– Ignatius! – szólt rá türelmét vesztve Dumbledore. – Később mindent elmagyarázok! Most hagyd a fiadat.  
  
– Perselus! – Ez Madam Pomfrey hangja volt egész közelről, egyúttal elterelte a figyelmet az igazgató és az idősebb Piton párbeszédéről. – Milyen állapotban van?  
  
– Úgy nézem, nem ért létfontosságú szervet – felelte Piton. – A diagnosztizáló bűbájaim azt jelezték, hogy a bordák közé fúródott a tőr.  
  
Ismét varázsigéket hallott, ezúttal a javasasszonytól.  
  
– Csináljam? – kérdezte Madam Pomfrey.  
  
– Igen, majd én lefogom – vállalkozott Piton. – Erősebb vagyok, szilárdan tartom majd a felsőtestét. – Harry megremegett a gondolattól is, hogy mennyire fog az fájni, amire készülnek, fejét Piton vállába fúrta, mint aki így próbálva meg elbújni. Madam Pomfrey újabb fájdalomcsillapító bűbájokat szórt rá. – Harry, muszáj kihúznunk a tőrt, még mielőtt nagyobb baj lesz.  
  
Harry bólintott, és összeszorította a szemét, hogy felvértezze magát a fájdalom ellen. Pár másodpercre rá rettenetes agónia következett, ahogyan megkínzott hátából kihúzták az éles fémet. Ordított, miközben két kezével erősen szorította kapaszkodott a férfiba és azt hitte, sosem lesz vége, pedig a javasasszony nagyon gyorsan dolgozott. Szerencse, hogy Piton szorítása nagyon erős volt, mert így megfékezte őt. Amikor vége lett, Harry hangosan zihált, miközben érezte, hogy izzadságban úszik. Kimerülten fordította oldalra a fejét, mert már nem kapott levegőt úgy, hogy arcát szorosan a férfi talárjába fúrta. Piton szívverése megnyugtatta egy kicsit.  
  
Egy hűvös kéz kisöpörte izzadt homlokából a haját.  
  
– Minden rendben lesz – nyugtatta Piton halk, mély hangon, Harry kezei pedig ellazultak, amik eddig szorosan markolták tanára talárját. Különös módon ez a hangszín hatott is, Harry pedig tudta Piton ölelésében, hogy valóban így lesz. – Poppy, segíts elállítani a vérzést – kérte Piton, Harry pedig nyöszörgött, amikor valami puha dolgot a hátára nyomtak. – A legjobb lenne, ha több bűbájt alkalmaznál, ilyen állapotban nem szállítható.  
  
– Azt teszem, Perselus – mondta dühösen Madam Pomfrey. – Viszont legalább öt igen erős, különféle gyógyítói bűbájra van szükség a gyógyításához, amit csak nyugodt körülmények közt lehet elvégezni. Vállalnunk kell a kockázatot, és el kell vinnünk a Szent Mungóba.  
  
– Nem megy az ispotályba, mert magammal viszem – közölte Piton. – Nem teszem ki még több megpróbáltatásnak, pláne egy olyan helyen, ahol nem hagynák békén.  
  
– Az ötletnek, mondanom sem kell, nem különösebben örülök.  
  
– Perselus Harry gondviselője – szólalt meg Dumbledore valahonnét felülről. – A gyógyítónak követnie kell a szülő akaratát, bármi is az.  
  
– Talán nem ártana néha tájékoztatnotok az ilyen dolgokról – morogta Madam Pomfrey. – Csak azért egyezem bele, mert a lakosztályodban található egy olyan raktár, amiben igen hatékony bájitalok találhatóak, és én is a közelben leszek. Albus, szükségem lenne a segítségedre a varázserőd miatt, hogy Harryt minél előbb meggyógyíthassuk.  
  
– Megtettem a szükséges inkább intézkedéseket – közölte az igazgató. – Portus! – hallotta a varázsigét. – Ez az irodámba visz titeket, onnan értek a leggyorsabban Perselus lakosztályába. Én is mindjárt csatlakozom, csak…  
  
– Albus, végre! – mondta megkönnyebbülten Ignatius. – Közöltem a rendtagokkal, mi a teendő. Lucius viszont nem kapta el Dolohovot, megszökött. Az aurorok, miután elkapták a többi halálfalót, őt is elviszik. Perselus? Annyira örülök, hogy életben vagy! Hagyjad Pottert, majd Madam Pomfrey elviszi a Szent Mungóba – tette hozzá semleges hangon.  
  
Harry a hangnemtől még jobban tanárához húzódott, mert attól tartott, tényleg eddig tartott Piton ragaszkodása, és valóban itt hagyja őt, nem viszi magával. De amikor a férfi felemelte, ő pedig átkarolta tanára nyakát, nem taszította el.  
  
– Nem megy a Szent Mungóba, mert hazaviszem – közölte Piton hidegen, és erősen tartotta Harryt, vigyázva a sérülésre.  
  
– Ignatius kérlek, majd később megbeszélitek – mondta békítően Dumbledore.  
  
– Perselus… senki sem kényszerít rá, hogy foglalkozz ezzel a kölyökkel – folytatta lenézően Ignatius.   
  
– Senki sem kötelezte rá, mivel a gondviselője – közölte Madam Pomfrey. – Most pedig menjünk, még mielőtt az ideiglenes bűbájok megszűnnek, és súlyosbodik az állapota.  
  
– Gondviselője?! – visszhangozta Ignatius dühösen. – Nem lehetsz ennek a fattyúnak a gyámja!  
  
– Vigyázz a hangnemedre! – mondta fagyosan Piton. – Menj az utamból!  
  
– Nem, amíg át nem adod Madam Pomfreynek, és velem nem jössz! – hallatszott közelebbről az indulatos követelés, Harry pedig összerezzent az utálattól. – Meg kell beszélnünk, és nem utolsó sorban ünnepelnünk, hogy végre visszatértél.  
  
– Nem megyek veled sehová! – vicsorogta a bájitalmester. – Azt mondtam, tűnj az utamból!  
  
– Nem alkalmas most sem a hely, sem az időpont erre a gyerekesen értelmetlen vitára – mondta szigorúan Dumbledore. – Hagyd őket, Ignatius.  
  
Harryt aztán elragadta az őrjítő pörgés, amikor a zsupszkulccsal végre elmentek arról a zsúfolt helyről. Aztán azt követte egy kandallós utazás, de már annyira kimerült, hogy alig érzékelt maga körül bármit is. Piton mindvégig óvatosan vitte, közben mindig ellenőrizte az állapotát, mint aki rossztól tart.  
  
– Óvatosan helyezd le, úgy, hogy hozzáférjek a sérüléshez – utasította Madam Pomfrey Pitont, aztán hasra fektették, érezte, hogy egy varázslattal lefejtik róla a talárját, miközben Dumbledore is megérkezett.  
  
– Hogy van? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
– Elvileg túl van az életveszélyen – mondta halkan Piton.   
  
– Albus, gyere, segíts a varázslatokban… – Harry már csak ennyit hallott, mert amikor levették a bűbájokat, hogy rendesen meggyógyítsák, ismét elérte a fájdalom, amit amit most már nem bírt ki, és elvesztette az eszméletét.  
  
Legközelebb arra ébredt, hogy oldalt fekszik, feje pedig Piton ölében van, a férfi keze néha végigsimított a fején.  
  
– Harry? Nem gondoltam, hogy magadhoz térsz – mondta halkan a bájitalmester. – Hogy vagy?  
  
– Fáradtan… és fáj a hátam – suttogta.  
  
– El fog múlni, csak pihenj. – Volt valami Piton hangjában, ami aggódásra adott okot.   
  
– Mi a baj?   
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj – mondta majdnem teljesen meggyőzően, Harrynek pedig nem volt ereje tiltakozni, viszont a beszélgetéstől elöntötte a félelem. A jelenlévők nyilván úgy gondolták, hogy már nem hall semmit, mert ismét elaludt. Harrynek elvégre sokéves gyakorlata volt az alvás színlelésében, gyakorolta eleget Dursleyknél. – Nagyon lebecsültük Dolohovot.  
  
– Igen, ehhez kétség sem fér – értett vele egyet Dumbledore. – Akárhogy is nézem, igen kifinomult munka, a mágia igen sötét, és alaposan el van rejtve. Szerencsére meg tudtam szüntetni az átkot, még mielőtt Harry mágiájában további kárt tett volna. Viszont érzem a varázserejében, hogy még halványan jelen van.  
  
– Én is azt tapasztaltam – mondta Piton. – Ameddig ki nem húztuk a tőrt, addig folyamatosan áramlott. Muszáj megfőznöm azt a különleges bájitalt, amivel eltüntethetem a mágiájából ezt a fertőzést. – Harry erőt vett magán és kinyitotta a szemét. A férfi egy pillanatra megrémült, nyilvánvalóan attól, vajon mennyit hallhatott, de aztán gyorsan felöltötte közönyös arckifejezését, miközben lassan leengedte őt a párnára.  
  
– Ugye, nem lesz rosszabb? – kérdezte rekedtesen Harry.  
  
A bájitalmester lehajolt hozzá, és bátorítóan rámosolygott, miközben kezével végigsimította az arcát.  
  
– Nagy-Britannia egyik legtehetségesebb bájitalmestere a gondviselőd, én nem aggódnék a helyedben.  
  
– Akkor jó – mondta Harry megnyugodva, és ismét lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Poppy, ha végeztél, gyere a laboratóriumba, mielőtt távoznál – utasította Piton szokásos hivatalos hangnemében a javasasszonyt, ami a régi Pitonra emlékeztette, de tudta, hogy ő már rég nem az a férfi, akit felszínesen ismert. – Bármi történik, értesítsetek!  
  
– Ezt igya meg, Mr. Potter, pihennie kell – mondta Madam Pomfrey, és Harry szájához nyomott egy üvegcsét.  
  
– De…  
  
– Harry, pihenned kell – hallotta a javasasszony mellett a bájitalmestert.  
  
– Megígéri, hogy visszajön? – kérdezte Harry kétségbeesve, mert akkor a gyengélkedőn sosem volt ott vele éjszaka.  
  
– Amint tudok, jövök – biztosította Piton.  
  
Aztán a bájitalmester távozott, ő pedig hagyta, hogy végre olyan helyre kerüljön, ahol fájdalmak nélkül pihenhet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: A hősnek kijáró tisztelet


	9. A hősnek kijáró tisztelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry felébred, és nem kell sok időnek eltelnie ahhoz, hogy Ignatius is látogatását tegye fia lakosztályában. Persze a vén bájitalmesternek van egy-két szava az újdonsült családtaghoz, ami miatt Harry nem bír otthon maradni, pedig fel sem szabadott volna kelnie...

– Az Erdély és Flandria között lezajlott döntőt a kviddicstörténet legdurvább mérkőzéseként tartják számon. A játékosok rengeteg, korábban soha nem látott szabálytalanságot követtek el, pl. egy hajtót görénnyé változtattak, az egyik őrzőt megpróbálták pallossal lefejezni, s az erdélyi csapat kapitánya száz vérszopó denevért eresztett ki a talárja alól.  
  
A hang, ami nem hagyta Harryt továbbra is a csendes mélyvízben nyugodni, egyre erősebbé vált.  
  
– A világkupát azóta négyévenként megrendezik, de csak a 17. század óta vesznek részt benne Európán kívüli csapatok. Európai-bajnokságot a nemzetek 1652 óta háromévenként vívnak. A számos kiváló európai klub közül talán a bolgár Vratsa Vultures tett szert a legnagyobb hírnévre. A hétszeres Európa-bajnok csapat világviszonylatban…  
  
– Ron…? – szólalt meg Harry rekedtesen, mire az unalmas mesélés abbamaradt. Kinyitotta a szemét, és picit oldalra fordult, így meglátta barátját. A körvonalak viszont egyáltalán nem voltak homályosak, tökéletesen látott, a szemüveg pedig nem volt rajta.  
  
– Harry! – mondta lelkesen Ron, és összecsapta a Kviddics évszázadait. – Végre felébredtél!  
  
– Jóhogy… amit felolvasol, végtelenül unalmas, és még a holtakat is felébreszti – nyögte Harry, majd amikor jobban körülnézett, rájött, hol is van valójában. Az ágy körüli sötétzöld baldachin és a szobában lévő rengeteg könyv nagyon árulkodó volt. Egy tucat párna volt a háta mögött, így tulajdonképpen félig ülő, félig fekvő helyzetben feküdt, ami nagyon kényelmes volt a sajgó hátának. – Tényleg Piton professzor szobájában vagyok? – kérdezte fáradtan.  
  
Ron bólintott, miközben az éjjeliszekrényen lévő furcsa golyót a kezébe fogta, ami aztán ezüstösen felizzott.  
  
– Úgy gondolta, itt lesz neked a legjobb, miután a Tudjukki… Voldemort halála miatt akkora felhajtás lett – magyarázta Ron. – Persze eltartott egy darabig, mire Hermionéval elértük, hogy itt lehessünk. De Piton belátta, hogy nem tud egyszerre bájitalokat főzni a sérültek számára, a Rend megbeszélésein ott lenni, és még vigyázni is rád.  
  
– Mióta fekszek itt?   
  
– Két napja, addig…  
  
Ron még mondani akart valamit, de az ágy mellőli könyvespolc megmozdult, és kitárult, felfedve ezzel egy rejtekajtót. Piton volt az, kezében egy gőzölgő bögrét tartott. Amikor meglátta, hogy a fiú felébredt, rámosolygott, miközben Ron arrébbment a székével, hogy a férfi le tudjon ülni az ágy szélére. Harry a fáradtsága és a halvány fájdalom ellenére is megörült, hogy teljes valójában láthatja a férfit.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Piton, amikor jobban megnézte őt.   
  
– Jól vagyok – válaszolt Harry, miután tanára végre befejezte a vizsgálódást. – Zsibbadtnak érzem magam, és kicsit fáj a hátam, de gondolom, erre számítanom kellett.  
  
Piton bólintott, miközben meglötyögtette a bögre tartalmát.  
  
– A tőr átkozott volt, és nem volt könnyű téged meggyógyítani – mesélte gondterhelten, és ahogyan Harry is visszaemlékezett, megborzongott az emléktől. – A fejsérüléseddel együtt pedig a szemedet is meggyógyítottam, így már egyáltalán nem lesz szükséged szemüvegre.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta Harry halkan, de amikor meg akart mozdulni, Piton nem hagyta.  
  
– Nem kelhetsz fel! – figyelmeztette. – Még jó ideig ágynyugalomra vagy ítélve a sérülésed miatt. Az átok következménye az, hogy sokkal több idő kell a szövetek gyógyulásához. A szükségtelen mozgással most csak ártasz. Ami pedig a sérülést illeti, néhány bájital, és aztán nyoma sem fog maradni a hátadon, ne aggódj. – Harry értette a mondat mögötti jelentést, ami a dursleys sérülésekre vonatkozott. Aprót bólintott. – Számíthatok rá, hogy nyugton maradsz? – kérdezte kissé gúnyosan, amit Harry régi ismerősként köszöntött.  
  
– Igen – felelte durcásan, mert cseppet sem volt elragadtatva az ötlettől. – Talán kibírom – morogta.   
  
– Remélem is, mert nem akarom, hogy megbénulj – tette hozzá Piton komolyan. Odanyújtotta a bögrét, és segített Harrynek innia belőle. – Mióta vitatkoznak odakint? – kérdezte, Ronnak címezve mondanivalóját. Harry egy ideje valóban hangokat hallott odakintről.   
  
– Fogalmam sincs – vonta meg a vállát Ron. – Hermione kiment, amikor hallotta, hogy az igazgató megérkezik, aki kíváncsi volt Harryre. Miután meglátogatta, távozni készült, csak éppen megérkezett a kandallón keresztül Ignatius professzor, és heves vita vette kezdetét. Hermione úgy gondolta, nem fogja hagyni ezt az egészet… ugye érti.  
  
– Pocsék az íze… – köhögött Harry, de Piton nem vette el a bögrét, csak megvárta, amíg erőt gyűjt egy újabb kortyhoz. – Min veszekednek?  
  
– Mindet meg kell innod, muszáj – utasította a bájitalmester szigorúan, aztán pedig sóhajtott. – Ignatius úgy gondolja, hogy az órák folyamán egyáltalán nem kivételezett veled, vagy bántalmazott. Nyilvánvalóan Granger kisasszony ezt nem akarja annyiban hagyni, pedig figyelmeztettem rá, hogy az apámat bízza rám.  
  
– De Hermionét nem lehet megfenyegetni semmivel sem – motyogta Ron.  
  
– Bizonyos fokig ez igaz is, de Ignatius messzebb is elmehet a befolyásával – mondta Piton. – Miss Granger a jövőben nem kaphat sehol sem állást, ha így folytatja. Harry! – szólt rá türelmetlenül, amikor az említett elfordult. – Az előbb mondtam, hogy mindet meg kell innod!  
  
– Csak rosszabbul leszek tőle – nyögte Harry, miközben a szemét lehunyva próbálta lent tartani azt a szörnyűséget.  
  
– Amikor félig eszméletlenül próbálta megitatni, akkor sem volt jobb – dünnyögte Ron. – Muszáj ezt?  
  
– Már ittam ebből a vacakból? – nyitotta ki a szemét Harry. A bájitalmester nagyon csúnyán nézett. – Persze, nyilván… egyébként is, mi ez?  
  
– Olyan bájital, amely segít a roncsolt idegeken, azért, hogy az illető ne bénuljon le.  
  
– Elnézést, tanár úr – motyogta Harry, aztán mély lélegzetet vett, és lenyelte a maradékot, miután rengeteg rémkép pergett le a szeme előtt, mit nem tud majd csinálni rokkantan.  
  
Piton elégedetten vette el a bögrét, de amikor letette mellé az éjjeliszekrényre, akkor látta csak igazán Harry, mennyire fáradt. Valószínű, mióta visszatért az élők sorába, egy cseppet sem pihent, és az, hogy Harry is megsérült, nem javított a helyzeten.  
  
– Jöjjön, Mr. Weasley, hagyjuk Harryt pihenni – mondta végül, megdörzsölte a szemét, aztán vett egy mély levegőt, és kitárta az ajtót.  
  
– Apám. – Piton úgy hangzott, mintha azt jelentette volna be, hogy valaki meghalt. – Miss Granger – szólt utána lágyabban. – Maga és griffendéles társa térjenek vissza a klubhelyiségbe, négyszemközt kell beszélnem vele.   
  
Persze a hálószoba ajtaja nem volt zárva, amit Ignatius is tudott, bár Harry tippje szerint akkor is olyan hangnemben beszélt volna a fiával, ha ő nincs itt. Miután Ron és Hermione halkan köszönve távoztak, Ignatius magában dünnyögött.  
  
– Még meglátja ez a lány, milyen karrier vár rá, ha ezt tovább folytatja…  
  
– Tovább folytatja? – ütközött meg Piton az apja mondanivalóján. – Minden tiszteletem – már ami maradt feléd –, de pont te vagy az, akinek a viselkedése hagy maga után némi kívánnivalót. Nem is tudom, miért gondoltam, hogy szót értek veled.  
  
– Amíg az a kölyök itt van, nem is fogsz! – vágott vissza Ignatius, lábával is dobbantva.  
  
– Erről beszélek… – sóhajtott Piton, most a hangjából is kihallatszott, mennyire fáradt. – El kell fogadnod, hogy Harry is a család része lesz.  
  
– Egy Potter a családomba! Fel nem foghatom, hogy szennyezheted be egy Potterrel a Piton vérvonalat – mondta undorodva.  
  
– Már megint itt tartunk – morogta Piton belefáradtan. – Én megpróbáltam tegnap is érthetően elmagyarázni neked, hogy bármikor jössz ide, bármit teszel, nem fogok változtatni a döntésemen, hogy Harryt a fiammá fogadjam. A papírok pedig be vannak adva, már csak hetek kérdése, és a dolog el lesz döntve. De mivel én is hozzájárultam egy Avadával az évszázad gonoszának halálához, szerintem pár nap alatt el lesz döntve – tette hozzá gúnyosan. – Úgyhogy kérlek, magyarázd el, mégis mi járatban vagy erre.  
  
– Valójában értesíteni akartalak róla, hogy Albus összehívott egy rögtönzött gyűlést – vallotta be sértődötten. – De éppen elkerültétek egymást.  
  
– És te miért nem ott vagy? – érdeklődött Piton gyanakvóan. Harry hallott valamit, de nem értette, hiába hegyezte a fülét. – Nem hallottam elég kristálytisztán.  
  
– Albus kitiltott! – vicsorogta Ignatius. – Fel nem foghatom, hogy engem, mint ekkora befolyású embert, hogyan volt képes kirúgni a gyűlésekről.  
  
– Vannak ötleteim – vetette oda Piton. – Viszont részemről befejeztem a beszélgetést. Veled nem lehet tárgyalni, amikor ennyire elvakultan utálod a Pottereket.  
  
– Pedig még nem fejeztem be, még visszajövök! – közölte felháborodottan Ignatius, aztán fellobbant a kandallóban a tűz.  
  
Harry hallotta Piton hatalmas sóhaját, mielőtt ismét belépett volna a szobájába.  
  
– Megteszem a szükséges védelmeket, hogy zavartalanul pihenhess. Ha nyugton maradsz, hamarosan visszatérhetsz az órákra.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy lesz bátorságom hozzá – motyogta Harry, mert mindig is utálta a felhajtást maga körül.  
  
– Szerintem nem kéne aggódnod – mondta félmosollyal Piton. – Az igazgató úr megtette a szükséges lépéseket, hogy minden rosszindulatú firkászt távol tartson a kastélytól. Az iskola lakói pedig nem hiszem, hogy másként fognak viselkedni veled. Hm, talán kicsit jobban megbámulnak, mint eddig. – Harry reflexszerűen a homlokához kapta a kezét, és érezte az ujjai alatt a villám alakú sebhelyet. – Nos, igen, lehet, keresnek másik sebhelyet is az arcodon.  
  
– Tanár úr tényleg beadta a papírokat…? – kérdezte Harry azt, ami végig foglalkoztatta. – Van rá esély, hogy elfogadják?  
  
– Két nemes és nagy múltú család tagjai vagyunk, a helyzetem pedig igencsak megfordult a elmúlt napokban. – Piton keresztbefonta a karjait a mellkasán. – Kis naív griffendéles… Nem fognak indokot találni arra, hogy ne fogadjalak örökbe! Apám miatt sem aggódj, semmilyen befolyás nem tud ártani az örökbefogadásnak.  
  
– Próbálok nem aggódni – ásította Harry. – Meddig lesz távol?  
  
– Talán vacsoráig. – Piton előhúzta a pálcáját, és behívott kintről pár érdekesnek látszó kötetet. – Ezekkel le tudod magad foglalni.  
  
– Le fogok maradni a tanulnivalóimmal – nézte Harry a mellé varázsolt tornyot.   
  
– Neked most egy dolgod van, mégpedig az, hogy pihenj és a gyógyulásra koncentrálj – dorgálta meg Piton. – Ne aggódj a tanulnivalóid miatt, korrepetállak, ha az kell. Nemsokára jövök.  
  
Harry bólintott, bár még számtalan kérdése lett volna – főleg az örökbefogadással kapcsolatban – de Piton már ott sem volt. Harry először az egyik könyvhöz nyúlt, de aztán visszahúzta a kezét. Ha elalszik, akkor hamarabb eltelik az idő, mire Piton visszaér. Végül is igaza volt, mert amikor lehunyta a szemét, rájött, hogy sokkal fáradtabb, mint hitte, mert azon nyomban elaludt.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
Apró neszre riadt fel, és amikor felpillantott, Ignatiust látta meg az ágy végében. Az éjjeliszekrényen lévő pálcájára pillantott, aztán pedig vissza az öreg varázslóra.  
  
– Mit akar itt? – kérdezte rekedtesen, és felült az ágyban.  
  
– Perselust vártam, de nem várhattam rá örökké a nappaliban – mondta ridegen Ignatius, és összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Fogalmam sincs, miért tart ilyen sokáig a gyűlés, és tippemre hozzád jön először.  
  
Harry hirtelen nem tudta, mit kezdjen a férfivel. Nemsokára a családjához fog tartozni, ő lesz a nagyapja, de ez a férfi, aki itt áll előtte, gyűlöli őt.  
  
– Miért nem bírja elviselni a Pottereket, miért utál engem? – kérdezte hirtelen, de már megbánta, mert Ignatius arca elsötétült.  
  
– Anyád volt a legjobb barátnője az én kislányomnak, aki hamar eltávozott közülünk – felelte halkan, Harry pedig rájött, hogy most olyan dolgokat fog megtudni, amire valószínűleg Piton nem válaszolhatott. – Anyád egy számító nőszemély volt, mindig is baj volt vele, nem csoda, hogy csak egy Potter vehette el. Most pedig itt vagy te, aki tudtán kívül elcsavarta az egyetlen megmaradt fiamnak a fejét.   
  
– Egyszerűen megismert engem! – tört ki Harry dühösen. – Nem úgy lát, mint most is maga engem!  
  
– Vannak dolgok, amiket nem tudsz, Potter. Kezdjük azzal, hogy tudtad, hogy a fiam volt az, aki meggyőzte Dumbledore-t, hogy a mugli rokonaidhoz kerülj? Perselus mondta, hogy még ennél is elkényeztetettebbé váltál volna, mint most vagy. Ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ne kapj különleges bánásmódot.  
  
– Hagyja már ezt abba! – vicsorgott Harry, és nem kellett sok hozzá, hogy a pálcájához nyúljon. Magabiztosnak akart látszani a férfi előtt, holott belül kezdett összetörni, mert nem akarta elhinni, amit az újdonsült apjáról hallott. – Nem hiszek el szót sem!  
  
Ignatius persze nem foglalkozott vele, mondta tovább.  
  
– Hiszen ki mellett lehettél volna nagyobb biztonságban, mint Dumbledore? – húzta gonosz mosolyra a száját az idősebb Piton. – Ha Perselus nem győzi meg, akkor a nyarakat kivételezett módon a kastélyba tölthetted volna. Nem ismered az anyádat, Potter. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy ugyanolyan romlott vagy te is, mint ő volt. Úgyhogy gyerünk, gyerünk, menj vissza a toronyba, ahová való vagy!  
  
– Rohadtul igaza van, mert nem bírok magával tovább egy levegőt szívni! – csattant fel Harry dühösen. – Majd visszajövök akkor, ha többet nem rontja tovább itt a levegőt!  
  
Leugrott az ágyról, beletúrt a ládájába, magához vette a ruháit, elrohant Ignatius mellett – próbálva tudomást sem venni a gonosz vigyoráról –, és kiszaladt a lakosztályból.   
  
A pizsamájára vette a talárját, hogy ne látszódjon, mit visel, nem mintha bárkivel is összefutott volna. A kastély folyosói elég kihaltak voltak, és fogalma sem volt, egyáltalán milyen nap van. Nem is érdekelte, a klubhelyiségben elhaladt pár kíváncsiskodó alsóbbéves griffendéles mellett, akik döbbentek figyelték őt, amint eltűnik a fiúk részlege felé. A fürdőben átöltözött, miközben azon gondolkodott, hova tudna menni, ahol egyedül tud maradni, és nem fogják zaklatni.  
  
Fél órával később megtalálta a tökéletes helyett a tó elhagyatott oldalán, egy fatörzsön ücsörögve. Rá ült a remegő kezeire, hogy megnyugodjon, mert bármennyire is azt mutatta a férfinak, mennyire nem érdekli, mit mond, eléggé felzaklatta.  
  
Nem tudta elhinni, hogy az anyja, akit mindenki szeretett, bármi rosszat tett volna. De ahogy eszébe jutott a merengős eset, teljesen elképzelhető, hogy az anyjáról alkotott elképzelése is hamis lehet. Sőt, akár Pitonról is. És ezt az embert akarja az apjának…? Ezen még gondolkodnia kellett… elvégre már tényleg megváltozott a gonosz bájitaltan tanár.  
  
Valószínűleg egy óra is eltelt, mire Piton rátalált. Harry eleinte nem is vette észre, de amikor a sötét folt egyre jobban közeledett, akkor rájött, hogy a jellegzetes sötét talárt látja. El is feledkezett róla, hogy valaki ismerheti a búvóhelyét. Amikor Piton odaért, úgy nézett ki, mint aki eddig tombolt, de most vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
  
– Te bolond kis naív griffendéles – rótta meg –, elmagyaráztam érthetően, hogy nem kelhetsz fel, pihenned kell! – Harry viszont nem szólalt meg, hanem elnézett mellette, amivel még jobban feldühítette a bájitalmestert. – Potter! – kiáltott rá Piton, Harry pedig összerezzent ijedtében. – Legalább hallasz.  
  
– Persze, hogy hallok, csak nem vagyok magára kíváncsi – mondta Harry halkan.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Piton. – Tudtommal te is olyan izgatottan vártad az örökbefogadási papírokat, mint én. Van valami probléma, amiről nem tudok?  
  
– Elég sok – morogta Harry, és félrenézett.   
  
A bájitalmester viszont letérdelt elé, hogy fejük egy magasságba kerüljön, és a szemébe nézett.   
  
– Beszélnél végre, Harry?!  
  
– Hazudott nekem! – tört ki Harry bánatosan. – Én elhiszem, hogy megváltozott, meg minden, de nem tudok magára nem haragudni, amikor tudom, hogy magának köszönhetem a gyerekkoromat, és any… Lily Pottert, akit mindenki szeretett, nem gondoltam, hogy más haláláról tehet, meg még ki tudja, miket művelhetett, amiről nem tudok…  
  
– Egy szó sem igaz abból, amit mondasz! – sziszegte dühösen Piton. – Honnét szedsz ilyen hülyeségeket?! – kérdezett rá magából kikelve, de amikor Harry csak bánatosan nézett, rájött. – Ignatius – vicsorogta. – Hogy hihetsz el mindent, amit mond?! Tudod, hogy arra játszik, hogy ne legyél a fiam!  
  
– Jó, de nyilván oka is van rá…  
  
– Igazságszérumot igyak? – kérdezett rá dühösen Piton. – Akkor talán elhiszed, hogy kedvellek annyira ahhoz, hogy örökbe fogadjalak, és bármit is hordott össze apám, az nem igaz?  
  
– Én… elhiszem – suttogta Harry és egy könnycsepp folyt le végig az arcán. – Sosem mondtak még ilyen szörnyűségeket anyámról, én azt hittem, hogy… hagyjuk. – Piton hirtelen erősen magához szorította, Harry pedig megnyugodott végre. – Sajnálom.  
  
– Ha bármi kétséged van, Harry, szólj, és megbeszéljük – mondta Piton, aztán elengedte, és újra a szemébe nézett. – Ne tegyél legközelebb ilyen meggondolatlanságot! Gyere, menjünk haza. – A bájitalmester megragadta Harryt, hogy együtt álljanak fel, de amikor el akart vele indulni, Harry összecsuklott, mert a lábai felmondták a szolgálatot. Piton visszarogyott vele együtt a földre, miközben értetlenül nézte Harryt, aki remegő kezekkel érintette meg a lábát. – Harry, mi a baj? – kérdezte rémülten.  
  
Harry alig hallotta, mint mond a férfi, olyan mértékben eluralkodott rajta a pánik. A torka annyira összeszorult a rémülettől, hogy alig bírt megszólalni.  
  
– N-nem... tudok járni – dadogta. Felnézett, és újból elmondta, hangosabban. – Nem tudok! Nem tudok… mert nem tudom mozdítani a lábaimat!   
  
– A rohadt életbe – káromkodott Piton. Harry a lenyugvó nap fényében is látta, hogy a bájitalmester elsápadt. Harry remegő kezeit az ölébe ejtette, miközben próbálta magát összeszedni, de tudta, hogy ez nem fog menni.  
  
– Gyere, kapaszkodj belém – utasította Piton sürgetően, mikor lehajolt, és felvette. Harry karjaival átkarolta a férfit, miközben nagyot nyelt.  
  
– Annyira hülye vagyok – mondta elszorult torokkal. – Megmondta, hogy nem szabad felkelnem… és… – Elhallgatott, mert nem akart most még jobban szétesni, mint amit Ignatius okozott a rövid beszédjével. – Sajnálom, hogy már az elején nem tudok rendes fia lenni…   
  
– Nyugodj meg, és maradj csendben – szakította félbe Piton kissé dühösen. – Minél előbb a lakosztályomba kell érnünk, nem lesz semmi baj.  
  
Piton rövidebb utat tudhatott a kastélyban, mert nem egy átjárón jöttek át, amiről a diákok valószínűleg nem tudhattak. Nyilván így tudtak a házvezetők olyan hamar odaérni egy diákcsíny tetthelyére. Harry egy röpke percig azt hitte, újra látja Ignatiust, de a lakosztály csendes és békés volt, mintha egész nap nem járt volna arra senki sem.  
  
Piton besietett vele a hálószobába, és óvatosan letette az ágyra, aztán ismét eltűnt. Harry újra végigtapogatta a lábait, minden részen nyomogatta, de semmit sem érzett. Próbálta tudatosan megmozdítani őket, de semmi, egyáltalán nem mozdult meg.   
  
A Bájitalok Mestere viharzott be az ajtón, és azt az ismert, undorító bájitalt hozta be, kétszerakkora serlegben. Együttérzően ült le mellé az ágy szélére, amikor felé nyújtotta.  
  
– Tudom, hogy rettentő az íze, de muszáj mind meginnod. – Harry bólintott, míg Piton elővarázsolt egy másik serleget, és megtöltötte töklével. – Dupla adag kell, így elkerüljük a bajt, és lábra fogsz tudni állni. – Harry remegő kézzel el akarta venni, de Piton vele együtt tartotta oda a serleget. – Segítek. – Fél pohárnál úgy érezte, mindjárt lehányja az ágyat, de a férfi odatartotta a másik serleget, így a nagyon édes töklé elfeledte az érzést. – Már nincs sok hátra – biztatta Piton, Harry pedig vett egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt a maradékot egy húzásra megitta.  
  
Köhögött és prüszkölt tőle, de ha ez kell hozzá, hogy továbbra is kviddicsezzen, nem nagy ár. Piton ismét odatartotta a tökleves serleget, Harry pedig addig ivott belőle, amíg már csak rossz emlék volt a bájital íze. Aztán bizsergést érzett, és a ruhái átváltoztak pizsamává, a vastag paplan pedig ráterült.  
  
– Dőlj le, légy szíves – mondta Piton, és föléhajolt, hogy eligazítsa rajta a takarót.  
  
Harry már épp kezdett megnyugodni, amikor hallotta, hogy a kandallóban fellobban a tűz. Mindketten zavartan összenéztek, Piton pedig kelletlenül kiment, hogy megnézze, ki az. Pár perc múlva az igazgatóval tért vissza, aki hol egyikükre, hol másikukra pillantott.  
  
– Múltkor, Harry, nem voltál ébren, mikor itt jártam, gondoltam, újra meglátogatlak, minden rendben van-e – mesélte derűsen, de amikor Harry lesütötte a szemét és Piton nem szólalt meg, rájött, hogy nincs minden rendben. – Talán valami baj történt?  
  
– Apám megint látogatást tett, amikor nem voltam itt – szólalt meg végül Piton. – Ezúttal sikerült Harryt elüldöznie, csakhogy nem szabadott volna felkelnie.  
  
– Ez nem hangzik túl jól – jegyezte meg komoran az idős mágus, és figyelte, ahogy Piton felhajtja Harry lábáról a takarót, és kintről berepül egy penna.  
  
Piton csinált valamit a lábával, és mindketten Harryre néztek.   
  
– Nem érzel semmit? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Piton. Harry visszafojtott lélegzettel koncentrált arra, hogy mit csinál Piton, de semmit sem tapasztalt. Megrázta a fejét, hogy nem. – Megölöm Ignatiust – sziszegte dühösen Piton.   
  
– Ne tegyél elhamarkodott lépéseket, Perselus – szól rá Dumbledore, és közelebb lépett. – Jól sejtem, hogy meg kell várnunk a holnap reggelt?   
  
Piton biccentett.  
  
– Tudom, hogy utálod az ágynyugalmat, Harry, de vedd komolyan, amit mondok. Így kell maradnod egész éjszaka, és remélhetőleg holnap reggel minden olyan lesz, mint régen.   
  
– Igen, tanár úr – suttogta Harry nagyot nyelve. – Nem fogok megmozdulni.  
  
– Albus, ha nem haragszol, most mennem kell.  
  
Az idős varázsló viszont nem mozdult, és amikor Piton ki akart előle térni, újra elé lépett.  
  
– Ugyan már, Albus! – vicsorgott rá.  
  
– Perselus, most nem mész sehová, abból semmi jó nem fog kisülni.  
  
– Tudok magamon uralkodni, nem vagyok egy taknyos tizenhat éves, akit meg kell dorgálnod! – vágott vissza Piton. – Ami pedig apámat illeti… kevesebb indok is elég volt, hogy használjam a pálcámat! – vetette oda fagyosan Piton.  
  
Dumbledore nyugodtan nézett a Bájitalok Mesterére, miközben egyik kezét a férfi vállára helyezte, és csak annyit mondott:  
  
– Ne.  
  
Hosszú percekig néztek egymásra, aztán Piton vállai megrogytak.  
  
– Tudod, a csata után négyszemközt beszéltem Ignatiusszal – mesélte Dumbledore. – Mindent elmagyaráztam neki, ami hatalmamban állt és megtehettem. Sajnálom, hogy nem tehetek többet, hogy jobb belátásra bírjam.   
  
– Merlin szerelmére, ő is bájitalmester! Látta, hogy Harryt hátbaszúrták – Piton ujjával Harryre mutatott –, és tudta jól, hogy ágynyugalomra van szüksége vagy különben egész életére béna marad! De nem, hagyta, hogy felkeljen, mi több, elhagyja a lakosztályomat! Nem, Albus, apámat senki sem fogja jobb belátásra bírni! – Mély lélegzetet vett, aztán odament Harryhez. – Kérlek, próbálj meg aludni, hagyunk pihenni. – Harry bólintott. – Ha bármit akarsz, ne kelj fel, értetted? Csak hívj.  
  
Mielőtt még távoztak volna, Piton annyit mondott:  
  
– Szükségem van egy italra.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
Harry nem aludt elég mélyen, mert amikor az igazgató benézett, felébredt rá.   
  
– Hogy van Harry? – érdeklődött szelíden Dumbledore, amikor Piton mellé lépett.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– A körülményekhez képest jól. De az éjszaka elég meghatározó lesz, hogyan alakul a további állapota.  
  
– A reggeli első órádon szívesen helyettesítelek.  
  
– Megköszönném, Albus. – Piton szárazon felnevetett. – Ha tudná bárki is, valójában hol voltam a minap… Hirtelen nem is tudom eldönteni, örülnek, ha viszontlátnak, vagy sem. – Aztán elkomorodott, bár a hangja vidám maradt. – Meglepődtem, milyen könnyen zajlott az örökbefogadás. Bár még Harrytől szükség van egy nyilatkozatra.  
  
Az igazgató erre csak hümmögött.  
  
– Miután elmentél, még körbenéztem a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban – szólalt meg Dumbledore. – Nem találtam meg, amit kerestem.  
  
– Tehát nem vagyunk sokkal előrébb – morogta Piton, és kortyolt a bögréjéből.   
  
– Azt éppen nem mondanám. – Dumbledore mindig olyankor vált témát, mikor az előző érdekes lenne. – Figyeltem, hogy számos védelmi bűbájt adtál a lakosztályodhoz.  
  
– Nos igen, tettem pár óvintézkedést apám ellen – mondta fagyosan –, ide többet be nem teszi a lábát. Sőt, majd még azt is elintéztem, hogy a halálom után se engedje be a lakosztály. Majd azon még elgondolkodom, mit tegyek Harry védelmével kapcsolatban az órák alatt.  
  
Most Dumbledore-on volt a sor, hogy sóhajtson.  
  
– Ignatius nagyon elvakult, de nem hinném, hogy maga ellen akarná fordítani a közvéleményt Harry bántalmazásával. Bízzunk benne, hogy tud reálisan gondolkodni, és nem fog veszélyes eszközökhöz nyúlni, hogy bebizonyítsa az igazát. Vannak bizonyos határok, amiket nem léphet át, és ezt igazgatóként mondom. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, úgy tűnt, távozni készül. – Reggel beszélünk, Perselus.  
  
Piton valószínűleg bólinthatott, mert ezután az igazgató távozott, és csend borult a szobára. Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és figyelte, ahogy Piton ismét kortyol a bögréjéből, aztán rápillant.  
  
– Tanár úr, nem kéne egész éjszaka itt lennie – mondta halkan –, magának is kell valamikor pihennie.  
  
A bájitalmester kinyújtotta a lábát, aztán halvány mosollyal nézett Harryre.  
  
– Nem kell aggódnod miattam, napokat is kibírok alvás nélkül.  
  
– Mennyire erős az a tea? – érdeklődött Harry, mert úgy gondolta, van benne más is, amitől ébren marad a férfi.  
  
– Ez? – mutatta fel. – Nem eléggé, de hogy a burkolt kérdésedre válaszoljak, némi nyugtatót öntöttem bele. Ne aggódj, nem rendeztem jelentős italfogyasztást előtte – dünnyögte.  
  
Harry óvatosan megpróbálta megigazítani a párnát maga alatt, de végül Piton segített neki. Közben arra gondolt, hogy jelenlétével sosem akart családokat szétszakítani.  
  
– Sajnálom az apját, tanár úr.  
  
– Apropó, ha már a témánál vagyunk, mintha elfelejtettél volna egy apróságot a mai nappal kapcsolatban. – Harry a párnájának a sarkát babrálta. Valóban egész nap ez járt a fejében, de az utóbbi órák eseményei miatt valahogy mégiscsak elfelejtette. – Tudod, miután hivatalosan is fiamnak mondhatlak, talán itt az ideje, hogy abbahagyd ezt a szörnyű magázást. A tanár úrról nem is beszélve. Ne értsd félre, azért nem várom el, hogy rögtön apának szólíts, a Perselusszal is beérném.  
  
– Bocsánat, taná… – Harry elhallgatott, és amikor ismét felnézett a férfira, az elmosolyodott. – Ne haragudjon… haragudj, Perselus. Ezt még meg kell szoknom – motyogta még utána.  
  
Piton magához vett egy halom iratot, amik dolgozatoknak tűntek. Nyilvánvalóan át akarta nézni, miről is maradt le pontosan a diákokat illetően.  
  
– Próbálj meg aludni, Harry. Az alvás az, ami a legjobb számodra. Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz – mondta halkan Piton.  
  
Harry már nem mondott semmit, hanem lehunyta a szemét. Mély levegő, nem lesz baj, Piton… az apja meg fogja tudni gyógyítani őt. Tudta, hogy bízhat benne, és valóban minden rendben lesz.


	10. Sectumsempra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Az a bizonyos bájitaltan könyv ha csak egy percig is illetéktelen kezekbe kerül, beláthatatlan következményekkel járhat. Vagy inkább egy bizonyos titok felfedésével?

– Fáj – remegett meg Harry, és megtorpant.  
  
– El fog múlni – biztosította Piton, ahogyan erősen tartotta őt.  
  
Nincs fél órája, hogy miután Harry felébredt, meg tudta mozdítani a lábát, és mindenáron talpra akart állni. Persze arra nem gondolt, hogy ez nem lesz olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy elképzelte.  
  
– Biztos nem lesz baj? – aggodalmaskodott Harry. – Nem érzem úgy, mintha képes lennék magamtól is járni.  
  
– Ne aggódj, ez azt jelenti, hogy sikerült megelőzni a bajt, és nem lesz semmi gond. – Piton segített Harrynek leülnie az ágy szélére. – Hagyj még magadnak egy kis időt délutánig. Sőt, szerintem már a Nagyteremben vacsorázhatsz. De csak akkor indulj el, ha semmi fájdalmat nem érzel, rendben? Nekem most mennem kell. Nem lesz gond?  
  
– Órára mész? – Piton nemet intett. – Micsoda… nem fogsz visszamenni tanítani? Azt hittem, mától visszamész bájitaltant tanítani!  
  
– Nem, még nem. – Piton magához hívta a köpenyét, és felvette. – Maradok házvezető, de az órákat még nem vállalom el. A mardekárosaimra több figyelmet kell szentelnem, mint eleinte hittem.  
  
– Értem… – motyogta Harry. Még mindenkinek szoknia kell a gondolatot, hogy Voldemort már nincsen, és mi történt azokkal a halálfalókkal, akiket nem fogtak el, de a gyerekeiket hátrahagyták. – Még annyit akartam kérdezni… hogy teszel valamit Ignatius professzor ellen?  
  
A bájitalmester arca pillanatok alatt megváltozott, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki rögtön indul, hogy elintézze őt.  
  
– Nem – mondta végül. – Nem lenne túl bölcs, ha most rárontanék. Természetesen nem felejtem el, mit művelt veled. Viszont van annyi esze, hogy ne folytassa tovább azt, amit elkezdett. Bízom benne, ha bármi gond adódik SVK órákon, szólni fogsz, ugye?   
  
Harry rögtön bólintott, bár azt nem tudta megmondani, tényleg így tesz-e. Mivel közeledett a hétvége, már nem volt lehetősége, hogy SVK órán jelen legyen. Bár jobb is.  
  
– Persze, hogy szólok, de én sem hiszem, hogy próbálkozni fog. Ha meg én nem mondom el, úgyis a füledbe jut…  
  
– Ahogy mondod – mosolyodott el végre Piton. – Este találkozunk.  
  
Harry azt hitte, sosem jön el a vacsoraidő. Próbaképpen még kétszer megjárta a lakosztályt oda-vissza, és miután egyáltalán nem érzett semmi fájdalmat, úgy döntött, itt az idő, hogy felnézzen a Nagyterembe, ahol már a barátai ilyenkor vacsorázhatnak.  
  
Amint odaért, érezhetően elcsendesedett az óriási terem, és feltűnően sugdolózni kezdtek a diákok. Harry már megszokta ezt, úgyhogy úgy fogta fel, mintha egy újabb Trimágus Tusa zajlana. A griffendéles asztal már nem volt ennyire csendes, mert amint meglátták őt, Hermione rögtön a nyakába ugrott, és a többiek is sorban megölelték.  
  
– Lassabban, srácok! – nyöszörögte Harry, és miután végre békén hagyták, le tudott ülni. – Néha fáj a hátam, nem tesz jót, ha szorongatnak. – Hermione látványosan elpirult erre. Ron viszont továbbra is úgy tett, mintha ott sem lenne. – Semmi baj, ne aggódj. Ron…?  
  
– Bocs, Harry, nem megy – préselte ki az ajkai közül a választ, és meredten nézte a tányérját. A többi griffendéles már a saját dolgával foglalkozott, már ha az beletartozott, hogy folyamatosan bújták a Reggeli Prófétát. – Nem tudok odamenni és gratulálni neked.  
  
– Lemaradtam valamiről? – kérdezte Harry értetlenül.  
  
– Én maradtam le valamiről – hangsúlyozta Ron. – Azt hittem, csak ilyen múló hülyeség, hogy Piton segített, meg minden… de mondd, muszáj volt ezt? – kérdezett rá indulatosan, és felmutatta az újságot, ami Pitont ábrázolta, amint kezet fog egy tucat hivatalnokkal a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban. _Perselus Piton örökbefogadta Harry Potter, a dolgozók gratulálnak a remek támadáshoz._ – Nem költözhetsz hozzá és nem lehetsz a fia úgy, hogy utál! Mivel zsarolt meg, hogy otthagytad a tornyot, és napok óta nem láttunk?  
  
Harry kínosan nyelt egyet. Nem szólhat Ignatiusról, mert abból csak baj lesz.  
  
– Még nem kelhettem fel. És ne haragudj, de Piton igenis kedvel. Az egész egy színjáték volt Voldemornak, ha lenne egy kis eszed, tudhatnád. Ha nem, Hermione biztosan felvilágosít. Egyébként holnap visszaköltözök a toronyba, jó lesz?  
  
– Szuper – csapta le a villáját, és otthagyta őket.  
  
– Nem igazán értem, mi a baja – nézte Harry a távozó barátját.  
  
– Azt hiszi, hogy elveszti a legjobb barátját, mert most, hogy családod lett, minden idődet vele akarod tölteni.   
  
– Micsoda? Erről szó sincs! – ellenkezett Harry. – Egyszerűen még nem költözhettem vissza a toronyba!  
  
– Miért? – faggatózott Hermione. – A sérülésed nem volt ilyen mértékű.  
  
– Sajnálom, de nem mondhatom még el. Majd egyszer. – Harry megette azt a keveset, amit szedett magának, és úgy döntött, hogy ideje visszatérni, ennyi elég volt a közösségi életből. – Holnap találkozunk.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
Harry másnap lassan, turkálva ette a krumpliját, aztán nagyot sóhajtva elengedte, hogy az egy csörrenéssel landoljon a tányéron. Itt sem volt jobb vacsorázni, mint a Nagyteremben, ahol mindenki azt a rohadt újságot lapozgatta. Nem az volt a gond, hanem hogy mindenki követte a tekintetével… mindenki őt nézte a nap minden szakában.   
  
Miért volt olyan érdekes a Kis Túlélő élete még ilyenkor is? Mi abban a sláger, hogy Piton örökbe fogadta, és ezt megírta az újság? Valójában nem ez volt a bosszantó, hanem mindezek után Harry nem étkezett a Nagyteremben, így Ron nyilván elkönyvelhette a saját igazát.  
  
Hátradőlt a széken, amikor fellobbant a kandallóban a tűz, és Piton lépett ki belőle. Felhúzta a szemöldökét, mikor megpillantotta őt, aztán letette az asztalra azt a sok újságot, amiket valószínűleg a klubhelyiségben szedett össze. Harry undorral nézett rájuk, aztán félretolta a tányérját, és lehajtotta a fejét az asztalra.  
  
– Úgy látom, nem volt túl kellemes napod – mondta lassan Piton. Harry morcosan nézett fel rá. – Ha esetleg úgy gondolod, és fázol… – folytatta, és szája sarka mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Nem túl… kellemes? – tagolta Harry elcsigázottan. – Fogalma… fogalmad sincs… gyűlölöm ezt az egészet – húzta ki magát újra.  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere is rendelt magának ételt.  
  
– Hidd el, nem tart sokáig – nyugtatta meg. – A Minisztérium átrendeződni látszik, majd   
rájönnek, hogy van nálad jobb téma is. – Összeszűkült szemmel nézett a fiú tányérjára. – Kérlek, nyugtass meg, hogy ma már ettél ezen kívül valamit.  
  
– Ebédkor, bár akkor sem sokat. Nem hagytak – morogta, aztán felkelt az asztaltól. – Ne haragudj, inkább elmegyek aludni.  
  
– Harry… – kezdte Piton, de aztán nem fejezte be, Harry pedig nem várta meg, mit akar mondani, és eltűnt a szobájában.  
  
Hosszú órák után Harry még mindig forgolódott, és nem jött álom a szemére, bárhogyan is szeretett volna aludni. Folyton az járt a fejében, mikor lesz már ismét minden normális. Ismét átfordult a másik oldalára, de ezzel most már azt érte el, hogy még jobban belegabalyodott a takarójába, és esetlenül próbált szabadulni.  
  
– _Lumos!_ – A varázsigére halvány fény derengett a plafonról, Harry pedig, miután lerúgta magáról végre a takarót, felpillantott Pitonra. Meg sem hallotta, amikor a férfi belépett az ajtón. – Úgy látom, nem nagyon tudsz aludni.  
  
– Hm, igen – motyogta Harry fáradtan, és nekidőlt az ágy fejlécének, mikor Piton leült mellé az ágy szélére. Már levette a talárját, és fekete nadrágot illetve fehér inget viselt, aminek felgyűrte az ujját. – Maga… te pedig ilyenkor még nem alszol?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– _Még_ nem szoktam – pontosított. – A tanórák és a dolgozatjavítások eléggé el szokták venni az időmet a bájitalok főzésétől, nekem pedig többfelé is kötelezettségem van. – Igen, Harry sejtette azért, hogy aki híres bájitalmester, nem csak a gyengélkedőnek főzhet bájitalokat. – Legkésőbb éjfél, egy óra körül szoktam elmenni aludni, és azelőtt mindig benézek hozzád.  
  
Harry lesütötte a szemét, mert még mindig nem tudott hozzászokni ahhoz, hogy valaki aggódjon érte, és minden éjszaka ránézzen, hogyan alszik.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy feltartom – motyogta.  
  
Hirtelen egy ujj emelte meg az állát, és mélyen Piton szemébe nézett.  
  
– A kis naiv griffendéles vajon mikor jön rá, hogy nem fog tőlem olyan könnyen megszabadulni? – Piton hangja nagyon komolyan csengett, Harry pedig visszaemlékezett arra a beszélgetésre, mikor a férfi ezt mondta.   
  
Piton aztán a pálcájáért nyúlt, és belebegtetett egy ismerős fiolát.  
  
– Tudom, hogy emlékszik rá, hogy azt mondta, bájitalok nélkül is erős vagyok, de nem szükséges.  
  
– Kimerült vagy! – emelte fel a hangját Piton. – És ha már ennyire nosztalgiázunk a beszélgetéseinken, akkor elmondom, hogy ne akarj mindenkinek megfelelni, miközben magadról megfeledkezel! Mielőtt leszámoltunk Voldemorttal, már akkor is katasztrofális volt, amit műveltél, mondtam, hogy nem fogom hagyni!  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a szemét, és idegesen túrt bele a hajába.  
  
– Le voltam maradva, mindenképpen be kellett pótolnom a házi feladatokat – magyarázta. – Nem akartam, hogy… szégyenkezz miattam, és azt gondold, csak hülyéskedek a barátaimmal, és nem érdekelnek a tanulmányaim… meg nem akartam pocsék jegyeket szerezni – mondta végül alig hallgatóan.  
  
Látta, hogy Piton mély levegőt vesz, és lassan kifújja.  
  
– Harry. Már régen nem gondolom ezt rólad! – Harry ránézett, és kicsit megrémült a dühös arckifejezéstől, de aztán Piton megrázta a fejét. – És verd ki a fejedből azt is, hogyha az _én fiam vagy_ , akkor elvárom, hogy minden tantárgyból kiváló legyél. Szeretném, ha a testi épségedet kímélve, saját tempódban készülnél az órákra. A tanári értekezleten meg is beszéltük, hogy időt kaptál a tananyagok bepótlására a körülményekre való tekintettel. Erről tudtommal téged is értesítettek.  
  
– Kitalálom, ki az egyedüli, aki ezzel nem foglalkozott – morogta Harry, mire Piton erre csak biccentett. Azt nem említette újdonsült apjának, hogy a nagyapja ugyanolyan szemét maradt, csak éppen ügyel arra, hogy ne hágja át a szabályokat, és ne gyűljön meg a baja az igazgatóval.  
  
– Remélem, abban a pillanatban szólsz, ha Ignatius átlépi a határt! – mondta fagyosan Piton.  
  
– Mióta visszatértél, azóta nem nagyon próbálkozott. Bár nem mintha lehetősége lett volna. – Harry ásított egyet, és ismét megdörzsölte a szemét, pedig nem volt álmos. Kótyagos annál inkább. – Nem maradhatnál itt, mint múltkor…? – emlékezett vissza arra, ahogyan majdnem egész éjszaka átölelve tartotta.  
  
Piton viszont megrázta a fejét, és az éjjeliszekrényen lévő serlegbe töltötte a bájitalt.  
  
– Csak egész éjszaka beszélgetnénk. – Átnyújtotta a serleget, Harry pedig elvette. – Neked most rendes pihenésre van szükséged, álmok nélkül.  
  
– El fogok aludni… – próbált ellenkezni Harry, de Pitonnak arra is volt válasza.  
  
– Igen, valószínűleg délig fogsz, és szeretném is, mielőtt tovább ellenkezel. – Harry megadóan sóhajtott. – Értesítem az érintett tanárokat, hogy pihenésre van szükséged, a sérülésed mértékét és a bepótolnivalódat tudván, nem fognak érte haragudni.  
  
Harry megitta a serleg tartalmát, és még épp maradt annyi ereje, hogy visszaadja, mielőtt elalszik.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
  
– Ez az óra kezd egyre gázabb lenni – morogta Ron Hermionénak, ahogy körbenézett. – Mindenki be van szarva, mikor jön vissza Piton, és annyira igyekszik, hogy kábé nem figyel semmire…  
  
Harry épp magához vette a könyvet, amikor nem vette észre a mellette elhaladó Malfoyt, és durván összeütköztek. Malfoy épp a raktárból jött egy tálcányi hozzávalóval, amikor Harrynek csapódott, aminek következtében minden szétborult.  
  
– Te idióta! – csattant fel Malfoy. – Nézz már körbe, mielőtt odaszaladsz az üstödhöz! – Harry próbálta magáról lerázni a hófehér porított hozzávalót, de hát ez egy fekete talárnál aligha sikerülhetett pálca nélkül.  
  
– Te sem vetted a fáradságot, hogy körbenézz – dühöngött Harry, aztán feladta, és előhúzta a pálcáját, hogy rendbe tegye magát. Ezzel egyidőben Malfoy összekapkodta a fiolákat a tálcára, utána pedig felvette Harry bájitalkönyvét.   
  
– Add vissza, Malfoy!  
  
– Csak nem kéne? – gúnyolódott vele Draco, és lapozgatni kezdte. – Na igen, ilyen könyv nekem is kéne, csupa hasznos információval ellátva. Azért nem sikerült mostanában felrobbannod, mi?  
  
– Add már vissza – ismételte Harry türelmetlenül.   
  
Malfoy tovább olvasgatta.  
  
– Látom, egész hasznos ellenségekre is – dünnyögte elégedetten, aztán durván hozzávágta. – Nesze, legyél vele boldog. De a RAVASZ-on e nélkül kell boldogulnod, lúzer!  
  
Harry fáradtan csapta le a könyvet az asztalra, miután a bájitala már úgyis tönkrement.  
  
– Tudod, egyszer még baj lesz abból a könyvből, és ne mondd, hogy nem szóltam – jegyezte meg Hermione, és elfordult tőle.  
  
– Hagyjad, mindig okoskodik – mondta Ron. Az órának közben vége lett, mindenki pakolni kezdett. – Egyébként is, ha így haladunk, el sem jutunk a RAVASZ-ig… Mondd, tényleg nem tudod, hogy Piton visszatér-e?  
  
– Ron, mondtam már, hogy fogalmam sincs. Mióta visszatért, nem nagyon beszéltünk arról, mik a tervei.  
  
– Igazán megkérdezhetnéd apucit, hogy tudjuk – nevetett Ron, de Harry rögtön rákiabált.  
  
– Ron, ezt fejezd be, unom! – csattant fel dühösen, aztán felkapta a táskáját. – Majd vacsoránál találkozunk!  
  
Harry, mihelyst kiért a folyosóra, rájött, hogy fogalma sincs, hova fog eltűnni addig. Mindenhol zsúfolt volt, a klubhelyiségben nem lenne nyugalma… a folyosón a szánalmas vagy kérdő pillantások kísérik vagy az újdonsült apja, vagy annak szemét rokona miatt.  
  
Ront kell elkerülni, a kviddicspálya sem jó… egy helyre nem szeret eljönni, az tökéletes lesz, mert ugye a harmadik emeleti folyosó mosdóját senki sem szereti Hisztis Myrtle miatt. Persze túl szép lett volna, ha ott is egyedül lehet. Ugyanis már volt ott valaki.  
  
Draco Malfoy könnyekkel küszködve, sápadtan bámult a tükörbe, és amikor Harry belépett, ijedten húzta elő a pálcáját.  
  
– Te?! Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte idegesen.  
  
– Semmit… csak ide akartam jönni – mondta Harry csodálkozva, mert látta, hogy Malfoy kicsit sincs nyugodt lelkiállapotban, így bármikor rátámadhat. Csak meg kell próbálnia óvatosan elővenni a pálcáját, hogy védekezni tudjon.  
  
– Követtél! – suttogta döbbenten, Harry pedig nem késlekedett tovább, előkapta a pálcáját, és szaladt, hogy bemeneküljön az egyik mosdó mögé.  
  
– _Sectumsempra!_ – kiáltotta hirtelen Malfoy, de a varázslata utolérte őt.  
  
Harry már nem tudott védőpajzsot varázsolni, lélegzete elakadt, és azt hitte, visszarepült a legutóbbi támadás idejére, ahogyan a fájdalom kipréselte a tüdejéből a levegőt, és mintha Malfoy láthatatlan karddal hasított volna végig a testén. Elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és összeesett a vizes padlón.  
  
– Merlinre… _ne!_ – suttogta Malfoy rémülten, és odasietett hozzá, arca még sápadtabbnak tűnt, mint valaha. Óvatosan megfordította Harryt, aki felkiáltott a fájdalomtól. Levetette a talárját, és minden teketória nélkül rászorította. – Potter, nem akartam… Hozok segítséget!  
  
– Szólj… szólj Perselusnak – lehelte Harry, Malfoy pedig abban a pillanatban el is tűnt.  
  
Nem tudta, vajon mennyi idő lehetett megkeresni gondviselőjét, de számára nagyon hosszú perceknek tűntek. Oldalra fordította kicsit a fejét, és látta, ahogyan a vére egyre terebélyesebbé válik az elárasztott helység vízében.  
  
Hirtelen kivágódott az ajtó, és Malfoy megérkezett a segítséggel. Harry felpillantott Pitonra, akinek az arcáról jól láthatóan le lehetett olvasni a rettegést. Letérdelt mellé, gyorsan előhúzta a pálcáját, és hosszú varázsigéket mormolt, amik úgy hangzottak, mintha a férfi énekelne. A varázsigéket újra megismételte, Harry pedig úgy érezte, mintha a csontjai összeforrnának, pedig valójában a sebek záródtak be.  
  
– Harry? – kérdezte Piton aggódva, miközben letörölte a fiú arcáról a vért.  
  
– Jól vagyok – mondta reszketve Harry, bár erős túlzásnak tartotta a kijelentést. Csak azért mondta ezt automatikusan, mert fogalma sem volt, hogyan kell megnyugtatni egy szemmel láthatóan halálra aggódó újdonsült apának, hogy már minden rendben van.  
  
– Perselus… sajnálom, én… nem akartam – mondogatta tanára mellett Malfoy. – Fogalmam sem volt, mit tesz a varázsige!  
  
– Draco – szólt rá Piton fagyosan, a varázsigéket pedig újra megismételte, bár Harry nem érzett különbséget, ugyanúgy reszketett. – Később megbeszéljük. – Elvette a fiú talárját, és visszabugyolálta bele Harryt. – Gyere, felviszlek a gyengélkedőre.  
  
Harry ugyan átkarolta a férfi nyakát, de miközben az felemelte, azt mormolta: – Csak oda ne.  
  
– Nem vitatkozom – vetette oda Piton, és elhagyták a mosdót. Malfoy némán követte őket addig, míg Piton meg nem állt egy pillanatra. – Menj most vissza a klubhelyiségbe, Draco. Ha végeztem, akkor felkereslek.  
  
Malfoy jól láthatóan nyelt egyet.  
  
– Ki… ki leszek rúgva? – kérdezett rá rettegve.  
  
– Nem, de a büntetésedről beszélnünk kell. Most menj!  
  
Harry a maradék utat a gyengélkedőig elbóbiskolta, aztán arra eszmélt, hogy óvatosan lefektetik az ágyra.  
  
– Mi történt, Perselus? – hallatszott Madam Pomfrey hangja.  
  
– A mosdóban kisebb párbaj tört ki, és Harryt nem kímélték meg az olyan átkok, amik súlyos sebeket okoztak. – Határozottan nem akarta az asszonynak taglalni a részleteket. – Begyógyítottam a sebeket, de szerintem közel sincs jól.  
  
A javasasszony sokféle bűbájt használt, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
  
– Túl sok vért veszített, amit mihamarabb pótolni kell.  
  
– Igen, én is erre jutottam. – Piton kézfejével megérintette Harry nyirkos arcát. – De a bájital jelenleg nincs készleten, és hosszadalmas lenne előállítani, annyi idő meg jelenleg nem áll rendelkezésükre. Van ötleted, ki adhatna vért Harrynek? – fordult Madam Pomfrey felé.  
  
– Nem igazán. Eddig elég volt a vérpótló bájitalokat alkalmazni. – Tartott egy kis szünetet, ahogyan latolgatta a lehetőségeket. – Perselus, megnézhetem, hogy te adhatsz–e vért?  
  
– Természetesen.  
  
Harry még figyelte, hogy Piton feláll az ágy mellől, de aztán úgy gondolta, kicsit pihen, és lehunyja a szemét. Utána már nem tudta, mi történik, mert elszenderedett.  


**oO{~A~}Oo**

  
Harry arra ébredt, hogy apró fájdalmat érez a karjában, és a torka nagyon száraz. A gyengélkedőn félhomály volt, csak pár gyertya világította meg két oldalt az ágyát. Piton gondterhelt tekintettel gyógyította be Harry karját, ahová valószínűleg a már üres véres tasak tartalma csepeghetett.   
  
Piton halványan rámosolygott, amikor visszahelyezkedett mellé a székre, de Harry még így is látta, hogy nagyon zaklatott. Az ágy végében a sötétből kibontakozott Dumbledore, akit eddig észre sem vett.  
  
– Hogy vagy, Harry? – kérdezte szelíden.  
  
– Szomjas vagyok – felelte Harry rekedten. Piton az éjjeliszekrényről elvette a vízzel töltött poharat, és segített neki inni. – Köszönöm – suttogta, aztán pillantása a karjára tévedt, ahol előbb még egy kicsiny seb volt.   
  
– Én adtam neked vért – mondta Piton, mikor követte a pillantását. Harry tudta, hogy a mugliknál így volt szokás vért vagy bármi más folyadékot adni, de azt nem gondolta, hogy a varázslóvilágban is használnak ilyet. – Mivel felébredtél, biztosan örülsz, ha azt mondom, nem kell tovább itt maradnod, és hazamehetünk.  
  
Harry bólintott, és melegség öntötte el a szívét a szóra, ami az ő szótárában régebben mindig a Roxfortot jelentette.   
  
– Ezek szerint ugyanolyan vércsoportunk van? – kérdezte csodálkozva. A felnőttek viszont nem válaszoltak, Piton pedig lesütötte a szemét. – Valami baj van? – faggatózott tovább aggodalmasan.  
  
A bájitalmester fáradtan megdörzsölte az arcát, és Harry látta, hogy úgy kényszeríti magát, hogy a szemébe nézzen.  
  
– Harry… Én… nem tudom máshogy közölni ezt veled. – Piton zavartan nyelt egyet, aztán összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy folytassa: – A vérünk kilencvenöt százalékban megegyezik, ami azt jelenti, hogy…  
  
– A fiad vagyok! – fejezte be döbbenten Harry a mondatot. Piton rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte a reakcióját, mint aki attól tart, hogy kiabálni kezd, de Harryt a kezdeti sokknál csak egy valami foglalkoztatta. – Hogyan…? Te… te és az… az anyám?  
  
Piton szinte elborzadva nemet intett.  
  
– Soha nem kerültem… intim kapcsolatba édesanyáddal, ezt tudnod kell, Harry! – mondta komolyan.  
  
– De akkor…?  
  
– Fogalmunk sincs – felelte Piton.  
  
– Elképzelhető, hogy Feledés-átkot szórtak rád, Perselus – ellenkezett Harry eltökélten.  
  
Az igazgató, aki eddig csendben ácsorgott az ágy végében, most közelebb jött, kezeit összekulcsolta a háta mögött. Nyilvánvalóan inkább a háttérben maradt, tekintettel arra, hogy eleinte mennyire előre helyezte az érdekeit velük kapcsolatban, és nem hagyta, hogy Pitonnal éljen.  
  
– Teljes mértékben kizártnak tartjuk. Mindkettőtöket megvizsgáltunk, és elmondhatom, hogy ötletem sincs, hogyan lehetséges ez. – Harry értetlenül nézett az öreg varázslóra, mert most már nem tudta, mit gondoljon. – Piton professzoron nem végeztek el semmilyen elmemódosító varázslatot, rajtad pedig nincsen olyan bűbáj, ami megváltoztatná a külsődet. Bármilyen mágikus esetre is lenne példa, meg tudom állapítani, ha valakinek el akarják rejteni a valódi énjét.  
  
– Tehát, ha jól értem… Úgy nézek ki, mint az ap… James Potter, de az apám mégis Piton professzor? – összegezte Harry a nyilvánvalót. – Hogy a fenébe lehet ez?  
  
– Nem tudom, Harry – válaszolt Dumbledore. – Bár most már annyit értünk, miért voltál kapcsolatban Perselusszal, amikor nem volt köztünk, és miért sikerült olyan hamar az örökbefogadás, illetve hogyan került ilyen hamar Piton professzor háza a nevedre. Ez sokat megmagyaráz. Hiszen a varázslatok felismerik, hova tartozol, nem kell ahhoz dokumentum, és különféle intézkedések. – Megszorította Piton vállát, aztán távozni készült. – Még pár dolognak alaposan utánanézek, úgyhogy magatokra hagylak titeket, később benézek hozzátok.  
  
– Jó éjt, Albus – köszönt el Piton, és az igazgató csendben elhagyta a gyengélkedőt.  
  
Nyomasztó csend telepedett a helyiségre, Harry pedig nem tudta, mit mondjon. Sőt, úgy nézett ki, Piton az, aki jobban sokkolva lett. Csak ült ott az ágy melletti széken, arca rémisztően sápadt volt, és úgy nézett ki, mint akit arcul csaptak. Harry nem tudta hova tenni a viselkedését. Elvégre örülnie kéne egy ilyen információnak, nem?  
  
– Tanár úr… Perselus, mi a baj?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere mélyet sóhajtott, és halványan rámosolygott.  
  
– Harry, kérlek, ne értsd félre. Én nagyon örülök, hogy a fiam vagy! – mondta komolyan, egyúttal kezei közé vette a fiújét. – Haragszom a körülményekre. Annyi minden máshogy alakult… ha előbb tudomást szereztem volna erről az egészről.  
  
– Nem a te hibád – mondta Harry. – Biztos olyasmi történhetett, amit szándékosan titkoltak előlünk, nem? – Piton furcsán nézett rá. – Gondolj bele, Perselus… még Voldemort is úgy köszönt el, mielőtt meghalt, hogy szeretett volna minket együtt látni, mert tervei voltak velünk. Még ő is tudta.  
  
– Igen, emlékszem – sötétült el Piton tekintete. Harry közben kitakarózott, és felült az ágyon. – Vacsoraidő van, szeretném, ha ennél valamit, miután visszaértünk.  
  
– Igen, farkaséhes vagyok – mondta Harry vidáman, aztán elkomorodott, amikor rájött, ha Dumbledore sem tudja, hogyan lettek apa és fia, nem sok esély van, hogy ki fog derülni. Piton aggódva nézett rá, amikor látta a hirtelen megváltozott arckifejezését. – Ki lehet majd valahogy deríteni, hogyan lehetséges ez?  
  
Piton komolyan elgondolkodott a dolgon, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
  
– Szerintem még mindig nem térek vissza, mint a bájitaltan tanárod – mondta végül, és lassan felhúzta Harryt az ágyról. – Bár nem tudom, meddig fogom elviselni, hogy amellett a pojáca mellett semmit sem tanultok.  
  
– Akkor remélem, hamar rá fogsz jönni, minek köszönhetem az új apukámat – mondta vigyorogva Harry, mire végre kicsalt egy mosolyt Pitontól, átkarolta Harry vállát, és együtt indultak a lakosztály felé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Következik: Hajszálak

**Author's Note:**

> Következik: Első éjszaka a Griffendélben


End file.
